Pandora's Guns
by Espileon707
Summary: In a world where criminals to insane to save run a muck a small band of semi-sane soldiers fight to protect everyone. Their life isn't a kind one. And thats the life Pandora's been drawn into! Contains humanized Penguins and an attempt at romance
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter one: Welcome to Central Park University!**

Disclaimer: I do not Own the Penguins of Madagascar! Nor will I ever unless by a miracle. I own Pandora and that is it! Also if you do not like Humanized Penguins and other zoo animals do not read! Thank you and please comment!

Pandora stepped out of the taxi taking in the sight of the University. Central Park University it was surrounded by thick forests and seemed perpetually damp. The building sprawled across the large campus and many students walked across her line of vision. Pandora sighed and walked slowly and quietly to her new dorm. Pandora was sort of short and had medium length hair that fell in unkempt loose curls. There was nothing that really stood out about her except her hair color, it was a silver-ish color. Her eyes were dull and they were glued to the ground. Walking into the building in front of her Pandora walked down a hall on the first floor to the end of the hall. Nothing about the building seemed off, it was square and had four levels. Pandora was assigned to the room on the very end of the hall, room 187. Pandora walked up to the bare brown door and opened it.

"I'm sorry! I must have the wrong room!" Pandora yelped as she shut the door to what was supposedly her new dorm room. She had no belongings, no money, and now no room to stay in. she was told to go to dorm room 187 but when she opened the door she found a young man or boy sitting in the room.

"No no! it's the right room! Um your Pandora right?" he asked with a sweet and innocent British accent, Pandora swallowed, and silently begged that the tone of the young man's voice was true and real.

"Y-yes…" she whispered.

"Oh! Then yeah this is the room! My names Austin Fergenson, but everyone calls me Private!" Private said as he opened the door. He had neat and very short blonde hair and a short and slender frame and bright blue eyes. If you looked at him from behind you might think he was a girl! Pandora looked down at her worn out converse shoes.

"Sorry this room's normally empty, the least I can do is help you move in! So where's your things?" Private asked looking around her.

"don't have any…"

"Sorry didn't quite catch that what?"

"I don't have any." Private tried not to let his jaw drop to the floor.

"What nothing? Nothing at all?" Pandora nodded. "Well you must have money to get stuff right?" Pandora shook her head. Private couldn't believe it, nothing the girl had nothing!

"Well I could lend you some…"

"No!" Private jumped a little at her sudden out burst. "I won't be able to pay you back I can't take your money!" Private nodded and backed off.

"Well ok, I'm going to leave so nice meeting you!" Private smiled to Pandora and left. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Private its Marlene! I have the Book I borrowed and…." A medium height and built girl with brown hair in a ponytail, and bright brown eyes walked in and saw Pandora. "Well hello! Who are you?"

"Pandora, I-I'm the one who lives h-here now." Pandora said quietly.

"Woah really? Finally a girl! hey want to meet a friend of mine?"

"Um.. O-" Marlene cut her off by grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

"Her names Shelly she's a bit funny but you'll like her!"

Private watched from around the corner as Marlene dragged Pandora to Shelly's dorm room. Sighing with relief Private Headed down the hallway to the exit, running into the woods by the dorms Private went to an abandoned dorm, entering it he went to room 169 knocking four times. "Skippa! Its Private! Open up!" The door opened slowly and Private slipped in.

"Well well its about time you showed up Private!" Said a man slightly taller than Private and stockier he had black buzz cut hair, Side burns and bright grey-blue eyes.

"Sorry Skippa!" Private said to the man. Next to Skipper was a taller slender man with short and some what messy dark brown hair, green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses his name was Kowalski.

"What took you so long?" Kowalski asked.

"GahblabYeah!" concurred the man next to him. He was slightly shorter than Kowalski and stockier with short black hair that gradually formed a slight Mohawk, he had a scar running over the right side of his mouth. He had a slightly crazy look to his dull amber eyes.

"Now Rico we can't pressure him too much right now." Kowalski said calming down Rico.

"Well the empty room in dorm 9 has finally been filled but um…"

"Oh hoho! Whats he like?" Skipper asked with a strange gleam to his eyes.

"Well SHE is well… quiet, and a bit jittery."

"SHE? The new student's a GIRL?" Kowalski asked slightly shocked and jealous. Rico just laughed wheezily.

"Yeah and… and…." Private hesitated.

"And? What is it Private! Spit it out! Is she a spy?" Skipper asked paranoid.

"Well, maybe you should meet her." Private offered. Skipper nodded and waved for the others to follow.

"Hi there! I'm Shelly! I'm sure we'll be great friends!" A very tall slight built girl with a blonde ponytail, and green eyes was shaking Pandora's hand. She had an oddly long neck and pictures of a certain Mohawk hair man all over her walls.

"Yeah…yeah we could… um whose that?" Pandora asked shyly.

"What? You don't know him!" Shelly stood on her bed about to make a speech and Marlene just shook her head and smiled. "This is the most handsome, fearsome, and bravest of all of the four Commandos! His name is RICO!"

"Um wh-who are the Commandos?" Marlene looked at Pandora in shock.

"Nothing Dori! Nothing!" Marlene said hastily.

"Marlene, Dori? Really? Dori?" Shelly asked.

"What? I think it fits! Oh shoot! I forgot the book! Well come on! Back to Dori's room!" Marlene yelled as she raced back to Pandora's room.

Pandora did not expect three other boys to be in the room with private, or that he would return at all. They looked rather serious and frightening. Shelly just stared at the man sitting on the extra bed with goo-goo eyes; he did a marvelous job of ignoring her. Pandora would not have minded the company if only the boys had not been asking her so many questions; the questions they asked her were probing and upsetting.

"Why don't you have any possessions?"

"Ever commit Murder?"

"What size pants are you?"

The questions streamed from the short one with Side burns, Skipper was his name, and the tall one with Glasses, named Kowalski. The other one named Rico, who Pandora recognized from Shelly's wall, just sat on the empty bed like a dog waiting to jump, watching Pandora. They continued to ask her questions one after the other until Pandora just couldn't stand it.

"Please stop."

"What? Sorry didn't catch that what?" Asked Skipper, Pandora was getting overwhelmed, and really was hoping they would leave. Marlene was trying to get Shelly away from Rico, but both stopped what they were doing when they heard the exchange.

"Please just stop. Stop asking it won't help, it won't change anything." She clenched her fist. "Please just stop." she didn't yell she didn't hiss, she just pleaded, pleaded like a shaking kicked puppy. Kowalski looked to Rico and Private then to Skipper. Skipper nodded and beckoned them to leave. As they Left Rico looked back at her and a light bulb went off in his head. Rico slinked up to Skipper and whispered into his ear. Skipper's eyes lit up.

"Well let's put that theory to the test! Kowalski!" Kowalski looked up from his note pad. "I'm going to need you to dig up all of the information you can on this girl! Medical records school records court records everything!" Kowalski saluted him.

"Private, Rico! I want you two to keep an eye on this girl, try to keep her out of trouble." Private and Rico saluted.

"But Skippa what about our last mission?" Private asked quietly.

"It was a success Private, no need to worry about it!" Skipper assured him. "Now move out!" The boys broke off.

Marlene and Shelly were comforting Pandora as she shook slightly from all the stimulation. When she finally stopped, they took their leave and promised to meet each other for lunch the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chanpter 2: Welcome to The Team**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar only Pandora. And before we start might a thank the Two lovely people who commented! You really made my day! Thank you Ocean3209 and TheSkySpritsTalentShow! 

At lunch, the next day Pandora met Marlene and Shelly but with some difficulty. It seemed every girl in the college had an odd crush on at least one of the Boys, and they all targeted Pandora because she had met with all four! All that Morning Pandora had received everything from offers of Friendship to threats to hurt her if she touched or went near them. Nevertheless, Pandora did not mention any of it to Marlene or Shelly. She worried what they would do if they discovered this. On top of that, the boy Private walked with her to her class and even to lunch!

"Oh Rico looks so handsome with his lunch!" Shelly fawned over him as he sat down to eat a plate of sushi. Marlene rolled her eyes smiling and turned to Pandora.

"Rico's fine if you like that sort of man; I personally prefer their leader Skipper! He's take charge, won't leave a man behind, and kinda sweet in his own way, and well not to mention he's handsome."

"Marlene you say that because you two dated last year! The only reason you two split off was he was worried you'd stop liking him!" Shelly giggled and Marlene blushed madly.

"Yeah so? He's thoughtful too! Rico on the other hand doesn't seem to …. Oh Hey Rico." Shelly was staring behind Pandora wide eyed.

"H-h-h-hiiiiiii!" Shelly slurred out, waving, Pandora turned to see Rico standing behind her with his lunch tray. He then put a plate in front of Pandora and left the awkwardly silent lunchroom. Turning back to the table where Pandora had her notebook out was instead a plate of food, mainly sushi. Having no money Pandora normally could not afford the cafeteria food but instead had little snacks given to her by Marlene who insisted she ate something. Shelly was staring at the plate open mouthed.

"He gave you sushi, his favorite type of sushi!" Shelly whispered it like Rico had just waltzed in and gave her the crown jewels of England; Marlene gave Pandora a sly smile.

"Looks like a certain young man has a soft spot for our Dori!" Marlene teased Pandora who was hoping everyone would stop staring and glaring daggers at her, which took about ten minutes to happen. She looked down at the plate, it did look like good sushi, and there was a whole lot! Pandora picked one up, popped it into her mouth, and kept looking at her hands.

"Well?" Shelly was leaning across the table face in Pandora's. "IS IT GOOD?"

"Um… yeah… it is but um…."

"But what?" Shelly insisted.

"Yeah too spicy or what?" Marlene asked.

"Why did he get me the sushi? I thought you said he was a bit uncaring…" Pandora twiddled her thumbs waiting for Shelly to go nuts only the opposite happened.

"You didn't say Um! You said more than a few words! Aw! Dori!" Shelly was hugging her and Marlene joined in.

"That's our little Dori!" Pandora sighed, why did he give her the sushi?

"Well Rico that was a bit out of character especially for your character on campus!" Private said as he and Rico walked to their dorm.

"Yeah huh."

"I mean it your favorite! You never share it with anyone unless Skipper orders you to! It's almost…." Private stopped talking as the thought passed over his innocent brain and stopped walking. "It's almost like…. Do you?" Private had whispered a bit to him, Rico answered yet at the same time didn't. Private giggled to himself.

"That's smashing!"

Over the weeks, Pandora started to see those four boys everywhere she went. It was slightly creepy, but internally she had to admit they were rather handsome. She soon grew accustomed to occasionally finding Private sometimes accompanied with Rico or Kowalski, waiting outside of her class. She even grew accustomed to finding the space under her bed filled with food! However, one thing nagged her; they showed up out of nowhere then disappeared. She did not see them enter any of the dorms and also it seemed Marlene and Shelly knew something about them that they weren't telling her. Occasionally the boys would go missing for a few days then returned acting as if nothing happened. Pandora noticed that the younger one Private wasn't exactly ok. He walked around campus with an air of nervousness, at points he even seemed malicious! She still caught him watching her and she still tried to ignore it, finding her see-me-not trick helped her avoid his looks. Pandora liked her little trick, see-me-not, a few years back Pandora had discovered that if she wanted to be forgotten she would practically fade from everyone's sight. It wasn't that she disappeared it was just that her presence in the room faded to such a low level that people thought she was invisible. Pandora sighed as she sat down to do her homework wondering who she should borrow detergent from today.

A few weeks later, private was still astonished that Pandora managed to live with good hygiene despite having no possessions or clothes. She borrowed toothbrushes and soap, even Laundry detergent. In addition, everyday she would wash the one outfit she had for the day, a pair of worn out jeans and a grey hoodie. At night, she wore and old T-shirt, which she washed everyday too. Private scuttled over to Skipper's room with Rico in tow wondering why Skipper had called an emergency meeting.

"Well men its seems we found the answers we were looking for. I'm sorry to say this but Rico your theory was right." Rico looked down at his feet leaving Private confused.

"Why is that bad sir?"

"Because Private it means our little friend hasn't had the best of lives. It says in her collective file that her father died in a car accident when she was five. He went out to go get her some medication for a fever she had, and was hit by an eighteen-wheeler. Shortly after her mother went insane started to abuse her. Roberts was finally taken from her only a few weeks ago and brought here. She has a habit of seemingly disappearing when in fact her presence has merely been forgotten. And astonishingly good aim, she was the international darts Champion until last year when she didn't show up for the tournament." Skipper closed a file he had in his hand.

"Well that explains why she has nothing at all…" Private said Skipper nodded.

"Indeed, but what interests me is that she is easily forgotten and is seemingly invisible when forgotten, and this so called 'amazing aim' of hers I'd like to see that!" Skipper thought for a moment, and then got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Kowalski how many favors does Maurice owe us?"

"About ten big ones, five medium, twenty small, and two extremely large."

"Excelante! Boys get the car we're going shopping!"

Pandora woke up the next day feeling warm. She felt above her a large comforter, she sat up rigid.

"I don't own a comforter!" Pandora thought. She looked around her dorm room. There were two jackets hanging on the closet, and an outfit laid out on the bureau and new high-tops converses by them, schoolbooks and a backpack on her desk, and pencils and paper, and a new Laptop on the desk. Pandora examined the new clothes. A few minutes later Pandora had changed into a short black pleated skirt, and a somewhat large brownish grey bomber like jacket, black and white socks and her new light blue high top converse. Private walked in dressed in jeans and a hoodie.

"Wow! You look smashing! The sleeves on the jacket are a little long though!" Private said trying to get her to smile. "What do you think? You like em?" She spun to face him a look of joy and confusion on her features.

"y-you got these?" over the weeks Pandora had begun to open up to Marlene and Shelly, even a little to Private getting less and less quiet and jittery.

"Well Skippa said you shouldn't be without clothes and essentials…"Private twiddled his thumbs, "Besides you really needed someone to be kind to you." Pandora watched him fear trickling into her mind as she jumped to a conclusion.

"You know?"

"Rico was the first to see it, having been through something similar, but Skippa wanted to be sure so he had Kowalski do some research and… well now we know."

"Why? Why now?"

"Well though Kowalski is a genius we do have school work to do not to mention the missions!"

"Mission?" Pandora watched him slightly intrigued.

"Oh yeah! Skippa said that he wants to talk to you during lunch today! We'll all be meeting in his room then, I'll take you!" Private smiled and Pandora nodded, internally annoyed that Private ignored the question.

Class went by long and hard, Pandora sat through the same nonsense everyday. For some reason though today was longer, math class felt like five hours instead of two. Pandora told Shelly and Marlene that Skipper had wanted to see her so she would missing lunch with them. They said it was fine just to tell them what he wanted and if he tried anything to give them, a text and they would come running. They were also in awe of her new clothes but Pandora didn't pay them much mind, her mind was trying to figure out another thing. Rico looked and acted like he didn't care about anyone or anything but according to Private he was the one who noticed that she had been abused and mentioned it to skipper. Then there was also the incident at lunch that surprised her. This left her with one question, why? When it was finally lunch, Pandora followed Private to the abandoned dorm and room 169. Behind them slinked Rico, who kept eyeing Pandora shyly. Pandora didn't mind it felt strangely welcoming like Rico was trying to be friendly without frightening her.

"Skippa! We're here!"

"Excelante Private and a hello to you Roberts!"

"That's not my name…." Pandora said quietly.

"Yeah but it rolls off the tongue. So we get the right style for you?"

"Um… uh yeah…"

"Good! Now for an explanation… Rico Lock it down!" Skipper barked the command and Rico hit a button hiding under a picture. The windows were blacked out and the door locked. "Now we may speak freely of what we do. We are an elite commando force we work for any US, or international government agency that might need us or on our own accord. We have the top brass clearance for all security levels around the globe. We protect this world and more importantly this University from evil. Any questions?"

"Yeah… Um why are you telling me this?"

"Good question! We are in need of another member one who is stealthy and unnoticeable, has incredible aim, and who fits in with our group. You my dear girl are the perfect fit! Now what do you say?" Pandora watched them they stared at her expecting an answer. Pandora thought it over,

"So any agency in the world? International travel was a part then, security clearance. I could get away from my crazy mom!" she thought.

"O-ok…" she stuttered out.

"ALRIGHT!" Kowalski yelped happily. Then gained his composure. "Ahem sorry."

Pandora looked at the others, Private was smiling broadly at her, Skipper had a slight smile, and Rico looked like he was trying so hard not to do a happy dance.

"Excelante, now that you're a member of the group its time you learned what the rest of us do!" Skipper put his hand onto a dusty desk and a hatch opened up. Skipper, Kowalski then Private jumped down into it. Pandora eyed it nervously scared to jump down. Unexpectedly Rico snuck up behind Pandora wrapped his arms around her and jumped down the hatch, holding her tightly, laughing madly. Pandora was tempted to join in the mad laughter but instead giggled at Rico's sudden change in attitude it was like he was waiting for her to join the group before letting loose. Hearing her giggle Rico gave a big goofy smile, and began to pet her hair before they landed on concrete. Looking around Pandora saw a large screen many computers and what looked like training and recreation area, and a short hallway behind it. Soon Skipper, Kowalski, and Private joined them and Rico released her. Clapping his hands together, Skipper stood in front of the large screen.

"I am your commanding officer Skipper! You will follow my orders without question unless something is really off about them! Kowalski is the Second in command and our scientist tech guy! Rico is our weapons specialist and armory! And Private is an all around soldier." Pandora nodded. "You will join us on our missions around the globe! Once you're trained that is."

"Ok… when does that start?"

"The next break we have which is in a few weeks." Kowalski said.

"You will report here as soon as class is dismissed comprende?"

"Yes sir!" Pandora said nervously.

"Good girl! Now you are dismissed!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 2: Before Break**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Pandora, and her mother. Ok? Ok. Oh! And those who are still following me and have commented here is a giant hug! *hugs* thank you!

"Well? What did Skipper want?" Marlene asked Pandora when she saw her in English Lit, Shelly sat next to them listening intently on what Rico did.

"Um… well uh… he just wanted me to join his group."

"Wait you mean their commando strike squad thing? You? He told you about it? And asked you to join? Sweetheart what did you say?" Marlene asked.

"I uh, I agreed…"

"What?" Shelly had yelped that out in the middle of the lecture, thought the teacher did not notice. "B-But that means you'll see Rico more than me! And what if you two are put on a mission together and he ends up falling for you!"

"Ok Shelly shelly! Deep breaths! There ok, now just calm down ok? Good. Now listen Pandora sweetheart, I'm worried about you joining their commando group ok? So please just try not to get hurt ok? I know for a fact I will never be able to talk Skipper out of letting you in so the best I can do is beg you to not get hurt. Please do this for me!"

"Ok."

"Thanks sweetheart! Also don't talk to anyone else about it, unless they live in the dorm." Pandora looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Well last year when Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico came, they started the whole thing and well it was supposed to be a complete secret. But Kowalski ended up blowing a hole in the foundation and in order to keep the faculty from finding it the entire dorm ended up helping fix the hole. Plus the dorm hides some other strange little groups anyone who was there last year is permanently assigned to the dorm, same rooms and all. So it was very odd that you were transferred into our dorm, I guess skipper didn't get the memo that you would be joining us. Now what I really want to know is how they managed to buy you an entire wardrobe, and all of the essentials for dorm life!"

"I don't know Skipper said something about Maurice owing them a favor."

"Oh HIM! Yeah he does a lot of them! And… Shelly what did I sniffing other people?" Shelly was sniffing at Pandora's hair.

"It smells like Rico! He touched your head! Oh I am so jealous of you!" Shelly began to rant about how much she loved Rico so much, and Pandora zoned out. She kept thinking of how funny Rico's laugh had been.

A couple of weeks passed and break was going to start soon. Pandora was actually excited by the thought of break, she wouldn't be going home! Over the weeks, Pandora had gotten some basic training in fighting and language. The team was growing on her and she was growing on them. Skipper was acting a bit like a mother and Kowalski was like a father. Rico still kept some distance but would approach her if he felt she needed a pick-me-up. And Private, he was like a twin sister and twin brother rolled into one! Private had taken to doing his schoolwork in Pandora's dorm even! So today, Private was packing a few things for Pandora and she was doing homework when the door burst open. Standing in the door way was a Woman with brown curly hair and ratty jacket on. She stumbled over to Pandora who was frozen.

"Y-you stupid little girl! You dare run away from me? Huh?" the woman slurred out her hand moved to press down on Pandora's head. "You tried to escape your own mother? Huh HUH? Your coming back with me!" she grabbed a fist full of Pandora's hair and began to drag her away Private had been silently watching got in the doorway and tried to look as big as possible.

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that!" The woman took from her pocket something sharp and slashed Private's face, when he was stunned she then backhanded him to the floor and began to walk away Pandora trying to escape her grasp.

"RICO!" Privates yelp echoed in the halls and the door to room 183 burst open and Rico tackled the woman pinning her. She released Pandora and looked up to see the barrel of a single shot pistol in her face.

"Don move." Rico slurred to the woman as Skipper and Kowalski came running down the hall.

"Well I'll be damned! Mrs. Roberts eh? What are you trying to do to my soldier?"

"She's MY daughter I OWN HER." Mrs. Roberts hissed obviously drunk, "I can do with her as I please!"

"Oh really? Pandora? How old are you?"

"18 sir."

"Kowalski when do parents lose ownership of their children?"

"18 years of age sir."

"Well it seems you can't do as you please, especially to MY new recruit, and to MY soldiers!" Skipper gestured to Private who was holding his cut cheek. "And considering Private called for Rico first not me, then I must assume you were meaning some serious harm! Rico! Knock her unconscious and then take out the Trash!" Rico nodded, and turned the gun around knocking Mrs. Roberts out with the butt of the gun. Rico then picked up the limp figure and tossed it out the window.

"You ok?" he asked Pandora helping her up. .

"Y-yeah… I think s-so…" Pandora was shaking terribly, Rico wrapped his arms around Pandora trying to calm her. Kowalski went over to Private and began to clean his cut. Rico looked to Skipper who nodded.

"Men if you see that woman ever again even near our new recruit you are to kill upon sight got it!"

"YES SIR!" the three replied.

"Good, now final class is starting lets go boys!" Skipper beckoned, Pandora tried to go to but Rico's grip stopped Pandora. Skipper looked back and nodded "Rico keep an eye on her until she stops shaking." Rico nodded and tightened his grip on Pandora as Skipper left, once everyone was out of sight he sat down holding onto her.

"s'ok s'ok…" he whispered as Pandora continued to shake. When the tremors finally stopped Rico still wouldn't let go until an hour later half way through class. She had fallen asleep during that time so he picked her up and carried her to the abandoned dorm and took her down to the next floor. Once there he set her, down on a couch and went to the other side of the room and pressed a button.

"Security grid activated." a female voice stated as Rico then left the lair. Rico had missed half of class and figured going for the last half wouldn't be worth it so instead he went back to his own room.

"Where is she!" Kowalski was in a bit of a situation. Marlene had him cornered with Shelly, turns out Pandora never showed up for Art History leaving Shelly in the class alone. Shelly went to find Marlene after class worried about Pandora. "Well?"

"Um well she should have gone to class, so, she should have been there!"

"Uh hello ladies! Whats going on?" Private came up to the two upset girls.

"Where's Dori?" Shelly hissed to Private, Private backed up.

"Well she should have been in class maybe she stayed behind?"

"She never came to class! I'm in her class! It was so lonely without Dori!" Shelly whined dramatically.

"Whats this about a missing Disney character?" Skipper walked up to the group who was given a wide berth by the passing students.

"Dori, it's a nickname Skipper, for Pandora! She didn't show up for Art History." Skipper snorted.

"She's not feeling well and stayed back at the dorm. Honestly you two ladies don't think straight when you're in the middle of your 'time'." Skipper said rolling his eyes. Marlene walked up to him sticking a finger into his face.

"If so much of a hair is out of place on her head because of you, I will not be held responsible for your disappearance!" Marlene then turned and stormed off Shelly in tow leaving a slightly stunned Kowalski and Private, Skipper smiled.

"Man that woman is amazing!" Skipper mumbled as he walked after Marlene and Shelly to the dorm.

"You know Private, Rico didn't come to class either, I wonder if she's calmed down yet from the little run in at lunch?"

"Don't know, maybe not. But if that's true then Shelly will…." both Kowalski and Privates eyes widened and they took off towards Skipper.

"Skipper!" Kowalski caught up to him first. "There seems to be a variable we over looked, Rico didn't come to class either! If he's still with Pandora and Shelly finds them…" Skipper cut him off with a hand flying to his mouth.

"Well then time to roll boys!"

"Dori?" Marlene and Shelly had burst into her room to find no Pandora.

"Dori? Where is she?" Shelly asked as they went into the hall and searched for someone who might know. Just then, Rico walked out of a room with a bowl of what appeared to be sushi.

"Rico!" Shelly ran over to him trying to hug him. Rico sidestepped out of the way and faced Marlene sushi stuffed in his mouth.

"Ayeah?"

"Rico have you seen Pandora?" Marlene asked as she grabbed Shelly before she hugged him. Rico nodded. "What! Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Asleep over there." Rico slurred out pointing out the window to the lair. "Not feeling good."

"But why in your Lair?"

"Not telling."

"Come on Rico! She was fine all day then just disappeared what happened?" Marlene gave Rico a threatening look that even made him slightly afraid.

"That's on a need to know basis Marlene!" Skipper walked in peeling Marlene away from Rico.

"Yeah well I need to know!" Skipper shook his head.

"Negatory we are not to reveal the details, but I will say there was some unwanted trash that wandered in and it was disposed of." Skipper said.

"What? You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"Good Chimmy Changa Marlene! No! We're not authorized to kill anyone on campus….yet."

"Ok that makes me feel so much better!" Marlene said sarcastically. "Will you at least let us see her before we leave?"

"Sure if she's up for it. Private go down and check on our girl!"

"Aye aye Skippa!" Private shuffled off to the Lair. Rico stopped him before he left the dorm and handed him a mirror. "Oh dear!"

As skipper Kowalski, Rico, Marlene and Shelly waited, there was the faint sound to beeping and a muffled voice from the abandoned dorm.

"Security disengaged." the metallic woman voice stated, though it was inaudible. Private then came in a bit later with a groggy Pandora.

"Dori!" Shelly and Marlene both ran to her giving her a hug.

"You had us worried when you didn't show up for class! Are you ok what happened?"

"Um… I'm fine really…. But um I'd rather not talk about it…." Pandora looked down to the ground her small slim figure looked shaken. Pandora then went to her room Shelly close behind. Marlene turned to Skipper with a fire in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Marlene I told you we will not speak of it!" Skipper held his hand behind himself and Kowalski handed him a piece of paper. Skipper passed it to Marlene who read it closely.

"You are so lucky Skipper, if you were anyone else I would jab you in the kiwis right now!" Marlene took the paper and followed Shelly leaving a stunned Private.

"So still like her then?"

"Yes Private, yes."

"Ok then just wondering…" Private tapped his foot "is she always like that?"

"Private!" Kowalski warned him not to cross into that territory.

"Ok right um… I'm going to get my bag then and meet you down in the lair." And he scuttled into the room. Skipper motioned for Kowalski and Rico to get their stuff and meet down in the lair.

"Ok hmm so stuff that's good for anything yet looks cute… hmm…" Shelly was helping Pandora pack and Marlene was fuming. Private grabbed his bag and left them heading to the lair.

"So um Rico why was she in here?" Private asked Rico when he made it down.

"Fell asleep."

"Yes but why here? Why not her room?" Rico shrugged to this.

"You were worried that her psycho mother would come back weren't you?"

"Ahuh."

"Wow Private was right you do have it bad!" Skipper chuckled.

"Speak. From experience?" Rico quipped causing Skipper to shove his face into Rico's smirking visage.

"Oh don't go there soldier, its not experience of the past…" suddenly his face softened as he leaned back. "It of the present."

"Still pining for Marlene eh Skipper?" Private asked sweetly, getting a sigh from the CO.

"Yes Private, yes I am. And I'm not afraid to admit it unlike somebody…" Skipper eyed Rico who just scoffed. The chute then opened overhead and a rattling was heard of a bag dropping down the chute.

"Wah!" Pandora can tumbling down the chute and landed on her bag not very gracefully. "Ow…" Pandora stood up and went over to Skipper.

"Um Marlene says this is for you." she handed him a piece of paper. Skipper opened it and smiled.

"Ah she never gives up…" Skipped then folded the paper and turned to the group. "Alright men! Pack up the cars, we're heading out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 4: The First Shot **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Pandora! Don't kill me! P.s. it might seem to be going fast if so comment on it and I will try to fix it!

"Kowalski, Private and I will take the lead car! Rico and Roberts will take the other one!" Skipper Pointed to Kowalski then to Rico before shuffling forward as everyone began to pack the cars. Rico was checking the front of his car when Skipper came up and put a hand on his shoulder, whispering.

"Hey Rico, make an impression!" earning a scowl then a silent thank you for Skipper. Skipper knew Rico, he and Kowalski had help save him from a terrible fate, one filled with needles, and a whole lot of pain. So Skipper and Kowalski had recognized from the beginning that Rico had a bit of a crush on Pandora. They just needed to help it along. Pandora closed the trunk having packed the last of the bags into the car. Rico got in the driver's seat and Pandora next to him. Private looked back, it was going to be a long car ride.

"Well we finally made it!" Private chirped when the group arrived at the training base. It was a small wood house in the middle of an orchard somewhere in America. Private always never kept track of where it was. Kowalski pulled up to the house and they began to unpack, taking the bags into the house. The base looked like a log cabin on the outside and in the inside. Just within the door was a living room with a couch and TV, behind said couch was a kitchen fully stocked and with a breakfast bar. Down the hall were the rooms, and at the end of that hall an elevator that led to the base of operations complete with prison cells and a lab for Kowalski, and a weapons testing range. The entire lower level was sound proof, and had a room for vehicles.

"Where are Rico and Pandora?" Kowalski asked as they moved the last of their stuff into the base.

"Not sure, hm where are they?" Skipper asked, Kowalski shrugged.

"Not sure I just hope they get here soon, I have a little present for Pandora!" Kowalski said eagerly.

"What is it Kowalski?" Private asked excitedly. Kowalski gave a large wicked grin reaching into his trench coat. During the first few days after joining the group, Pandora learned that the group had a uniform when on Missions. It was comprised of a Back Trench coat, white button up shirt, and black pants for the boys. They were still deciding if she would wear pants or a skirt. But back to Kowalski, he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a sealed beaker filled with something Black and pulsing.

"These my dear Private!"

"Well that's jolly good Kowalski but um what are they?"

About ten miles away Rico pulled off the road into a dirt road. He had warned Pandora that they would be stopping at the weapons vault so he could drop off a few things. Pulling up to, a warehouse Rico and Pandora walked into it. Pandora was thinking over some advice Skipper had given her before they had left.

"When those you fear or distrust show their face don't get scared, it's far more productive to get angry and take action!" The words echoed through her head, and she had asked Rico about it and he agreed with Skipper. Pandora didn't think it was bad advice but she worried that she didn't know how to be angry.

"Wait here." Rico stopped her in the middle of the building and walked off to the left.

Back at the base, Private ran up to Skipper frantic.

"SKIPPA! SKIPPAAA!"

"What Private? What?"

"S-Savio's escaped!" Private choked out, as Kowalski did a spit take with a cup of coffee.

"What?" Skipper ran to Kowalski who was typing away on the computer.

"I'm pulling up the video feed from the security cameras." Kowalski said as the picture of a tall slender Lithe man with tan skin and golden hair slinked out of a doorway his very very very long and slender tongue gliding around his lips as he left the base. "He went to the Weapons Vault!"

"Come on Men to the vault!"

Back at the vault, Pandora sat down in the middle of the towers of boxes and weapons in the warehouse. Rico walked through the maze of pile with ease dropping guns grenades, and the occasional medieval weapon on the piles. As he walked a man slinked behind him, Rico didn't notice until a slender hand grabbed his mouth and turned his head.

"Shhhhh don't want to ssscare your friend hmmm? Thatsssss my job!" The man picked up a kicking Rico gagged and bound him and dropped him into a weapons case. "Now wheressss that lovely girl?"

Pandora sat waiting impatiently looking around still thinking on the advice when there was a clatter from one of the piles Rico went to.

"Rico? A-are you done?" She didn't see anyone behind the pile. Savio saw her and licked his lips.

"Ooooh! She looksss tassty!" Savio whispered, watching as Pandora stood up and began to walk past him. "Now to catch my ssssnack!" Savio snuck up behind her tip toeing quietly unnoticed by Pandora until he was close enough to grab her. He reached out and…

"Roberts!" Pandora turned to see Savio trying to grab her and Kowalski, Private, and Skipper at the entrance behind him.

"AAAAAH!" Pandora screeched in surprise seeing the man behind her.

"Hands off our new recruit cannibal!" Kowalski said stepping into the building. Savio turned to face the boys fully sneering.

"Oh? What are you going to do? Your cut off!" Savio pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

"Initiating lockdown sequence!" the entrance closed locking Private and Skipper out and shut off the lights, leaving only the red emergency lights.

"Pandora, try to get to higher ground!" Kowalski yell out to her as he charged Savio. As the two Battled Pandora ran to the wall looking for some way to get to the scaffolding. She heard a screech of pain from Kowalski and a clatter as he fell.

"Come out girl, I promisssse to kill you before I eat you!" Pandora began to freeze in fear when Skipper's advice rang in her head.

"When those you fear or distrust show their face don't get scared, it's far more productive to get angry and take action!" Pandora looked around still terrified but devoted to taking action. Running along the wall Pandora looked for a weapon she might be able to use. She spotted a sniper rifle and went to pick it up.

"Where are you girl?" Savio hissed looking down the aisle at her. He looked for a bit then slithered past having not seen her. Pandora sighed; it seemed her see-me-not trick saved her. Grabbing the sniper rifle and ammo, she searched for away to the scaffold. Pandora spotted a ladder and be lined for it. When she finally reached the scaffold, she walked along until she found a place she thought gave her a clear shot. She didn't know much about guns and sniping but if it was anything like Darts. Well then, Pandora thought she might be ok.

"Where are you!" Savio was roaring mad when he came into sight, and Kowalski was trying to stand. Savio picked up the scientist by the neck, held him up, and arms length. "Where did ssssssshe go?"

"I don't know! And if I did you really think I would tell you?" He said spying Pandora on the scaffold. Standing behind a pile of weapons was Rico, angry and waiting to strike, until he followed Kowalski's eyes. Instead, he stood down waiting.

"WHERE DID SSHE GO?" Savio began to shake Kowalski by his neck. Pandora fingered the trigger unsure of she should shoot. Savio then unhinged his jaws wide enough to swallow a small child whole went to bite down on Kowalski's arm. Startled by the turn of events, and very creeped out by the mans jaw, Pandora pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang, and an agonized scream from Savio as the bullet hit his calf. He dropped Kowalski looking around, his jaw swinging like a piñata. Kowalski then felt in his coat and uncorked the beaker.

"FIRE AGAIN!" Kowalski yelled out to Pandora. Pandora obeyed only this time there were small black dots in her sight lining her shot. She pulled the trigger and hit Savio dead center of his back. Savio screamed and fell over.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Savio hissed out as Pandora walked over to the two soldiers. Rico put and hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Nice shot!"

"Yes very nice, Rico are you ok?" Kowalski asked looking them both over. Rico nodded to Kowalski who then snapped his neck straight up cracking it loudly.

"Good now Savio, where did you put the remote?" Savio spat at Kowalski.

"Why would I tell you?" He hissed. Kowalski gave a menacing smile.

"Pandora, do you want to know where the remote that will let us out is?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need to know where it is?" Kowalski's menacing smile grew wider.

"Y-Yes! W-Why are you asking…. Me?" as Pandora answered the black things that had lined up the sniper rifle swarmed Savio diving into his head. Savio began to flail on the ground and scream in pain. As he did so, Kowalski took out the beaker and dumped the remaining black stuff into Pandora's hand. Pandora looked at it as the black stuff moved to her fingertips.

"Nasty little buggers aren't they?" Pandora said to Rico and Kowalski who were examining the flailing and screaming body of Savio, as she examined her fingers.

"Yes they are but there's one good thing about these torturous nanites." Kowalski said as Rico stripped down Savio's gear. "Snap your fingers Pandora; I want to see if part of their programming is operational." Pandora snapped away, and the black shuttering nanites on her fingers flew up and into her head.

"They know who their master is, and they will never disobey their master." Kowalski got his usual mad scientist smile pushing up his glasses Kowalski's uniform trench coat billowed a bit. "As our lead spy and assassin you need a way to silently and effectively not only gather information from your quarries but to help dull your sense so you do not suffer any negative reprocautions from killing them with your own hand. You control all their actions! They will go inside of your quarries' brain and forcibly remove the information from them. They will dull or eliminate the senses such as sight, hearing, and smell! The only thing they cannot do is kill." Kowalski calmed down a bit noticing Rico was standing now protectively behind Pandora eyeing him.

"Ahem sorry, I got excited there. The nanites that flew into your head are the command center, the rest are in either your blood stream or will follow you dispersed in the air. The command center cannot be removed from your body, if they ever are they will immediately find away, any way to get back. The command center can also act as a form of self-healing stimulus. They speed up your body's natural ability to heal wounds, in battle it will take a few seconds to cover the wound. Mind you, it won't be fully healed, but you won't feel the pain of it and you won't lose any blood. Out of battle a wound that could take a month to heal will take only about a week and a half." Kowalski clapped giving Pandora a smile. "And there you have it! Those nanites are your biggest and most secret weapon. Enjoy!"

Pandora watched as Savio stopped squirming and the black nanites flew in front of her bunching together to form a screen. On the nanite screen, a picture of a weapons case appeared and the remote sat on top of it.

"Rico do you know where that is?" Kowalski asked.

"Yeahuh wait a minute." Rico walked off and a few minutes later returned with the remote.

"Fantastic! Now let's get this bastard back to his cage." Kowalski pushed the button disengaging the lock down. Private and Skipper waited outside.

"Well men it seems you apprehended the runaway, who got a shot off in his leg?"

"Pandora did Skipper she also landed the shot in his back, with the help of my nanites which are now fully integrated into her system!" Kowalski said pleased. Skipper patted Pandora on the shoulder.

"Nice job Rookie! alright men lets head back to base for a little R and R." the group cheered, "But remember training starts at 0500 tomorrow morning!" the group groaned. Rico and Pandora drove back to the base while the others walked.

"Look good."

"Um you mean the shot or…"

"No you. Look good." Rico slurred it out leaving Pandora speechless.

"Th-thank you. You do to…." Pandora blushed and thought, "This is going to be an interesting break!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 5: First Day of Training**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Pandora! P.S. I think I spelled Plie wrong!

The next day dawned bright and beautiful, the silent landscape of the orchard and hills was picturesque. The sun had barley peaked over the hills when the door to Pandora's room burst open.

"UP AND AT EM ROBERTS!" Skipper yelled to Pandora who startled, fell out of her bed with a yelp. "Time for training! Move move move!"

Pandora stumbled up and out of the room, somehow finding time to change clothes. Skipper led her out of the cabin and into the front yard. No one else was outside, and Pandora was sure it was way to early to be awake.

"Roberts do as I do now!" Skipper soon began to go through some strange warm up repeating what he was doing many times before calling out the names and having Pandora follow.

"jump, Spin, kick! Bob and weave! Weave and bob! And…. Plie! Now Axel turn!" Pandora did every last thing Skipper did and said much to her own confusion. Private joined them a few minutes later not even asking why they were practicing dance moves. " Plie, coffee grinder! Pip walk, and Plie! Not jump spin kick, and drop!"

About a hour or so of this and Pandora eventually stopped questioning Skipper's judgment. The rest of the team had joined and took to the exercise contently. Skipper stopped shouting out orders shortly after Kowalski joined the group around four in the morning. He smiled to Pandora.

"Alright Roberts now for the next part of your training!" Pandora gulped.

"MOVE IT ROBERTS! YOU WON'T SURVIVE IF YOUR NOT FIT!" Many hours later, Skipper's call echoed across the hills but landed on deaf ears. Pandora had been running the hills since four A.M. as part of her training. She was tired and found the track excessively intense, filled with steep hills and gullies. But Pandora kept running not wanting to upset anyone.

"You know I've never seen any recruit who didn't stop running at this point!" Kowalski commented around noon to skipper. "Don't you think this is a bit excessive? She might hurt herself."

"Oh very well… ROBERTS! TAKE A BREAK!" Skipper yelled out to Pandora via radio who came to a halt where she was on the course.

"Th-thank…. You!" Pandora gasped over the radio to Skipper. Pandora then collapsed to the ground panting. "Oh my god! that's too much!"

"It hard isn't it?" Pandora looked up to see Private leaning over her smiling, Pandora then gave a sheepish grin back. "it's always tough, here try this! It's what I used to keep up my strength during my first trainings!"

Private then handed over a bottle of some liquid. Pandora took it and tried it.

"Um… uh…."

"Well what do you think?"

"tastes um… odd…."

"Well yeah there are a few shots of adrenaline in there but its all going to help! You'll see! your energy will be through the roof!" Private smiled and turned to leave. "And don't worry, the trainings intense but it's worth it!"

Leaving Pandora Private started to walk back to the cabin. Once Private was truly out of site Pandora reopened the drink and chugged it.

"Uhga! Still a little odd but it's good!" Pandora said to herself before standing up and stretching.

"Roberts! Back to the laps NOW!" Skipper's voice echoed over the radio after a bit.

"OK!" Pandora called back energetically. Skipper looked at the radio like it just tried to lick his brain.

"Why is she so energetic all of a sudden?"

"oh well maybe she got a bit of a boost?" Private inquired, Skipper sighed and face palmed.

"Private what did we tell you about the energy drink? Not to the new recruit!" Skipper scolded him.

"Sorry Skippa! She was running more than any of us ever did though, especially for the first day!" Private protested.

"He has a point Skipper, she needed it!" Kowalski interjected earning him a shy smile from Private.

"Kowalski! You were in on it?"

"well let me think… yes." Kowalski deadpanned. Skipper sighed.

"huuugh! If you gave her one today you will have to give her one tomorrow. That stuff only works well if taken more than once." the two commandos smiled at the CO's 'change of heart'. "And her training will be intensified! Ten fold!"

"WHAT?" Private yelped.

"That's the consequence of such an action Private! And you two will have your training intensified as well!" Skipper said and left. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm getting a sardine sandwich!"

Skipper left Kowalski and Private in the yard of the cabin.

"Well this is going to be interesting!" Private muttered.

"yes yes it will….hey?" Kowalski looked around. "Where's Rico?"

"I think he's in the firing range with the bazooka."

"oh my the bazooka huh?" Kowalski pondered getting a confused look from Private.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing Private just a notion of no importance. He's been working on that for a while now." Kowalski patted the young boy on the head and went inside. Private shrugged and followed him inside.

That night Pandora came into the cabin at eight p.m. and fell face first onto the couch.

"Well hello there Roberts! Have a nice run?" Skipper stood over Pandora sipping a canned drink.

"ugh!"

"Well I'll take that as a yes! Better hurry or you won't have any food!" Skipper walked back to the kitchen leaving Pandora to process what he had said. Pandora soon shot up and turned to face the kitchen to see everyone else eating Chinese take out.

"We got you the shrimp lo mein, and a spring roll, hope that ok!" Private said tossing her the box of food and some chopsticks.

"Yes thank you!" Pandora opened the box and began to eat from where she was.

"Is Rico still in the firing range?" Skipper asked, receiving a nod from Kowalski.

"He'll be there for a while he said. Something about the bazooka not firing right." Kowalski explained waving his hand.

"Well that's a pity his food will get cold!" Private eyed his food hungrily.

"Don't even think about It Private! If Rico found out you touched his food, you'd be in mandatory bed rest for a few days!" Skipper slapped Private upside the head. "Roberts take Rico his dinner will you?"

"um… ok." Pandora set down her spring roll mid bite and took the box down to Rico. The moment she left Skipper walked over to her food.

"Well I'll be, she ate it all within a few minutes!" Skipper sighed setting down the box. "And here I was hoping to get some tasty Lo Mein!"

"Maybe next time Skipper, Maybe next time!" Kowalski said smiling between slurps of noodle.

"Rico?" Pandora had gone down to the lower levels looking for the Firing range and some how ended up outside the prison cells. "Hello? Rico!"

She called and called finding no one, Pandora turned around to leave instead finding a door labeled 'Firing range".

"finally!" Pandora muttered opening the sliding metal door. "Rico? I um… have your dinner…."

Pandora looked up from her shoes to see Rico sitting on one knee and a bazooka balanced on his shoulder. His sight was set foreword as he pulled the trigger. The rocket went flying forward in a dead straight path hitting the target. Pandora watched as Rico adjusted some knob or tweaked some wire then fired again and again. Soon Pandora's eyes began to wander and she noticed what Rico was wearing. His usual black jacket was tied around his waist draped over his tan cargo pants. His t-shirt wasn't skin tight but also not loose and white. Pandora blushed as her imagination began to run wild imagining what he looked like under his shirt. Pandora shook her head, now was not the time to fantasies. Pandora looked up to see Rico in that same position only this time checking for ammo.

"Um… R-rico?" Pandora mentally slapped herself out of her see-me-not trick Rico turned around.

"I um.. Brought your dinner." Pandora mumbled unable to look him in the eye.

"Thanks." Rico slurred over the sound of sparking wires. Pandora inched forward to Rico as sparks flew from an open hatch on the weapon.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing it." Rico never took his eyes off of the weapon as he worked the wires.

"Wh-why? It um.. It looked like it worked fine." Pandora murmured. Rico closed the hatch on the weapon abruptly and pointed it at the target. This time the rocket veered to the side slightly as it flew towards the target, hitting it dead on.

"Not right." Rico re-opened the hatch and began to fiddle again. "Needs to miss."

"Why?" Rico turned to face Pandora causing her to start a little. "Um.. Uh…. I-I-I…"

"Target innocent." Rico pointed to the blackened target then took her hand and walked behind the target.

"This one enemy." Rico said pointing to a second target directly behind the first target.

"oh! S-so um… your trying to hit this one?" Rico nodded before heading back to the weapon. Pandora followed him as he set back to work. Standing by the door Pandora stood there a moment before taking a breath.

"Um… C-can I help?" Rico looked up to her and shrugged.

"Ok." Pandora smiled.

"W-what do you need?"

"Electric tape." Rico slurred looking down so his face was hidden in shadow. Pandora nodded heading over to a table cluttered with tools and broken weapons. Rico looked up only when she came back with the electrical tape handing it over to Rico.

"Hold these, there." He pointed to a split sparking wire. Pandora nodded, taking the wire as he taped it back together. Eventually Rico closed the hatch and set the Bazooka on the floor.

"Kneel down." Pandora looked up at him confused. Rico just stared and Pandora got down on one knee. Rico then took the bazooka and set it on her shoulder. Pandora was slightly surprised by how heavy it was. Rico then took one of her hands and placed it on the back handle then took her other hand and placed it on the trigger. Kneeling next to her he looked over her shoulder.

"don't close. Eyes. Look down. this." Rico pointed to little knob shaped like a square U. "line it up. Line with center of target. Then pull trigger." Rico advised her as she clumsily tried to aim. Pandora settled on a spot and fired. The recoil was stronger than she expected, and found herself flying backwards onto Rico. Rico caught her but couldn't keep his footing and fell back onto the floor, holding Pandora. The explosion from the rocket echoed across the room, as Rico caught himself staring up at Pandora who was staring back. Pandora blushed bright red and quickly rolled off of Rico who was hiding his face in shadow again.

"I-I'm sorry!" Pandora apologized her face bright red. Rico sat up still looking down.

"Fine. Fine. It's late. You need. sleep." Rico slurred still hiding his face. Pandora nodded.

"Yeah… um… ok…n-night." Pandora got up and left the room as calmly as she could. Once she exited the room and closed the door she bolted up to the living area.

"Hey Pandora!" Private called to her as she sped by to her room. Private turned to Kowalski as he cleaned the dishes. "What do you think that was about Kowalski?"

"Not sure, but I'm guessing it will be known soon." Kowalski turned back to the dishes as Private kicked his feet in a child like manner. Staring at his feet Private addressed Kowalski.

"Um, Kowalski? Do you think I would look good in a skirt?" Kowalski dropped a dish back into the sink slightly caught off guard by the question.

"Wh-what?" Private looked up with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Would I look good in a skirt?" Kowalski stared at Private imagining him in a mini skirt. His legs were very slender and feminine as was his frame so the picture wasn't bad. Kowalski blushed at the picture.

"Before I answer that might I implore why?"

"oh well Marlene said I would so she gave me one of her old skirts, I was wondering if I should wear it." Kowalski's blush deepened.

"Private…" Kowalski swallowed trying to find the right words so he did not sound like a pervert. "I-I believe you W-would look …. Uh nice in a skirt." Before Kowalski could continue Private leapt up from his seat happily.

"Really? You think so? I've always wanted to try one on! Hold on a second!" Private then ran off to his room leaving a bright red Kowalski frozen in shock. Kowalski only moved when he heard the elevator's door slam shut and someone's heavy foot steps coming down to the kitchen. Kowalski turned to see Rico standing in front of him with a dirty plate, his head turned down. "Hey Rico? Are you feeling fine?"

"Uhhuh…. Feel good…." Rico mumbled as he set down the plate.

"did you get the bazooka to work again?" Rico shook his head revealing to Kowalski a flash of red. Kowalski being not only the scientist of the group but the medic immediately put a hand on Rico's head. "no fever, yet your face is bright red…. Oh!"

Kowalski smiled at Rico before placing a hand on his comrade's shoulder. Rico got the silent message relaxed slightly before walking off to his room. When Kowalski heard Rico's door close Kowalski shook his head.

"How much of that was set up Skipper?" Kowalski addressed the CO who had been lurking in the shadowy corner.

"none of it, it was pure chance, I just had the pleasure of witnessing it." Skipper chuckled. "Rico decided to show Roberts how to use the Bazooka, but did not anticipate the recoil's power. Flung the little girl right into his arms! I've never seen him so flustered!"

"Rico's not good at conveying his thought and feelings so of course he was flustered! He probably thinks Pandora fears him or something." Kowalski sighed as the CO smiled.

"Which is wrong, she was just as flustered! I caught her checking out Rico's arms quite pleased!" Skipper chuckled receiving a scowl from Kowalski.

"Kowalski!" A cheerful call came from down the hall. Running into the room came private in a rose colored pleaded skirt. It came to his mid thighs and highlighted his feminine legs. He had on a blouse as well a form fitting one at that. His bright blue eyes glowed when he twirled in the skirt like a school girl. "Well? What do you think?"

"I- uh… uh-uh-uh-uh-uh…" Kowalski was shocked by Privates entrance so much that he was unable to respond. Kowalski blushed lightly soaking in the picture.

"Kowalski? Why is Private dressed like a girl?" Kowalski snapped out of his trance and gulped.

"Well… uh… it's um… kinda hard to explain… um.."

"Oh Skippa! Do I look good?" Private did another spin.

"that's not important! Why are you dressed like a girl?"

"Oh well Kowalski said I would look good dressed like a girl…" Skipper turned to Kowalski.

"Kowalski I know you have some interesting taste, but this is just weird!"

"It's not like that!" Kowalski insisted pitching his voice.

"Oh well I had asked if I would look good, you see Marlene gave these to me saying I would look nice…" Skipper slapped his face.

"Private please do not cross dress again." Skipper paused before adding "at least in public."

"Ok, Skippa!" Private giggled and skipped off. Kowalski was staring blankly at the place where Private was as Skipper began to walk away.

"Go to bed Kowalski tomorrows going to be a long one!" Kowalski stood there unmoving even as Skipper went into his room.

In Pandora's room a little earlier. Pandora ran in and flung herself onto her bed blushing and pulse racing.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Pandora whispered trying to calm herself down. "Calm down calm down! You just fell on him by accident! Calm down!" Pandora whispered. Sitting up on her bed Pandora tried to think of something calming but ended up just thinking of falling into Rico's arms. Giving up on calming herself down Pandora searched for her tape player. It was one of her few original possessions and it had all of her favorite songs on the tapes. Turning it on Pandora listened to a jazz type Piano opening, as she listened her pulse finally began to slow and she found herself calming down.

"_Ooowa ooowa cool cool kitty! Tell us about the boy from Ney York City! Oooowa oooowa come on kitty! Tell us about the boy from New York City!" _a male chorus sang out.

"_He's kinda tall, he's really fine someday I hope to make him mine allll mine~!" _a nasally girl sang. Pandora listened to the song progress and found herself thinking about Rico. Pandora sighed and groaned.

"aw man, he's so hot!" Pandora muttered as she stopped the song. "I am so hooked."


	6. Chapter 6

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 6: And So the Artist Comes**

Disclaimer: I only own Pandora, and the story that is all! Also for those of you who follow me, I am busy right now with Tech week for my school's production of you're a Good Man Charlie Brown so these next few chapters may be all you get for this week, unless a miracle occurs! Thank you all for your support! 

The next few days consisted of running all day and reflexive training. Pandora was picking up the conditioning fine; she was not picking up the battle training well. As the days passed and the end of break drew near Pandora began to worry. She had not seen Rico since the first day they arrived and they crashed into each other, and when she did, either he hurried away or she stuttered too much and embarrassed herself. It upset her, she had accepted that she liked him, but still she had no idea what he thought of her. On the last day, Pandora decided to not worry and focus on the training. That day began just as early as the last one, at four A.M. and included the same amount of running only this time, Pandora, Kowalski, and Private were being chased by a vehicle. Pandora was also not alone, Kowalski and Private were running with her and Skipper was driving. The entire morning Skipper chased the trio through the hills and valleys of the area never once giving them a rest until lunch. They had stopped in a forest of pines and a few oaks.

"Ok boys, lunch time!" Skipper had turned off the car and stepped out to find Kowalski and Private sitting on the ground panting, and Pandora lying on the ground wheezing.

"That *pant* was too *wheeze* intense! Even *gasp* for you!" Private declared between gasps.

"Well if course it was Private, you'll get in shape faster this way! Now I will give you a twenty-minute head start for the next one. You'll be allowed off the path and I expect you to hide. I will come searching for you, if I find you then you will have to sprint the perimeter of our property until sunset, ok?" Pandora, Private and Kowalski nodded. "Good and those twenty minutes start now!"

Private and Kowalski sped off into the woods with Pandora going in the opposite direction. Skipper smiled he wasn't sure who to hunt down first, the newbie or his SIC and his Private. Skipper shrugged and settled on the new recruit; after all, she needed it more than Kowalski or Private!

Pandora kept running through the undergrowth searching for a place to hide. It had been about twenty minutes by now and Pandora had yet to find a place to hide. Pandora pushed aside a bush finding herself back at the track they had been running on earlier. In the distance, Pandora heard the car Skipper had been chasing them in approach. Panicking Pandora darted out into the road and into the bushes on the other side. Pandora expected many things when she burst into the bushes. One, there was nothing there and she could continue on her way. Two, Skipper was there waiting and she had to sprint until sunset. Three, rabid squirrels were waiting on the other side and she steps on one and they attack. What she didn't expect was to tumble down a hillside into a small well-hidden cave.

"Ow! What the?" Pandora looked around the little cave she landed in and noticed it was in fact a passage that a stream cut into the hill. It sloped downward a bit in front of her. Pandora considered trying to climb out a finding another spot to hide when she heard an engine on the road.

"Come on Roberts! You can't hide from me!" Skipper called out taunting her. Pandora backed away from the small opening and started to run down the passage, stooping to fit in the cave. She continued down the passage carefully keeping a single hand on the wall. The slope was gradual and though the ground was slippery Pandora managed to keep her footing. Soon the slope steepened and Pandora began to have a harder time staying upright until….

"WAAAAH!" Pandora had slipped and began to slide down through the dark cave. Though she couldn't see anything Pandora had to giggle. She had no idea where she was going but she was getting there via all natural water slide! "WHAHahahaha! Oof!"

Pandora landed out in a canyon like area that opened up to the bare grassy hills. Pandora watched the landscape when she heard an echoing ring of metal chiseling away at rock. Pandora followed it until the sound stopped. Confused Pandora looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" for a while no one returned the call but her own echo. In the distance someone took, a deep nervous breathe.

"Here." Pandora heard a familiar voice behind her. Turning around Pandora saw Rico holding a dynamite plunger. Pandora clammed up and turned bright red.

"Umm. Uh… I'm sorry! I fell into that cave looking for a place to hide for the training Skipper planned for us, and he was coming so I ran down the tunnel but then I slipped and slid down here!" Rico put a hand on Pandora's head as she nervously jabbered on.

"It's ok." Rico slurred setting down the plunger. He looked her over once and couldn't help but smile a little. She was a bit shorter than him, her head only came to his chin, and she was still really thin but slowly fattening out thanks to Skipper's odd mother hen behavior with his soldiers. He insisted she ate more than she could ever possibly eat, and if she didn't he threatened extra training. What made him smile was her strange energetic shyness. She could barely talk to him or the others but when she did, she spoke with a silent soft energeticness. It was odd if not contradictory, but he didn't mind he liked it, it was odd like him. What he liked most was her giggle, and he silently wished she would giggle more often, it was a small cute little giggle like a little kid, it suited her and he loved it!

Pandora noticed his small smile and relaxed a little. He had a strange way of relaxing her no matter how nervous she got. She also noticed how though he spoke little his voice had an edge to it that seemed both threatening and comforting. It sort of reflected how he acted, he would act hard and tough at school, but he actually cared. Pandora had caught him paying the cashier in the cafeteria for her lunches. But the one thing she couldn't wipe from her mind was his mad laughter that she had heard when she had first joined. Pandora didn't know why but she found herself loving that crazy laughter!

"Um…. Wh-Whats the plunger for?" Pandora broke the long awkward silence that had just occurred interrupting even her own thoughts. Rico looked down at it and picked it up.

"Show you." He stated simply. Rico then beckoned Pandora to follow him. She did and he went to a natural outcropping of rock. Rico jumped behind it and Pandora followed suite. Rico then set down the Plunger and placed both hands on the plunger. As he did a crazy grin covered his face and he laughed his crazy laugh all of his previous thoughts washing away.

"Kaboom!" Rico pushed down the Plunger and multiple explosions rocked the wall opposite them. They exploded in patterns pictures and even in rhythms. Once the smoke cleared, Rico stood up the grin toned down to a goofy one, and gestured to the wall. Pandora was amazed to see that instead of a normal pile of rubble, the wall was a sculpture! The sculpture was of some man climbing a mountain of fish. Pandora watched then giggled.

"That was so cool!" Pandora smiled her nervousness flushed away as she giggled. "Do you do this every day?"

"Uhuh! Every day. When here!" Rico said his voice now had a strange energetic feel to it. Pandora smiled at the sculpture then looked at Rico.

"Can we do another one?" Rico looked at her, with a look of slight confusion, and instantly Pandora felt her nervousness and jitters flooding back. "Umm… if that's ok…"

"Uhuh!" Rico said his voice and expression fading back to normal. Rico then gently took her hand and led Pandora to another rock face and began to plan how to set the explosions.

When the sun finally began to set, Pandora and Rico had another rock wall filled with explosives. Both were dusty and muddy, and in Rico's case without a shirt. He had ripped it climbing the rock wall. Pandora didn't mind but she found herself staring at his shirtless torso. Pandora and Rico had climbed back behind the out clove with the plunger ready. Rico placed his hands on it and pushed. The explosion rocked the canyon and sent birds flying away in fear. At the base Skipper looked out to the horizon where the birds flew away, Private and Kowalski collapsed behind him.

"It seems Rico's having fun with his training." Skipper turned to Private and Kowalski. "Get up! Lets see what master piece Rico's made this time!"

"What about Pandora?" Private asked as he stood up.

"I have a feeling we'll see her very soon!" Skipper said beckoning them to the car.

Pandora smiled up at the sculpture, it was of the New York skyline with a twist. Monster's wrapped their tentacles around buildings, the swings of a park were made of trees that grew into the swings, and the plants and creatures of dreams twisted in and out of the buildings, parks, schools, and even people. It was amazing.

"Wow! It turned out great!" Pandora said excitedly after looking at it for a bit. Rico stood next to her slowly reaching for her hand.

"Yes, yes it is!" Pandora and Rico turned to see Skipper, Private, and Kowalski standing behind them. Rico's hand nervously jumped back to his side as the CO approached. Kowalski was studying the sculpture while Private was copying him. Skipper smiled as he approached Pandora.

"You seem to have a knack for finding things; normally you would have to wait a year before we showed you this place! Yet you found it on your own and managed to not give yourself away to me!" Pandora looked at him confused. Skipper then pointed to the out clove that Pandora and Rico had been hiding behind. At first glance, it looked like a normal rock but close inspection revealed movement sensors. "There are also heat sensors throughout this canyon; it is extremely difficult to avoid them. And here you are a rookie who accidentally avoided them!"

Skipper laughed grabbing the attention of Kowalski and Private.

"I guess we made the right choice with you!" Skipper slapped her on the back. "As of today you are officially a permanent part of the family!"

Pandora was taken by surprise, when Private ran and hug tackled her.

"Yay! Your now really one of us! I have a sister! I have a sister!" Private looked up at her with shining eyes. Pandora looked to Skipper who smiled and nodded.

"Family or friends either way we look out for each other. Private decided to make us his family, as did Rico and Kowalski." Pandora looked at them her mind racing.

"A family?" She thought happiness washing over her. "A family a real one?"

Skipper smiled and beckoned them to the car.

"Come on lets get back to base, we need to pack for school." Skipper led Kowalski and Private back to the Car and Pandora went to follow only to find a hand had hers. She spun around and found herself embraced by Rico.

"Good job." Rico whispered, making Pandora's heart race again.

"Thanks" Pandora whispered, as he let go leading her back to the car. Pandora smiled, during the last two weeks she had come out of her shell more, fell for a boy, and gained a new family. It had definitely been an interesting two weeks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 7: Welcome to the Base**

Disclaimer: I own nothing But the story and Pandora! I hope you understand!

The group set out from the base early that morning. When asked why Skipper merely said.

"I like to be early." And dropped the subject entirely. Pandora was not looking forward to returning to college. Her classes would start up again and she would have to deal with the drama of an average student. Pandora reached into her bag and looked at her class list, which included, Statistics, biology, Ancient history, and another Art history. Pandora eyed the classes with a mixed feeling of nervousness and excitement. She was excited for the classes but upset because she was not in a Shakespeare class. She loved Shakespeare very much but she could not bring herself to act in front of others. So she was not in the class though she wanted to be. Pandora sighed as private pulled up into the college and went past her dorm.

"Pandora!" Private was smiling broadly to her and took her arm. "We're the first ones back! Come on! Let's pick out your new room!"

"What?" Private dragged Pandora out of the car and into the abandoned dorm that made up the boy's on campus headquarters. He dragged her past the empty moldy rooms of the dorm above and down into the base below it beaming all the while. He led her past the recreation area and into a short hall with six rooms three on either side.

"The two that are open are in the middle of the hall, take a look at them!" Private practically sang gesturing to the two doors in the center of the hall. Pandora cautiously moved to the one on the right and opened the door. The room was a simple square, and small, smaller than the already small dorm rooms. The walls were a deep crimson and the floors were a hard wood. Closing the door Pandora walked over to the left door. The room was rectangular and the size of a normal room. The walls were a soft shade of blue and the floor was carpeted. "You like this one?"

"Well yes but… why am I getting a room here? I have a dorm room." Private smiled at the question like it had been asked twenty times.

"Because you don't live in the dorms anymore! Skippa wants us all on site incase of an emergency so Kowalski changed a few files and now we live here!" Private then lowered his voice. "Don't tell anyone else that you live here though! The administration doesn't even know about this!"

"How?" Pandora gave a questioning look causing Private to giggle.

"Don't know only Kowalski does and when he tries to explain it doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh…." Private hugged Pandora giggling. "Hey!"

"This is going to be great! Let's get your stuff!" Private then let go of Pandora and led her back to the car. As they began to unload their stuff Skipper, Kowalski and Rico pulled up to the dorm. "Skippa! We picked out her new room already!"

"Good job Private! Where is she?" Skipper asked stepping out of the passenger's seat.

"She between Kowalski and me!"

"Drat! I wanted to use that room as a home theater!" Skipper smiled as he began to assist Kowalski and Rico in unpacking their car.

Once the cars were unpacked Private and Kowalski assisted Pandora in moving the last of her things from her old dorm to the base. It was a rather odd event. When the students saw the three leaving the dorm with personal items they didn't question why she was moving or to where they all asked why Private and Kowalski were helping her and how she managed to get two very beautiful boys helping her. Though they didn't ask this to Pandora when Kowalski and Private were around. As soon as one of the boys appeared, the questioning student immediately stopped and stared at them entranced. By mid afternoon Pandora, was all moved in and finally able to relax?

"I really hope things go well." Pandora silently wished as she fell asleep.

"Dori!" Marlene ran to Pandora hugging her enthusiastically as Pandora entered the statistics class. "It seems we have statistics together again!" Pandora smiled and nodded at her friend as Shelly joined them.

"Hey guys! Do you have statistics too?" both nodded and Pandora continued on her stutter having slowed down so she only spoke in a low shy voice. "That's great! I can't wait to hear about your guy's break!"

"Mine wasn't interesting, my dad keeps trying to get me to be an engineer but that was as exciting as it gets." Marlene explained as the class started the three girls took seats next to each other with Shelly in the middle. Lowering her tone Marlene addressed Pandora. "So how was your break with the guys?"

"Yeah! Did Rico mention me?" Shelly asked excitedly.

"It was interesting…" Pandora thought for a second on what to tell her friends and settled on all of it, minus a few details. "The training was hard, and exaughsting. But I shot a guy in the leg and back, I think his name was Savio?"

"Savio! Like the cannibal serial killer Savio?" Shelly asked eyes wide with worry.

"Not sure."

"Was he really tall, tan and ssssssounded like thissss?" Marlene asked imitating his speech pattern.

"Yeah." Marlene didn't ask anything more and neither did Shelly. Pandora instead described the training she went through. The insane amount of sprinting and reflex training and how Skipper chased them in a car one day.

"What did Rico do? Did he attack him?" Shelly asked excitedly. Pandora thought of how she was going to explain he wasn't a part of the training she did without upsetting Shelly and her obsession of the man.

"He wasn't there." She settled on that simple sentence and Shelly accepted it as well. Shelly then took to chatting away about what she did during break. Which included trying to find Rico's home and spamming it with letters of affection. Marlene half listened to Shelly and half listened to the teacher. Turning her head to face Shelly, feigning interest Marlene caught a glimpse of Pandora, staring off into space with a dream like glaze in her eyes. Marlene was confused by Pandora's look and pondered over it the rest of class. She had seen that far off look before on herself when she was dating Skipper. But Pandora was not with anyone and she hadn't been talking about anyone she might really like. They had only been talking about Rico at that point… The light bulb went on.

After class, Shelly went to her next class in a hurry. She had it with Rico and was just too excited to stay. As she sped into the distance, Marlene followed Pandora to her next class.

"You fell for him didn't you?" Marlene asked bluntly, Pandora turned to face her friend and nodded. Marlene sighed. "How did this happen? You said you didn't see him all break!"

"Um… Well I only saw him the first and last day and a little in between…." Pandora murmured to Marlene who smiled.

"You are so hooked. And absolutely adorable!" Marlene smiled. "You have an hour until your next class and mine isn't until three thirty. During that time you're telling how this happened, all the details ok?"

"O-ok…" Pandora nodded following Marlene outside and to her dorm. Thirty minutes later Pandora finished explaining what happened. Marlene wasn't sure if she should worry or be thrilled. It seemed obvious to her Rico liked her back but She also knew Rico wasn't the most stable person. Pandora was too nice and sweet which clashed with Rico's personality which could jump from Quiet stoic and caring, to loud energetic, and kind, to aggressive and psychotic. But Marlene noted that She didn't seem to mind, in fact, Pandora mentioned she liked his maniacal laughter. A fact that left Marlene wondering about Pandora's own sanity. Marlene sighed looking Pandora dead in the eye.

"You know if Shelly hears about this she'll become your worst enemy." Pandora nodded mutely and Marlene sighed. "I won't tell her, but I won't try to hide it if you end up with him, I can't do that." Pandora just nodded. Marlene smiled and gave her a hug.

"Ah love it's a strange thing. It is bliss and pure happiness, yet it has the ability to destroy us with sadness." Marlene released Pandora and smiled. "You have Ancient History next right?"

"Yeah. It's on the other side of campus." Marlene stood up and helped up her friend.

"Then we better get going! It'll take a while to get there. So in the mean time…" Marlene gave Pandora a sly smile. "You can tell me about Private walking around in that skirt I gave him! He looked cute right?"

"Yeah! Like a little girl!" Pandora giggled.

"Ah!" Marlene thought. "There we go that's what he likes. She can be both innocent and not at the same time. She's a bit of a contradiction, like he can be."


	8. Chapter 8

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 8: Taking the Alice**

Marlene and Pandora walked to the history building on the other side of the wooded campus. Pandora had class by herself and Marlene had a class with Private in the same building. The two separated and Marlene walked into her classroom searching for Private.

"Private!" Marlene called to the blonde waving. He waved back from his seat and she walked over to him. Anyone who shot her so much of a single glare received one ten times worse. "Hey private! I heard that you're adorable in a skirt!"

"Not out loud please Skippa's not to pleased with me wearing it. But yeah! It's really comfortable!" Private beamed to Marlene who gave a small smile.

"Hey Private?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if Rico likes Pandora?" Private thought for a moment and looked around the room. No one was watching or listening to them.

"Yeah! It's really bad too! Kowalski said that Pandora fell on him and he ended up so flustered that his face was the shade of a ripe tomato!"

"Yeah I heard about the fall but not the last part, Pandora thought he was upset!"

"No! Not at all!" Marlene gave Private a look that made him smile.

"So their feelings are mutual? That's a relief!" Private smiled at Marlene's concern as the class continued. Mid way through class Private's, cell phone buzzed silently in his pocket. Opening the phone, he found a text from Kowalski. It had three words that made Private internally scream.

"Take an Alice?" Marlene had looked at his phone and read it aloud silently. Marlene scanned the lecture hall. The teacher was facing the board and wouldn't notice one student missing. Marlene tapped Private on the shoulder grabbing his attention.

"I got this." She whispered standing up and leaving the classroom. Marlene walked out of the History building and walked towards her dorm. She had to grab Alice, the school's security guard's attention. This normally only had to happen when either Rico or Kowalski was close to destroying their building or the campus and had to engage the anti-blast shield around their dorm. Alice was always trying to get the boys in trouble and kicked out of the school. Marlene quickly stopped in her dorm, picked up a mask from her room, and put a baggy sweatshirt on over her shirt and sweatpants over her jeans. Marlene ran into Alice snooping around the forest near the boy's dorm. Marlene sighed taking out a piece of gum and popping it into her mouth. She pulled out the mask and put it on. Marlene then sprinted towards Alice.

"AIAIAIAIAIAIAAAAAAH~!" Marlene then tackled Alice to the ground and rubbed her face in the dirt. As she did so, the anti-blast shields went up, an explosion went off and the shields came down. "VIVA LA AGUA! VIVA LA VITA! VIVA VIVA VIVA VIVA! VVVIIIIIIIIIVVAAAAAAAAAA~! Viva la monos!"

Marlene then jumped up off of Alice and sprinted towards the main campus. Alice rose to her feet rapidly and sprinted after her. Marlene raced across to the theater building and ran into the nearest bathroom. Marlene then quickly undressed and hid the clothes and mask under the tiles. Alice then ran in only to find Marlene.

"Hey you student!" Marlene turned to face her and smiled.

"Yes Alice?"

"Did you see a guy in a mask run in here?"

"No I didn't, Alice you really need to lay off the energy drinks! Their making you see things." Alice glared at Marlene and left.

Private sat back in the lecture hall twiddling his thumbs as Marlene took an 'Alice', nervously hoping she didn't get caught. Thirty minutes later Marlene returned and sat down next to Private.

"You so owe me!" Private beamed.

"Ok. Thank you!" Marlene smiled.

"So here's what your going to do. You're getting me into your base." Marlene whispered to Private quietly.

"What? I can't! Skippa said no one but us are allowed in!" Marlene glared him down.

"If you don't I'll show Alice the anti-blast shield generators!" Private whimpered silently mulling it over the rest of class. As Marlene stood up to leave Private gave in.

"Alright! But only this once, if Skippa asks though you blackmailed me!" Marlene smiled and nodded.

Pandora had never been so excited for class to start nor so worried for it to end. The moment she had entered the classroom every girl was on her case for having Kowalski and Private help her move out of her dorm. They threatened to make her life hell if she didn't leave them alone. Pandora sighed as they threatened her, thinking that she's seen hell and though the food was good, the company sucked. But she say a word, she held back, and anxiously awaited the end of class ready to bolt to Marlene or even Shelly. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of more threats from the girls. They all stood up and began to converge on Pandora's seat. Pandora froze for a second and bolted from the classroom leaving her books and bag. She flew down the halls to her new home/dorm and ran down to the lower level hoping no one else was there. Landing on the floor Pandora quickly looked around the base. No one seemed to be present so Pandora ran to the couch in the recreation area and unceremoniously plopped down groaning.

"damn those rank evil-eyed villains!" Pandora shouted in frustration.

"From you I would expect no less than Shakespearian insults." Pandora whirled around on the couch to see Kowalski slightly burnt and watching her amused.

"What happened?"

"Minor miscalculation, I didn't expect the device's core to be so explosive, or unstable." Kowalski pushed up his glasses. "The fan girls getting to you?"

Pandora didn't answer instead she just looked down.

"It happens when any girl gets near us. Except Marlene they fear her." Kowalski paused watching Pandora's expression turn from anxiety to sadness. "You're worried they'll hurt you?"

"Yeah…" Pandora looked up at him. "But it's fine really they haven't said anything like that so its fine! Really!"

Kowalski gave her a look that said, "I don't believe a word of the BS you just spilled".

"Really?"

"Yes!" Pandora insisted.

"I really-"

"Look out!" Private's voice echoed as he came falling to the ground quickly followed by Marlene who smiled when she saw Pandora. Kowalski eyed Private who gave a sheepish smile.

"Before you say anything Kowalski he owes me and so do you! I took the 'Alice' for him and had to tackle that crazy lady for you!" Kowalski turned to Private and gave him a stoic look.

"Blackmail?"

"well…. Yeah." Private deflated a little and began to tear up. "Skippa's going to be mad isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is!" Skipper then walked in with Rico following him drowsily. "Private what did she blackmail you with?"

"I threatened to reveal the locations of you Anti-blast Shields to Alice if he didn't bring me!" Marlene said hauntly before walking up to Skipper.

"You and I need to talk, NOW!" Marlene then proceeded to grab the CO's wrist and drag him away kicking and screaming. Marlene walked to the small hallway and turned back.

"Pandora? May I use your room?"

"Um… ok?"

"Thanks!" Then proceeded to march Skipper away. There was dead silence as the door slammed shut. Kowalski smiled.

"It's about time she did this."

"Uhuh." Rico concurred leaving Private and Pandora confused.

"what do you mean Kowalski?" Private turned to the SIC who was still smiling.

"As you know Skipper and Marlene dated for sometime last year correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well Skipper broke up with her worrying that if he continued to be with her she would become a target of our enemies. When he broke up with her he promised they would date again if she proved she could protect herself. So early this year before Pandora joined us, Marlene insisted that Skipper tested her. He complied and she passed with flying colors. But Skipper refused to get back with her still convinced she could become a target." Kowalski was sitting in the chair opposite Private and Pandora now and Rico stood near him. "Rico and I saw it, she passed perfectly fine but she still needs to convince Skipper of that."

Behind them, the sound of a door opening and closing echoed followed by a battle cry and a body hitting the floor. There was some rustling and another door opened and slammed shut. Kowalski smiled and faced Rico.

"Your room's sound proof you won't hear them."

"What? Hear them do what?" Kowalski kept looking at Rico and answered.

"Nothing Private We'll tell you when you're older."

"Um… d-did they try to… um uh you know…. In my room?" Pandora stuttered it out turning bright red. Kowalski paused and face palmed, muttering.

"No no that's why one of them left, but there's no telling whose room their in." Kowalski groaned and cursed under his breath.

"Dinner?" Rico asked cutting into Kowalski's thoughts.

"Yeah that sounds smashing!" Private jumped up. "Sushi anyone?"

"That sounds good!" Pandora answered as Rico and Kowalski just nodded.

"You two go ahead and get it will you? I still need to clean my Lab." Pandora and Private nodded, and left. Once they were gone, Kowalski sighed and Rico began to walk towards the training area.

"Their already bothering her." Kowalski mumbled stopping Rico in his tracks. "Those crazy girls, she puts it off like its nothing, but I doubt it's nothing. Those girls are rabid. And it will only get worse if she refuses help." Kowalski stood up silently and walked to his lab leaving Rico frozen in his spot. When Private and Pandora returned with two large bags of Sushi and hour, later Rico was sitting on the couch thinking and Kowalski was across from him covered in soot.

"Sushi's here!" Private called happily, unloading the boxes of Sushi onto the small table in front of Rico and Kowalski.

"Perfect! I'm starving!" Kowalski rubbed his hands hungrily, taking sushi from every box except for Rico's. Pandora sat down on the floor across from Private and began to eat. Rico eyed her silently as he ate, listening to private chat away about his day. As the other three laughed, Rico drove himself into his own thoughts.

"_Observe, until we can be certain, only observe her."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 9: Meet the Fangirls**

Disclaimer: I only own Pandora and the story nothing else! Ok? Ok! Yay!

The next few weeks of classes went the same. Every girl in every class bothered her, or threatened her. The only class they did not bother her in was Statistics, but that was because Marlene was there to frighten them away. What made it worse was Kowalski kept coming to her after class and walking with her asking her if she was ok and how class was. Occasionally she would spot Rico following them silently but rarely. Pandora was packing her things at the end of her Biology class hoping this time she would not forget anything. Kowalski did not show up at the end of this one class. By the time, she finished Biology he was in the middle of Advanced Physics. And the teacher watched him like a hawk making it nearly impossible to slip away. So it was Biology when the crazy girls would verbally attack her, many girls made it a habit to stop by for the show. Today though was slightly different. The girls came up to her in a large group and surrounded her. Normally there were like two or three that came up not a small mob circling her and trapping her in the center. Pandora hated small spaces; they made her uncomfortable because she couldn't move enough. So she didn't hate the space so much as the inability to move and act, it brought back bad memories. The girls closed in around her tightening the space, Pandora started to collapse inward.

"You think you're so great having Kowalski worry about your disgusting existence? It's not worth his time!"

"Why do you force yourself on them?"

"Disgusting Whore!"

The group all began to simultaneously attack Pandora verbally, calling her names slamming her appearance, even claiming the boy's only stayed near her because she was so weird, stupid and pitifully nasty that they felt bad. Pandora collapse inward more and more, her hands flying up to her ears as she tried to block out the massive amounts of insults and stimulus. She was being overwhelmed by how many people were talking or yelling. Her mind flitting between memories and reality. As the group continued to attack her, their volume rose to the point that Pandora finally imploded.

"SHUT UP! THOU RANK EYE-OFFENDING MALT-WORMS! THOU ART NOTHING BUT VILLAINS!" Pandora jumped up and screamed out the insults that first popped into her head hoping to shut them up. As the group stood there at first confused then angered by her insults, Pandora tried to find a way to escape. She tried to push her way through the crowd, only to be shoved back into the center.

"Where do you think your going?" Pandora closed her eyes and tried to push her way out to the same effect.

"You're so weak! You can't even get through us!"

"Why do those handsome boys spend so much time with you?"

Pandora looked around trying to find some way of escaping. The girls moved in towards her still throwing insults at her. Pandora quickly glanced behind her, finding there was no one behind the desk he sat at. Pandora ducked down beneath it and crawled out the other side. Standing up quickly Pandora ran out of the classroom leaving behind her books and her bag. Pandora didn't look back, if she did, she would have noticed the girls picking up her bags and leaving. Pandora ran out of the building colliding with Private and Skipper on the way out.

"Ow…."

"Roberts? Whats the rush?" Skipper helped up Private and Pandora.

"Yeah you seem a bit flustered." Private quipped.

"um… nothing really just wanted to…." Pandora fumbled with the words and twiddled her thumbs. Skipper sighed.

"Are those crazy girls getting to you?" Pandora stayed silent. "I see how bad are they? No fights?"

"It's fine really…"

"Are you sure?" Private piped in worried.

"yeah. It's nothing!" Pandora reassured them. "Look I left my books in the class room see you guys later."

Pandora took off back into the building leaving Skipper and Private behind.

"Um should we go after her Skippa?"

"in a minute Private, if she doesn't come back out in a bit then we'll go in." Skipper chuckled. "Besides Rico's probably got it covered."

"No, no! where's my bag?" Pandora searched the classroom from top to bottom looking for her bag. "Where could it have gone?"

Pandora doing one last scan found nothing. Exasperated Pandora plopped down on a chair and began a mental list of what was missing. A biology textbook, a notebook, pencils, erasers, doodle pages, tape player… Pandora jumped up.

"My tape player!" Pandora yelped in surprise. "I left it in my bag! And the tape I had in were my favorite songs!" Pandora sat down trying to think of where her bag could possibly have disappeared to. Lost in thought Pandora didn't notice two girls at the door watching her. When they decided she wasn't going anywhere the two girls left heading out of the building and towards one of the all girls dorm. Walking into the lounge filled with girls, the two stood at the door and clapped. The buzzing room silenced allowing the two to talk. The first one rather small and had brown hair that fell to her shoulders and stuck up like antlers on her head. The other was tall a lithe with grayish hair cut in a bob.

"Girls, the bag if you please!" the grey haired girl said receiving the bag from one of the girls. "Cupid, will you do the honors?"

"certainly Doris!" The brown haired girl named Cupid dug into the bag and pulled out the old eight-track player and opened it up. She looked at the label and let out a disapproving gasp. "Ah! She has the nerve! These songs are labeled after those gorgeous boys!"

Doris snatched the tape out of cupid's hand and read it aloud.

"Number one "citizen soldier" Skipper, two "Analysis and freaky sensitivity" Kowalski, Three "smoooooch!" Private, four "Bad apple" all, five "Kings and queens" all, six "tre il te mar" Marlene, Seven "Caramellsandansen" Shelly, eight "The boy from New York City" Rico!" Doris read all of the songs loudly and received a roar of anger from the crowd of girls. "it's obvious she's far to close to those beautiful Princes than she should! Are we going to let her stay that close?"

"NO!" The crowd echoed.

"Are we going give her stuff back?" Cupid shouted to the group.

"NO!"

"Are we going to do something about her?"

"N- Ahhhhhhh~!" the crowd had stopped mid shout and sighed. Doris and Cupid turned to see Skipper Private and Kowalski standing behind them.

"Well boys It seems these girls were attacking Roberts, are we going to let them?"

"No sir!" the gaggle of girls were all too preoccupied staring at the boys to register what they had said. Cupid was staring at Private her love struck face freezing her features. Doris was the only one who heard what they had said.

"Oh really? Come on boys you don't want her really!"

"Doris your incessant whining and underhand ways is disturbing." Kowalski addressed the grey haired girl.

"Oh come now Kowalski! You know you want me still!" Doris said sweetly causing Kowalski to shutter.

"No no I don't, you're really creepy and whiny."

"Not to mention a full blown bitch."

"Private!" Skipper slapped the boy. "not now!"

Skipper turned to Doris a look of business on his face and his hands behind his back.

"Let's say you give back our little girl's stuff hm?" Skipper cocked an eyebrow causing a quarter of the girls in the room to faint. Doris stood unmoved.

"No, not unless Kowalski gets back together with me." Kowalski gagged and Private sat there seething.

"No can do. You're too controlling and you poison his mind. But I can offer you this."

"What?"

"We promise not to hurt rip off your face." Private mumbled angrily.

"Private!" Skipper snapped at the young boy.

"Hey! Leave im alone!" Cupid yelled at Skipper in her thick Russian accent. "E's just a boy!"

"Not from where I stand…"

"KOWALSKI!" Doris yelled shocked, Skipper snickered.

"Now about our girl's things, we can promise you that we won't let your dorm be destroyed by explosives that are currently counting down strapped to the walls." The girls grew quiet.

"Your bluffing." one said and all of them nodded.

"Oh really? Notice anyone missing?" Skipper gave a sneer as all of the girls thought. They were Kowalski, Private, and Skipper's fans none of them so much as thought of their fourth member all but one.

"RICO!" A girl with black hair called to the front causing the group to freeze and begin to whisper.

"Correct, and Rico's not to happy with what he's witnessed you… Kowalski options."

"Things, monsters, haughty horn-mad ruffians, and villains." Kowalski listed the words with ease causing another third of the room to swoon.

"To impersonal, used to often, that sounds like how the Cambodian's describe us…" Skipper said as Kowalski read the words. "Ah! Villains! What you villains have been doing to our girl."

"Wait! Your girl?" One girl in the crowd asked causing all heads to face them.

"She's officially apart of our little family, you mess with her you mess with us!" Private piped in trying to sound mean.

"WHAT?" the entire room gasped. The room sat still in shock, Doris stepped forward.

"Track one "Citizen Soldier" she connects it to Skipper, Track two "I Am A Scientist" connects to Kowalski, Track three "Smoooooch" connects to Private, and Track Eight "Boy From New York City" connects to Rico. this is what she thinks you guys are like!" Doris practically yelled to the boys. Kowalski shrugged.

"Citizen soldier? Sounds about right to me for Skipper. Same with "The boy from New York City"." Kowalski stated, Private nodded in agreement.

"I Am A Scientist? Very right for Kowalski. Citizen Soldier fits Skipper perfectly." Private quipped, Skipper crossed his arms.

"I don't know the song called "Smoooooch" but just the title sounds like Private!" Skipper smiled. "Now will you give us the Tape player?"

"Why? There are no bombs and no way for you to negotiate! What now!" Doris cackled, and Cupid joined her.

"Rico, surprise me."

"Uhuh." Rico stepped out from behind them. While Skipper, Private and Kowalski followed, the girls Rico had been following Pandora, eventually leading her back to her room. Rico flashed a look of disapproval to the room before coughing up a grenade.

"EEEEWWWW!" The entire room took a least a step back from him.

"Now I'll ask you again, give back Roberts' things." Doris and Cupid had stood their ground and continued to do so. Doris looked to Cupid who nodded. Doris took the tape and snapped it in half. Cupid took the player and smashed it on the floor tearing up.

"Why do you care so much? Why do you worry about a sniveling good for nothing baby?" Cupid cried out at the boys followed by Doris.

"She's just an idiotic slut!" to this Skipper turned around and held out his right arm. He pointed his index and middle finger away from his body, he placed his pinkie like it was on a trigger and pantomimed firing a gun. Rico, Kowalski, and Private nodded. Kowalski and Private simultaneously walked foreword smashing the side of their hands into Doris and Cupid's necks. Both girls released the items the held including Pandora's books and broken tape player. Kowalski and Private picked up the items and calmly turned around and left. Rico stayed in his spot in the middle of the doorway. Snorting Rico pulled the pin out of the grenade tossing it into the room. He then calmly walked away closing the door behind him. Through, the closed doors the panicked yells and screams of the girls echoed until there was a hissing noise and the screams started to stop.

"Gas attack Rico? I expected a bigger bang, what type of gas?" Skipper asked behind Rico.

"Trenoble." Skipper gave a sneer.

"Heh! And here I thought you had run out of those! Permanent or temporary?"

"temporary." Rico shrugged. "no need. to waste."

"Sounds logical enough." Kowalski responded from his position over the broken tape player, and tape. "so they'll be unconscious for the ext two hours and then have the symptoms of radiation poisoning for the next four months."

"They'll miss the rest of the school year!" Skipper smiled at the thought. "That's just perfect!"

"Can you fix it?" Private asked checking the bag to make sure all of Pandora's things were there.

"Back to its original state, no. The parts needed to fix this device aren't sold anymore. But I can remodel it and get the songs again." Kowalski responded.

"How long would that take?"

"About a month or so." Kowalski said flatly.

"Oh dear! What are we going to tell Pandora? It's her favorite thing of all times!" Private looked at Kowalski with his giant puppy dog eyes. Kowalski sighed.

"I can't work any faster on it Private, I'm swamped as it is with both school and you guys." Skipper nodded.

"Leave the talking to me, and it will be fine Private!" Skipper placed a Hand on Privates shoulder. "Lets go back boys Roberts' probably wandering the base looking for us."

"yes sir!" The four young men left the dorm and the soon very sick group of girls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 10: Left Alone**

Disclaimer: I only Own Pandora and the story everyone else I do not own!

When the boys returned to the base Pandora was walking out of the living area with a note pad in hand and a pencil in her mouth.

"Pandora! We found your bag!" Private called to her and ran over with the bag.

"Really! Thank you so much!" Pandora began to search the bag for one very important item. "Where's my tape player?"

"It wasn't with your bag." Skipper cut in to Pandora's frantic search of the bag. "We found it out by dorm 4. It looked like someone had gone through it, so we checked to be sure that everything was there. We didn't see the tape player in question."

"Oh…" Pandora slumped down onto the couch holding the note pad tightly. "I guess I shouldn't have left my bag in the biology room then…."

"Don't worry Pandora It will turn up, I promise!" Private vowed, trying to cheer her up. Pandora nodded sadly not completely convinced. Rico eyed Skipper as he walked to the large computer. Skipper narrowed his eyes in response; any on looker could practically see the lightning strike between the two as if they were trying to will the other to do something.

"Incoming Call from CIA Co-Directors, Mason and Phil." The computer lit up as the automatic voice called the four men to attention in front of the screen.

"Roberts! Get up here!" Skipper ground out through clenched teeth. Pandora jumped up and ran next to Private joining them at attention.

"Boys, it's a pleasure to speak with you again!" A young man with a tidy head of brown hair and strangely English teeth said.

"You to Sir!" Skipper responded saluting.

"Oh please Skipper you and your boys can call me Mason." Mason looked to the man next to him; he had the same color hair only lighter and messier. He started to vigorously gesture with his hands. "Ah Phil I see who your talking about!"

Mason turned back to the row of soldiers.

"Well it seems our little Penguins have a new member if we are not mistaken!" Pandora shot Private a questioning look, he gave a slight twitch to behind them signaling he would tell her later. "Young lady what is your name?"

"P-Pandora Roberts Sir!" Pandora stuttered out getting a chuckle from Mason and some signals from Phil.

"Yes Phil she is quite adorable but you saying that is just creepy." Mason smile then dropped to a frown. "Now I assume you have an idea of why I have called Skipper. One of you're…. 'little friends' is wreaking havoc in Europe and we need you to… do your thing as Phil puts it."

As Mason talked, he would occasionally pause and look to Phil who would signal something then continue.

"But as Phil also points out you have a new recruit. Is she ready for a mission?"

"No, not yet by Mid-summer maybe but not now!" Skipper answered quickly receiving a nod from both men.

"Very well, then we will ask that three of you take the mission, preferably you Kowalski, and Private."

"Why not Rico? He's perfectly ready for a battle!" Skipper asked.

"One word, sorry two, Italy Monaco." Mason deadpanned watching Phil's signing, Skipper nodded.

"Well then that explains a lot." Skipper turned to Rico. "Sorry Rico looks like your sitting this one out with Roberts!"

Rico deflated a little but still nodded. On the Screen Phil signed something making Mason laugh.

"Yes yes she does look like a Panda Phil." Mason chuckled before turning back to the matter at hand. "Sorry, the information is being sent as we speak. We expect you and your men to leave immediately."

"You have our word!"

"Very good Mason and Phil out." the screen went black and Skipper walked foreword to address the group.

"Right Kowalski and Private get ready for departure. Rico You're in charge when we're gone." Skipper turned to Pandora. "Roberts go help Private get ready. You'll lean something about preparation."

"Yes sir!" Pandora saluted and left with Private for his room. Skipper walked up close to Rico.

"I expect you to keep an eye on Roberts while we're away." Skipper smiled a bit. "And try to make the first move ok? But don't go in too strong it doesn't go over well."

"Wah?" Skipper slapped Rico in the back as Rico blushed lightly.

"Ha! It's nice to see you loosening up boy!" Skipper then pulled him into a half huddle. "Just go for it, and see what happens I can almost guarantee she will respond positively!"

Rico hesitated for a minute then nodded. Skipper patted his head one last time before heading to his room to get ready to depart, leaving Rico to ponder what to do.

"Hey Private?" Pandora was helping Private pack a small bag with clothes and toothbrush.

"Yes?"

"Why did they call you the penguins?"

"Well that's the name of our group. We work directly with world governments and we needed a name. One of our Clients was not very fond of us, so he named us the penguins because he hates penguins as well. It just sort of stuck; it's better than what the government of Nepal calls us!" Private giggled out.

"What do they call you?"

"Team psycho! It can be true especially on a mission. Our job isn't for one who is completely sane. Our work involves many things no normal military wants to face, its enough to drive a person mad! But as Skippa says, Someone has to do it!" Private gave Pandora reassuring smile. "Hey, I have a request! If Rico asks you out, be honest to your feelings!"

"Wah?" Pandora was caught by surprise but nodded anyways.

"great! Now that's everything! Let's get to the main room!" Private picked up the tiny bag and hurried out of his room, the tails of his uniform trench coat flowing behind him. Pandora followed trying to grasp what Private had asked. Out in the main room Skipper was already waiting in uniform with Kowalski.

"Let's go Private!"

"Coming Skippa!" Private gave Pandora a hug good bye and JOGGED TO Skipper and Kowalski. They exited down a hall behind the screen that Pandora hadn't noticed before. As they entered the door closed leaving Pandora and Rico alone in the base.

"it's late. go sleep." Rico slurred from his position on the couch, Pandora nodded.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Pandora ran off awkwardly and went to her room. Once inside she shut the door and plopped down on her bed. "well that was awkward."

Pandora picked up the note pad, and picked up a pencil. She jotted a few lines at the top of the picture and smiling at it set it down on her bedside table. Lying down on the bed Pandora closed her eyes imagining what sort of Mission the others were on.

"they left?" Marlene was fuming during Statistics when Pandora told her Skipper, Private and Kowalski were away.

"Yeah, last night."

"So it's just you and Rico left in the base?" Marlene smirked as she questioned Pandora.

"Er… Well yeah…" Shelly spun in her seat to face Pandora.

"What! You're alone in your dorm with Rico! I wish I was you!" Shelly swooned and sighed not noticing Pandora's emotions.

"Yeah ok Shelly." Marlene said staring forward at the teacher bored. Pandora tried to keep her eyes forward and focus on Math but couldn't seem to focus. Class dragged on for what felt like hours and when it finally ended Shelly dashed off to her next class excited to be in class with Rico. Marlene and Pandora went out towards Marlene's room, looking up Marlene sighed.

"Looks like its going to rain soon."

"Yeah, hey Marlene?"

"Yeah?" Marlene asked still staring up at the sky.

"what sort of missions do Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico do?" Marlene stopped and

Looked back to Pandora.

"I'll tell you back at my room. Ancient History was cancelled today right?" Pandora nodded.

"Yeah Ms. Gregor's sick so no class today why?"

"Just wondering." Marlene shrugged as they entered the dorm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 11: A Description and Spoons**

Disclaimer: I own Pandora and the story! No one else! 

They walked in silence until Marlene had closed the door of her dorm room. Marlene sat at her desk and Pandora sat by her bed. "Ok so what missions do they do?"

"Yeah, they never told me what types of missions they do." Marlene nodded solemnly.

"Yeah there's good reason for that. Pandora before I answer you question please answer mine. Even after I tell you what it is these boys do, will you still stay with them?" Pandora pondered the question then nodded. Marlene took a deep breathe.

"They hunt down the worst of the worst, the criminals of the world so crazy and so evil the united forces of the world won't stop them. The criminals they hunt are psychopaths beyond any help. You met Savio right?" Pandora nodded. "He's a cannibal; before the boys caught him he ate an entire village in Indonesia alive. He would travel the world hunting people he thought would be tasty and ate them. Skipper has Kowalski trying to figure out what is causing Savio to see other humans as food. So far, nothing has come up. There are others just as nuts if not more. Each penguin, you know that's their official group name right?"

"Yeah…" Pandora responded spacily.

"Well each penguin has been affected by one of these criminals in one way or another. Lost family to them, friends, and other loved ones. Even been their little experiments, when they met each other in high school they had either been running from them or fighting back weekly." Marlene stopped and watched Pandora who was still sitting there watching Marlene.

"How do you know?"

"Skipper and I were dating when he first started the group, I was the one to suggest that they became a group, he and Kowalski, Private Hadn't transferred to the school yet."

"What about Rico? Wasn't he with them?" Marlene shook her head.

"Rico just sort of showed up one day at school, Skipper and Kowalski stayed close to him making sure no one upset him and that he didn't upset anyone. Eventually he followed them and they started to disappear every other month or so. Then once we hit college the missions became less frequent but more intense. And skipper and I broke up." Marlene smiled sadly to Pandora. "You know those missions they go on aren't at all nice. They live in the streets and always come back slightly shaken. As Skipper put it "it's a nasty job, we walk on the edge of Insanity and normality everyday. From your first mission on your own that fine line ready to tip either way at any moment. However, we have to stay on that line. I f we don't know one will and more lives will be lost to those maniacs. Its hard and painful but someone has to do it." So Pandora are you going to leave them?" Marlene asked leaning foreward Pandora was stunned.

"I would understand if you don't want to stay in their group…"

"I'll stay." Marlene looked up surprised she had hoped she had convinced her otherwise.

"Why?"

"As Skipper said someone has to do it. Besides" Pandora looked up her eyes cloudy and dark. "I'm no stranger to that fine line. I've walked it to many times and if there's any chance I can keep anyone else from walking that line I will take it!"

Marlene was shocked by Pandora's grim tone. Marlene nodded weakly to Pandora who stood up.

"I need to go do homework. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you." Pandora nodded and left leaving Marlene to think.

Pandora walked briskly to the base as rain began to pour from the sky. She didn't look up once as she walked into the moldy dorm and down to the base. She unceremoniously dropped her bag on the couch and turned to the door to the training area. She hadn't ever thought of going in there before, but now she felt she needed to. Opening the door, she found a very large room with three little rooms separated by bulletproof glass. Just inside the door, Pandora saw a wall filled with traditional firearms and cold steel on the left. To her right were strange gadgets hanging from the wall. Pandora spied some dart like objects and scanned the room for a target. Pandora silently grabbed the dart-like objects and strode to the center room. It was an oblong room about 400 yards long with plexy-glass like material walls. At the other end was a target, about the size and shape of a human. Pandora gripped the tip of one of the darts and sizing up the target flung the dart as hard as she could. It came up short hitting the foot of the target. She walked forward, picked up the dart, and went back to her last position. Gripping the dart by the tip again, Pandora repeated the action landing the dart on the target's foot.

"Tch! Not good… more power behind the throw." Pandora muttered bitterly. Pandora's thoughts were swirling with anger and determination, and confusion. Normally Pandora would run away from the very idea of facing maniacs so nuts that not even the world's collective efforts could stop them. But something made Pandora want to fight now. The more she thought of it the more she only confused herself.

"Yes someone has to do it, but not me!" Pandora flung another dart hitting the foot again. Readying another one Pandora thought more.

"Why can't I convince myself to leave? I should just leave now!" throw, lands on the ankle.

"Why? As soon as I think of leaving I feel guilty about leaving them!" Throw lands on the knee.

"I want to run but I don't want to leave any of them!" Throw lands on the groin.

"I can't abandon them!" throws two they hit both armpits, and Pandora's vision begins to blur.

"They've been so kind to me!" Three more hit the target on the stomach rocking the target a little. Pandora's vision starts to become a watery mess of colors but she continues to throw.

"Those they hunt have hurt them so much their willing to risk insanity! If they are going to throw themselves into such a situation" Throws one hit's the elbow causing the target to rock more.

"I should be willing as well!" Throws one hit's the right lung. The target rocks more.

"They need someone to watch their Backs!" Throws the last dart hitting the neck, the darts backs open and spark. They send a shockwave through the target to the dart in the neck. Once the shockwave hit's the dart in the neck it flashes a light for a second before the target's head separates from the rest of the target. Pandora looses the last of her vision and running back to the wall searches silently for something else to throw. Searching the left wall Pandora found about ten small knives. Grabbing them, Pandora ran back to the target only this time standing a bit father back and began to throw. As she threw, her vision began to resurface only slightly different though she hardly noticed. All Pandora knew was her aim, and power was improving rapidly. Each knife stuck itself firmly in a vital area instead of bouncing off as they did only a few seconds before. Pandora continued to throw until she ran out of knives. She then ran back to the weapons and continued the cycle unaware of the rest of the world.

Rico walked into the base exaughsted. He had just spent the last to hours trying to avoid Shelly's incessant attempts to woo him. It exaughsted him every time but he refused to show it. He had learned that any sign of exaughstion meant weakness and pain. Setting down his Bag Rico noticed Pandora's things dropped carelessly on the floor, yet he saw no Pandora. Curious Rico went to her room to look for her. It was a mess, her clothes strewn on the floor and her books littered her bed. Not seeing her, Rico went to look elsewhere. As he passed the Training area, he heard a faint tapping sound like metal digging into wood. Slowly walking in Rico found Pandora throwing some form of metal star at the target. Rico walked forward to get a closer look. Pandora was at the edge of the target range, about 400 yards. What surprised Rico was not only the ferocity with which Pandora threw the weapons but the sheer amount of weapons stuck to the target! There were darts, knives, throwing stars, needles, pencils, pens, forks. Rico even spied a few spoons nuzzled in the array of projectiles that littered the target. Rico stood at the door as Pandora ran out of projectiles, the last one hitting the dead center of the target's 'heart'. Pandora turned to get more projectiles but ran into Rico who grabbed her by her wrists.

"Stop. No more. Room." Pandora just stared up at him her mind swirling yet relaxing.

"Th-their going to hunt a madman right?" Pandora began to cry her voice cracking. "One that's way too crazy to fix? One that would dissect them if given the chance?"

Rico watched her as Pandora began to cry, slightly surprised she had found out about who it was they hunted and at her emotional response. Normally a recruit found that out during their first mission briefing, and almost all of them dropped out before the mission started.

"And here I am unable to fight…" Pandora looked down. "It makes me feel pathetic. How can I help if I can't do anything but throw things? Put me up close to a guy and I would need to be rescued like some stupid damsel in distress!"

Pandora laughed bitterly and fell down to the ground wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I want to help you guys, someone has to have your guy's backs." Rico was slightly startled by the statement. Pandora was more worried about failing them then anything else. Pandora noticed her vision wasn't changing even as she calmed, though it was the same as when she cam into the base it was different somehow. She only just realized it but as she looked around the room, she noticed things she didn't before. Somewhat confused Pandora stood up and squinted at the door. As she did, little labels popped into her vision containing notes on the door. "Titanium alloy reinforced with a steel diamond mix, with a double encrypted security code and an old fashioned pad lock. Options for dismantling…."

Pandora read the labels in her vision in a whisper not realizing Rico was still there.

"Wah?" Pandora looked up to him the labels disappearing.

"The door, I looked at it and I saw this label pop out from it…." Rico watched her confused, and placed a hand on her head. She didn't have a fever but Rico wasn't convinced. "What are you… HEY!"

Rico picked up Pandora and walked out of the training area. Setting her down on the couch Rico pulled out his cell phone and pressing a button set it to his ear. Pandora watched confused. She tried to get up and leave but Rico just set her back down every time.

"Kowalski. Rico." Rico talked into the phone. "Pandora, saw label from door… Described it… Construct…. And locks… Dismantling. Uhuh…. Huh….."

Rico then sat down to Pandora and looked into her eyes.

"Cloudy… milky cloudy… Uhuh… UUUUHuh… Ok ok!" Rico paused for a bit before answering again. "Target range… Covered dummy in stuff."

Rico shrugged and continued.

"Uhhhhh, Darts, knives, stars, needles, pencils, pens, forks, a spoon." Pandora heard a loud laugh and some merriment from the phone. "Uhuh…. Yeahuh…ok ok…. Bye."

Rico hung up before turning to Pandora and placing a hand gently on her head. Pandora blushed and Rico nodded giving a small smile.

"Nanites. Woke up. Kowalski explain. When he. Gets back." Rico said simply before getting up and going to the living area. He stopped in the hallway just before the turn into the hall. "Your not useless."

Rico disappeared down the hall leaving Pandora still sitting on the couch blushing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 12: A Little More Information**

Disclaimer; I own nothing but Pandora and the story! Thank you! See you all with updates In a bit!

The next day passed by without much happening. Pandora made it through Art History and Biology without running into the girls. The only thing that really annoyed her was that wherever she looked the labels appeared in her vision and no one else saw them! On top of that, she could not turn it off until Kowalski got back at some time. Pandora sighed as she sat through the end of Biology watching the rain pound on the window. The rain had not stopped or slackened since the day before and came down hard and fast. Lightning clapped overhead as class ended signaling for everyone to rush out to their dorms. Pandora grabbed her bag and raced back to the base. Shortly after calling Kowalski Rico suggested Pandora practiced handling a knife and offered to teach her. Pandora ran into the woods reaching the abandoned dorm drenched. Walking inside Pandora spotted Rico ahead of her opening the elevator. Pandora ran over and got in with him nervously twiddling her thumbs. She never liked the elevator it was small and stuffy she just wanted to get out soon. Suddenly the elevator jerked and went dark tossing Pandora and Rico around a bit.

"Ow!" Pandora felt something land on her as the elevator stopped moving. Pandora for a second couldn't see anything in the dark, and then she felt a tingle behind her eyes as the world around her swam into focus like the lights never went out. The first thing Pandora saw was Rico laying on top of her staring at her. When he noticed her staring at him, he quickly rose and helped her up. In the dark Rico couldn't see much but he could still see shapes and figures.

"Stuck… power's out." Rico suggested, Pandora looked around the elevator trying not to take a deep breath. Instead, she began to take quick shallow breaths trying to not smell fearing what would meet her nose. Pandora began to shake from her quick shallow breaths and taking a deep breath Pandora found she smelled sweat and….chemicals.

"I-I Need out!" Pandora whispered clutching her nose. The chemical smell was bringing rise to old painful memories. Pandora looked around wildly like a trapped animal. Finally, she caught what she was looking for, a label appeared below their feet. "Means of escape…. Small charge of TNT… Rico?"

Pandora looked up to Rico hopefully. Rico hesitated before hacking up a small stick of TNT. Pandora took it without any comment on his hacking it up. She set it on the right spot and readied to set it off.

"This will blow the entire floor out so be ready for a fall to the ground!" Pandora lit the short fuse and the TNT exploded the floor out. Pandora and Rico fell a short distance to the door of the base, which had closed tightly. Studying it, Pandora moved to the right side of the door and reached into the open panel next to it. Pulling out a wire and putting the sparking wire to another the door opened allowing the two inside. Pandora trudged in and laid down on the couch.

"Ugh! What happened?"

"Power outage." Rico responded looking around for the emergency power. Finding it, he flipped the lever and power came back to the base but not the elevator or the door. "Go shower."

"Yeah feel like I need one…. Thanks." Pandora nodded to Rico, her voice once again quiet. Leaving the room to take a shower Pandora left her bag behind. Rico went to go to his own room when something caught his eye in Pandora's backpack. A note pad was sticking out of her bag with what appeared to be a drawing on it. Curious Rico took it out of the bag and looked at it. It wasn't great but it wasn't terrible, it was obvious she spent some considerable amount of time on it. However, Rico was more taken of who it was of. It was him smiling a giant goofy smile like in the canyon. Next to, it was three hearts very girly and clique, but still there. Rico replaced the note pad and walked back to his room contemplating things.

Pandora walked out of the shared bathroom towel wrapped around her feeling better. Her nervousness had calmed and she felt tired. Going into her room she went to get changed into her Pajama's. Rico exited his room with some food he kept in his room just in case. He wasn't hungry but Pandora might be so he took the food to her room. Slowly opening the door Rico nudged his head in, and his face dropped. He was looking at Pandora without a shirt on and three large scars running down her back. They looked like surgical procedures that had gone wrong since all three looked slightly discolored and still open slightly. Pandora turned a shirt now on and found food sitting just inside the door and no sign of Rico. She assumed Rico gave her the food because he was the only other one here… Right?

Rico sat down at the computer screen and typed away looking for something.

Pandora nervously ate, she had no idea who had brought the food or if Rico and herself were the only ones in the base. She remembered seeing the prison cells at the training base but she wasn't sure if anyone was here. Pandora tried to shake the idea from her head as she began to doze. Pandora stopped eating and crawling into her bed tried to sleep.

After a few hours of searching Rico found what he was looking for. He frowned at the screen. Rico saved the file to show Skipper and went back to his room. If the electricity was back by tomorrow he would have class with Shelly, he needed his rest.

After about three hours of thinking, Pandora finally managed to sleep, only to have a nightmare. She was trapped in a small dark room restrained to a table. Words of a song echoed across the room.

"_Look left! Look right now what do you see? it's a pretty little scalpel just waiting for me! Look up! Look down and what do you see? IT'S YOUR PRETTY LITTLE SWEET MEATS WAITING FOR ME!" _Pandora screamed and bolted upright terror gripping her sides. Shaking Pandora looked around for her Tape player for refuge. Then she remembered it was lost and began to search for another refuge. Pandora over taken with fear of staying alone in her room got up and tip toed out of her room and across the hall. Sneaking up to the door closest to the end of the hall she slowly opened the door.

"R-rico?" Rico sat up sleepily and turned to face Pandora who was standing above him fear shining in her eyes. "Um… c-can I sleep here?"

Rico nodded without a second thought. Pandora slipped in under the covers and nestled in Rico instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Pandora felt the fear from the dream slip away relaxing in Rico's warm embrace. Rico clocked out quickly, and Pandora smiled to herself and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Pandora soon found herself drifting off to sleep fear completely leaving her mind.

Rico woke up the next morning not reading much about his surrounding except one thing, there was another person asleep in his arms. Rico slowly opened his eyes and saw Pandora sleeping soundly in his arms. Rico was very surprised but managed not to wake her as he almost comically jumped from the bed. Silently he went through his head all of the possible reasons she could be in his bed, many of which he really hoped did not happen. Then it hit him, she had come to him very scared of something and asked to sleep here. He had agreed. Rico slapped himself for not remembering. Pandora mumbled something in her sleep and turned over towards him. Rico smiled seeing her so peaceful, and caught up in the moment kissed her forehead. He then grabbed some clothes from the pile on the floor and left to let her sleep. He examined the base and discovered the power had yet to return so he and Pandora were stuck down in the base. Rico sighed and sat down at the large computer screen and started to type.

Pandora woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed ,and not in her own room. Pandora freaked out a bit before remembering she went to Rico after she had her nightmare. Getting up she noticed Rico wasn't there. Walking drowsily out of the room Pandora found Rico at the Computer screen looking at some document. Pandora snuck away to get changed. when she came back, she was dressed and still a bit drowsy. Pandora walked up behind Rico and fumbled a bit. She hadn't realized she had used her see-me-not trick and sort of stood behind him silently watching what he was doing and hoping he would notice. Then when she saw the document, he was reading she wished he wouldn't. It was an investigative file he was reading a list of evidence and what was being accused. It was a case file she was all too familiar with because sure enough it was there, her own name was on the evidence list. Rico stopped there and clicked the link to the specifics. Pandora had been on the evidence list because of the multiple fake surgical procedures her mother had conducted on her. Pandora couldn't take her eyes off of the page and Rico's expression. It was one of worry and rage. Pandora backed away her little trick faded, and Rico turned around to see her. His rage instantly dissolved to fear and sadness and he stood up. Pandora just watched him frozen as he embraced her again this time keeping her very close to him almost protecting.

"Memories bothered. you?" Rico asked, he was referring to the previous night, Pandora nodded weakly. "that why. You want to. Protect us?"

Pandora nodded and began to shake.

"No one protected me. I never had anyone have my back so when someone has no support I want to help them…." Pandora tried to explain, Rico's embrace tightened as she began to cry into him.

"S'ok. I got. you. I won't. let you. be hurt." Rico then kissed her head. "You mine?"

Pandora paused trying to sort out everything, even before she knew what had been asked she nodded. Rico held her close not wanting to let go, but in the back of his head not only was he celebrating he was giving Skipper the 'there I did it! HA!' thing. Rico smiled and held her tight for a little bit longer before he found she had grabbed him back. Pandora pulled up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek in return.

"Your mine?" She asked her voice still a little shaky from crying. Rico nodded and smiled, Pandora smiled back softly and just sort of melted into him giggling at the delivery.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 13: The Return And The War**

Disclaimer: I only own Pandora! Nothing else! Thank you!

Shelly came out of class disappointed, Rico hadn't shown up for class. She wouldn't be so upset if Pandora had showed up for class today. But instead neither of them showed and the power was still out. Shelly walked despondent into her and Marlene's room. Marlene was talking on the phone with someone.

"I see your both locked in. Oh ok… Pandora? HE WHAT!" Marlene yelped then giggled not taking notice of Shelly behind her. "Woah woah! Really! You go girl! A spoon? Really it got stuck where? HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! that's hilarious! WOW REALLY?"

Shelly couldn't take it anymore and picked up the other dorm phone to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah the dart got stuck in the um…. Lower reigons of the target and since its human shaped it felt weird to go and try and get it out so its still there." Pandora chirped over the phone.

"I still can't believe you lodged a spoon into that thing! And be honest, where you even thinking last night?" Pandora paused be for silently answering.

"I-I geuss. I was just really scared and I don't have my tape player so I geuss I went to him instinctively. BUT NOTHING HAPPENED! NOTHNG!" Pandora instantly yelped into the phone.

"You went to who last night!" Marlene turned around from her seat on the bed to see shelly holding the other phone on her bed. Marlene gave a look of 'oh god we are screwed' before Pandora answered.

"well I had a nightmare last night, a really bad one that always comes back but I don't have my tape player. I normally listen to a special tape I made when I have the dream but its gone so I-I went to Rico and stayed with him for the night." Shelly's jaw dropped. "I WAS ONLY IN HIS ROOM NOTHING ELSE!"

Pandora yelped at the silence Shelly looked down for a second angerly, but then answered.

"Its ok…"

"What?" Marlene was surprised when Shelly lifted her face. She was smiling a big smile that looked pained.

"Yeah its not like you two are dating now or anything!" Marlene gulped. "Cause if you were I would become your worst enemy! Ok?"

Pandora on the other side of the phone began to nod.

"uH YEAH….."

"Good now if you'll excuse me…" Shelly then put down the phone and left the room.

"O god, Pandora, Why did you tell her?"

"I'm sorry! I just thought it would be easier than lieing, besides she would probably find out soon enough…"

"What that in a fit of terror you went and slept in Rico's room?"

"No…." Pandora whispered softly into the phone. She was still stuck in the base and was currently sitting in her room with the landline in her hand.

"Then what?"

"Well…." Pandora told Marlene what Rico had told her when she saw him looking over her case files. Marlene initially asked about the file but Pandora had to dismiss the question telling her she would get the file to her so long as she didn't have to look at it. "so that's what he said…. Um does that mean we're dating?"

"wah? He did wha?" Marlene had a feeling of both impending doom and overjoyed for Pandora. "Yes that does! Oh dori! As soon as you get out of that place you and I are going out and getting some ice cream ok?"

"Ok!" Pandora giggled into the phone forgetting about Shelly.

Rico walked the length of the base bored but happy. As Rico passed by the living quarters he heard giggling coming from Pandora's room, sneaking a peek he saw Pandora lyeing on her bed with a phone up to her ear. She wore a pair of tigh high neon striped socks and purple shorts, her shirt was a deep blue and she wore a hat that looked like a panda. Rico walked away from her room blushing slightly. He walked passed the computer, noticing the file still up Rico shut it down. The rest of the day was pretty dull, they couldn't get out and soon the phone's died so they had pratically no connection to the outside world. Pandora passed the day doodling and such. Occasionally she went to the training area to practice some targeting. Rico stayed in the training facility all day. When Pandora did come in he would show her some hand to hand skills. Really simple ones since she didn't pick up on them so easily. After about two hours of practicing Pandora left to take a nap having picked up on some things. That night was boring and long as well as was the next day. The power managed to stay out for another two days, on the final day with no power Pandora had finally learned a few basic moves with a knife. Rico was walking through the base that night and passed by the computer as he did the screen lit up.

"home base, come in home base! This is Skipper reporting in!" Rico walked up to the screen and pressed a button.

"Go ahead."

"Ah Rico! Good news we're on our way home now, but from the looks of it the powers out and your trapped huh?" Rico nodded. "Is Roberts there?"

"Uhuh!" Rico found himself saying happily. Skipper smirked.

"you took my advice then?" Rico nodded, it hadn't exactly happened as Skipper had suggested but it still did. "That's a good man! And judging by your attitude she went with it, and from the chatter and squeals in the distance, she's quite happy about it."

Rico looked over his shoulder towards the rooms and nodded.

"Alright then we're coming back to base, we'll be there oh well now." Skipper said as he walked out of the hidden hall way, Kowalski and Private following. They were muddy, and Kowalski reeked of cigerette smoke and alcohol. Private had makeup on and a sundress, his hair was extended to his mid back and highlighted with brown, and Skipper was dressed like a priate. "I would suggest not asking. And no Kowalski is not drunk but a drunk man poured beer all over him. And yes Private does look good in a sundress but do not encourage it any further!"

Rico laughed at the sight of them as Private spun around in a circle and Kowalski attempted to de-stickify himself and Skipper proceeded to remove a fake peg leg.

"Rico? Is someone out there I thought I heard…. OH MY GOD!" Pandora burst out laughing as she entered the room. Private skipped over to her.

"Do I look cute Pandora?" Kowalski trying to sneak away and not look at private caught himself turning to see the younger man striking an adorable pose, the skirt of his dress flowing as he moved. Kowalski turned red and began to stutter.

"Y-yes you do!" Pandora giggled out as Private smiled. Skipper slapped both of them on the back of their heads.

"Enough! Private go get changed please, I don't want Kowalski to start losing blood! And Pandora don't encourage him!" Skipper walked off pirate coat flowing behind himand peg leg in hand. Kowalski followed him sticky and stinky. Private smiled and grabbed Pandora's hand.

"Sorry Rico I got to borow her! See you at dinna!" Private then dashed away with Pandora and slamed his door shut. Giggling madly Privaye hugged Pandora.

"OOOOH! Your such a sweetheart! Kowalski told us about why Rico called. Were you really so upset that you broke the nanites manuel override?" Pandora watched him confused.

"What? You mean the labels I see?" Private hesitated then nodded.

"That's what it is then? that's cool!" Private shed his sundress and hung it on a hanger in his closet. Pandora was used to Private changing in front of her and he was used to changing in front of girls. He was going to be a theater major, and he stilled planned on it but he wouldn't find himself on broadway. Private put on a t shirt and hoodie chatting away about the mission. Aparently Kowalski had to play the part of a bar tender and Private was his girlfriend, Private blushed when he mentioned this then quickly changed the subject to why Skipper was a Pirate. It didn't make much sense, he ended up in that costume because some drunk believed him to be a priest and decided to have a vegas style wedding with a Pirate priest. He had hated it and ended up cutting it all short and bolting back to Kowalski and Private. At that point Kowalski was drenched in Beer and Private was attacking the drunkard with his bag.

"So what was the mission? Who were you hunting?" pRIVATE HESITATED.

"Well it wasn't a really bad one just a guy who attempted to assasinate the French prime minister. So anything interesting happen to you?"

"Umm.. Er well.. Ah…." private grinned and laughed.

"Did he ask?"

"not exactly…. He sort of declared it." Private's grin widened.

"Really! that's great!" Private exclaimed. "That's bloody great! You replied honestly right?"

"yeah."

"and your anwser was?" private sat down by her and stared at her.

"Yes." Pandora muttered quietly,

"I knew it!" Private jumped in his seat. "That's amazing! Pandora that's great!"

Pandora blushed and they continued to chat. Out in the main room there was a far more solemn conversation going on. Rico had the case file on the screen with Kowalski and Skipper next to him.

"I see you found this where exactly?" Kowalski asked.

"FBI." Skipper nodded.

"Hmmm, Kowalski didn't you check there?"

"Yes sir. I checked every where!"

"Evidence?" Rico questioned.

"Ye- no! Why didn't I think ofd that?" Kowalski slapped his forehead.

"it doesn't change much she's still apart of our team."

"Yes skipper but it doesn't explain hpw she becme upset enough to shut down the manuel override and to actually start their programming at the same time!" Kowalski explained. Skipper nodded.

"It happens Kowalski! There will be things you can't explain in this world, like why Shelly is insanely in love with a guy she will never get. Rico any theories?"

"Nahuh." Rico shook his head.

"See? Get used to it!" Skipper said taking the files down from the screen. The elevation door then swung open.

"Ah hello? Penguins? It Maurice!" A small squat yet muscular African man stepped out of the elevator. He had a head of short stubby hair and a nervous smile. Behind him was another short African man or boy with hair a little longer than Privates length and style only messy, he was absolutely giddy.

"Ah Maurice! What do you need?" Skipper asked walking up to the man.

"And mort!" the small boy said with a screetchy voice.

"Yes I see you sad-eyes!" Skipper responded.

"Well you see the boss's son is joining the school and…."

"Really? Is he anything like his old man?"

"No if he was I would be happily walking back to my office instead of bringing him here."

"What?" Skipper then saw a taller man about his age, his hair was black with white highlights and he wore a wooden crown on his head.

"Eh! This is what I'm talking about! This will be my home!" he yelled out in an accent.

"WHAT?" Pandora had come in with Private and only heard the last part.

"NO! He is not living here, don't worry Roberts!" Skipper reassured the girl who relaxed a little.

"Ah you have to I'm da king!" He pointed to his wooden crown Private tried to stifle a laugh. "Whats so funny girl?"

"Privates a boy, and your no king! I know your father, we've saved his business and him on multiple occasions! He's a good man and would never allow you to do this!" Skipper protested.

"Its true Julien!" Maurice interjected as Skipper and Julien started a staring contest. "He's the one who leads the penguins! He's the one who save your father five months ago!"

Maurice turned to skipper.

"I'm really sorry. I had to bring him, His father wants you to keep an eye on him, he and mort are starting school here tomorrow and well…" Maurice moved in close to Skipper and whispered. "He's delusional, not sure why but he thinks he's a king of a tropical paradise."

"Like Madagascar?" sKIPPER ASKED, Maurice nodded and Skipper shuddered. "I hate Madagascar!"

"EH! What a pretty girl!" Skipper spun around to see Julien standing in front of Pandora. "Your very pretty, As de king you must do as I say so, I order you to-MPFFFHPH!"

Julien soon found a pair of dirty gym socks stuffed in his mouth and rico holding onto Pandora protectively. Rico growled lowly at Julien who spat out the socks and began to complain.

"Is that the girl you got the stuff for?" Maurice asked pointing as Mort watched on giggling.

"that's her, official member, she's still learning the basics but she'll be caught up in no time!" Skipper said proudly.

"YOU SHALL OBEY THE KING! SHE MUST DO AS I SAY! TELL ME ONE REASON SHE CANNOT DO AS I SAY!" Julien was yelling furiously at Rico who still held Pandora tightly. Private had joined Kowalski at the computer trying to find the dorm Julien was in. Rico stuck ou this tounge.

"She mine." Rico stated simply getting an over dramatic gasp from Julien.

"Oh oh! Oooooh! You think just because you saw her first she is yours?"

"No, she mine. I hers. Right?" He turned his head to face Pandora who nodded.

"Y-yeah." she blushed, a slapping sound echoed as Kowalski and Private high fived.

"WHAAAT! MAURICE! Make it not true."

"He can't do that especially not in our base!" skipper growled out the young man was really annoying him.

"Oh you think this is your home! Ha! Dats funny cause its not!" Skipper took a step back pulling Mausrice with him.

"Really? Kowalski if you'd please." Kowalski nodded.

"Already on it Skipper!" Kowalski pressed a ton of buttons.

"Security system activated eliminating threat to base." the floor around Julien gave way and lazers jumped up and aimed at Julien.

"Ok I see what your doing there…"

"Julien! Just stop ok! Look I'm not going to be with you and these guys are keeping an eye on you. You will not be living here ever ok? And please don't mess with them trust me it'll be bad!" Maurice ran foreward and pulled Julien into the elevator.

"WAIT!" Julien ran back out and faced Skipper. "What if we had a contest for da space!"

"Go on." Skipper crossed his arms.

"A war of pranks! Me, Maurice and Mort against you and them! You can add to your team if you want! Who ever is the last one to fall for a prank wins!"

"Nosebleeds count as a prank?" Skipper asked eyeing Maurice who gave an exasperated look.

"But of course!"

"Then deal!" Both shook hands. "It will start tomorrow the dorm above and anywhere outside of your own room counts as fair game which ever team has the last man standing wins!"

"I look forward to beating you stupid penguins!" Julien said as he walked into the elevator. Kowalski walked forward.

"Are you sure about this Skipper? You know only Marlene will join our side and Shelly's banned from going anywhere near pranks!"

"I know, but we have something they don't! We have Rico, and Private!" Skipper sneered. "Private Rico you both are on planning duty I want your worst and your best rolled into one!"

"Yeahhuh!" Rico responded happily running off to begin planning. Private stood still.

"Um really? I can prank again?"

"That's right Private! Have a blast!" Private smiled and went to follow Rico.

"Um what was that about?" Pandora asked Skipper.

"Rico as you know is a devious yet kind man, he enjoys pranks and has the equipment we need. Now Private, he may seem sweet and innocent but really he's a devious bastard! Pranks are his forte, never ever get on Privates bad side during a prank war, Its terrifying!" sKIPPER SMILED AND Pandora just nodded.

"ok then."


	14. Chapter 14

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 14: The War Of Pranks**

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything except Pandora! And a huge thank you to TheSkySpiritsTalentShow for some prank ideas! Also, if you want to see what Pandora, Rico, Kowalski, Private, and Skipper look like draw this awesome artist on DA drew them! Here is a link .com/#/d4yfsnq please let it be noted that zincuddlefish has been helping me with this since I first wondered if I should post this story. They have been also giving me some advice on future scenes and events so a big THANK YOU to you! Now enjoy the Prank war!

The next day was an interesting day. Rico and Private were running around the school with bags of items and occasionally keeping Pandora, Skipper and Kowalski out of Pranks set by Julien.

"He's really getting into this…"

"Who's getting into what?" Marlene asked in Statistics.

"Oh that new guy Julien he started an all out prank war for our dorm and Rico and Private are in charge of the pranks."

"Private is? Haha! Oh man that idiot's in for a lot!"

"Whats this Joey hears about a prank war?" A tall well built blonde man with a beanie walked up to Marlene and Pandora.

"Hey Joey. Yeah it's Skipper and his group versus the new guy for Skipper's dorm."

"AYE! Really? Well Joey wants in on this! Where's the new guy?" Joey walked away to search for Julien. Soon many others were walking out looking for Julien.

"Why do I feel like their all going to be against us?"

"That's because they are." Marlene sighed. "You have no idea how many people here want to get into your base!"

"You won't join them will you?"

"No way! I'm staying out this time!"

"This time?" Pandora watched her. "It's happened before?"

"Yeah AND Private went nuts! He's bound to this time too!" Pandora sighed waiting for class to end.

As the bell rang, Pandora cautiously walked back to base and saw Joey hanging upside down from his foot outside of Marlene's dorm. On his face were doodles of whiskers and on his head Tiger ears. Sitting next to him was a sign that said, 'do not feed the tiger!' on it. Pandora sighed, he got out quickly. Pandora made it into base without being kicked out of the war. That night went peacefully, minus the ruckus Private and Rico made. They were really getting into the pranks each one getting bigger and bigger.

The next day brought new pranks and new players. Two of such contenders were named Bada and Bing. They were tall and muscular one with light blue-black hair the other dark blue-black hair. They both managed to dodge one of Privates pranks which involved about ten pounds of wet cat food, being dumped on them. How they managed it, they both hid under a tiny umbrella. It was quite a sight, these two large menacing looking boys avoiding the cat food spill, under a comically tiny pink umbrella. They then took to trying to prank Pandora, who then avoided them as best she could. She avoided their attempts with a joy buzzer and a peanut can of fake snakes and managed to survive the day.

"Pandora!" Private ran over to her holding a screwdriver and a few other tools. "Can you help me?"

"Um ok Private what do you need?" Pandora asked quietly as Private led her to his room. Pandora was shocked by the vast amount of laptops that were in the room.

"I need you to help me remove some of the keys! Mainly the T H and E keys! Also I need you to help me sneak them back into rooms, and also to help us set up a few traps in the cafeteria!" Pandora barely had time to answer before Private shoved a screwdriver into her hand and pushed her to get to work. Pandora spent a good chunk of the night helping Private remove and replace keys on the laptops and removing the rubber padding under the keys so they would not work. Once that task was completed, Pandora and Private snuck them back to their owners and laid a few more traps. A few involved large amounts of whipped cream, and jelled. And others still involved dead animals and vats of chocolate syrup. When the traps were, finally set Pandora went to bed hoping the prank war would end soon.

The next day Pandora carefully walked to class occasionally spotting their pranks in action. A boy with grey hair that stuck up like a horn, named Roy was caught under a pile of Whipped cream, next to him sat Maurice, who had been called from his job to participate. Maurice Watched Pandora and shrugged.

"I have a job to do, getting out early is the only way I will be able to go back to work." Pandora also saw some traps fail. Burt had successfully avoided being slammed with a ton of Jell-O, and did not own a computer. The other students involved however did have issues with their computers. Some had issues typing the word THE instead they typed SEX. And still others found their laptops would not type at all. Pandora miraculously survived the day without even an attempt at being pranked. Once back at base Pandora's ears were greeted with a cry from Kowalski.

"DAMNIT! I got pranked already!" Kowalski was yelling exasperated.

"It's ok Kowalski your not alone!" Skipper responded. Kowalski had a black circle around his eye from, according to him, his microscope from class. Skipper was drenched in milk; Pandora was unsure why milk but it was milk. "It seems the rookie made it! Your going have to help Private and Rico set up Pranks tonight. There are some areas they can't get to without being invisible. Your see-me-not trick will be of great use!"

"Oh well ok…" Pandora walked into the back room finding Rico and Private working on some plans.

"Well this could work but we can't set it up! It's far too big! We need something small and subtle that no one would recognize or something so big no one would see it coming…" Private turned around from the plans to think. "Oh! Pandora! Are you here to help us?"

"Yeah! What do you need?"

"ideas! Something that won't be too obvious to get us in trouble but something that works!"

"Uhuh." Rico agreed Pandora eyed Private.

"You really look like a girl!"

"What?" Private asked.

"Oh uh… did I say that out loud?"

"Yeahuh." Rico nodded Mentally giggling.

"WAIT! I got it!" Private smiled broadly and a bit manically. "We can use this! So we are going to need these things!"

Private jot down a list and handed it to Rico who nodded and dashed out of the room to get the items.

"do you have any ideas for a prank?"

"Um well…. I had one." Pandora said twiddling her fingers. "But I'm not sure if it's too much."

"What is it?" Private asked steepling his fingers almost evilly.

"Well fake a fight between two of us in public and have one guy 'kill' the other. Fake blood, knife and everything, but lead them to believe the guys dead and then later in the night have the person supposedly rise from the grave to haunt the other students." Private eyed Pandora a bit shocked.

"That is a good idea for a finale, especially If it's Julien!" Private smiled broadly. "We might make a prankster out of you yet!"

Rico came back in to the room clutching a plastic bag and a dress.

"Here you go!" He smiled tossing the stuff to Private who was sneering.

"Oh man this will get some of them good!"

"Is he always like this?" Pandora whispered to Rico as Private began to laugh evilly.

"Yeahuh." Rico confirmed motioning to let Private alone with his work. Both Rico and Pandora walked out to the living area where Kowalski sat bored looking and Skipper was attempting his homework. Kowalski would eye his work and point to something utter a single word then turn back to being bored. Pandora left for her room and Skipper hunched over his work spoke.

"Take her out already, Rico!" Skipper spoke into his work Rico shrugged. "You shouldn't shrug like that. It is a big deal to girls when you declare them, like in your case, 'mine'!"

Skipper scolded him Kowalski rolled his eyes, knowing Skipper had the experience and had made the mistake Rico was about to make.

"Where? What?" Rico's question resonated with Kowalski, who was terrible with women.

"I don't know something quiet, or something she might enjoy. But no movies, those are a terrible first date; especially for someone like you who can't sit still long, and Roberts' who's very awkward when it's silent." Kowalski stifled a laugh; Skipper had hit the nail on the head. "Try I don't know hiking or something? Try being away from people to, we don't want anyone in particular getting ideas."

Rico nodded understandingly, Kowalski understood too.

"Shelly would have a fit if she found out. I swear sometimes she's nuttier than half of us." Kowalski quipped, Skipper nodded.

"It's true and we've killed people and come out laughing about it in the end!" Skipper stated into his work calmly. Rico left outwardly rolling his eyes but internally thinking of what to do and left. Once Rico left, Skipper picked up the paper still looking down and handed it to Kowalski. "Help."

Kowalski smiled, Skipper hated to be see needing help, unless he knew you really well, which Kowalski did. Kowalski then took to help Skipper with the math he was attempting.

"Oh Private you look so pretty! Just like a girl!" Rico heard the exclamation come from Private's room and from Private's voice and put two and two together, as he walked to his own room. Rico sneered, the prank wars were going to be over soon.

The next day Pandora cautiously walked to her Biology class. To her happy surprise, no one pranked her and class was quick and boring. They were learning about Genetics and Pandora was not enjoying it too much. As she was lost in thought, Pandora bumped into someone.

"Eh! Watch where you're going!" Bing snapped at her.

"Oh… Uh… Sor-"

"Oh Bada~! Bing~!" A strange high-pitched British accented voice called out. Turing towards the call Pandora noticed Private running to them in a short sundress with lipstick and eye shadow on. Pandora scanned him again and noticed he was wearing a padded bra and hair extensions so his blonde hair now reached just above his shoulders.

"Oh! Pandora! It's so good to see you to! Guess what! those female hormones I've been taking for my sex change, they finally started to work!" there was a muffled sound next to her as Bada and Bing quickly stifled back a nose bleed. Pandora had to admit he looked good as a girl.

"Oh Private! that's amazing!" Pandora said excitedly wondering just how far Private was willing to go for a prank.

"He's a she now?" Bada asked loudly as his nosebleed finally stopped. Soon half of the campus including those involved in the prank war were surrounding the two of them.

"You really changed your sex?"

"Oh my god he- er she is soooo cute!"

"what is going on here?" Julien's voice called over the commotion. He walked foreword followed by Mort. "What sort of witch craft is this?"

"No witch craft, science! I took a surgery to become a woman but My systems were a little weird so for the past few months I've been taking female hormones to help the surgery along!" Julien's mouth dropped open, and all of the boys in the crowd began to turn bright red.

"Oh well… Um… ok…" many of them stuttered out some form of congratulations to him/her unsure how to act.

"Oh well thank you all kindly!" Private then turned and sneered to Pandora. If Pandora didn't know, any better she would think Private was an evil mastermind with a sneer like his! "Oh dear it seems we won!"

"WHAT?" The entire crowd gasped as Private's voice changed back to his normal boyish British accent.

"It was a prank! We won the prank war!" Private smiled removing the hair extensions and wiping off the makeup.

"What but how? What?" Julien stuttered. "No! I will not accept this! That was dirty cheating!"

"No it wasn't! it's not like we killed anybody, and no one got hurt this time around!" Private insisted.

"Nu uh! No way! I demand a re-match!"

"There's no need we won fair and square!" Private continued to insist as the rest of the group tried to process what had just happened. Pandora felt trapped. She was surrounded by people with no way out and stuck in between an argument. She began to feel herself collapse inward.

"No way! I am da KING, and da KING says you didn't win!" Julien said shoving Private a little. "And as KING I say-"

"YOU'RE NOT A KING!" Pandora yelled out to keep her self from falling inward. "YOU NEVER WERE! YOUR DELUSIONAL MAD INSANE CRAZY! And you WILL NOT take my home AWAY FROM ME!"

Pandora was jabbing a finger in his face trying to keep the confused and somewhat frightened looks from her peers out of her mind.

"Eh… ok ok, fine you win you can keep your smelly dorm, it reeked of fish anyways!" Julien said indignantly stomping away. As Julien left, the crowd began to disperse and Pandora looked to Private obviously upset.

"Pandora? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just, need to be alone a for a bit ok? I'll see you later." She then quickly walked off looking down. Private still in the dress stood there for a bit then walked back to Marlene's room to get his normal clothes back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 15: The Unexpected Date**

Disclaimer: it's the usual I own nothing but Pandora. Yeah it gets monotonous, oh well, enjoy!

Pandora walked through the woods near her dorm looking for a place to sit. She soon found a twisted old tree that swooped down in a J like shape close to the ground. Sitting down on the twisted trunk, Pandora sighed. She hated how everyone judged her because she yelled.

"They probably think I'm some crazy bitch." Pandora sad out loud.

"Nu-uh. They think. Defended, yourself. And Private." Pandora turned to see Rico sitting further up in the tree. Upon closer inspection the tree grew like a never ending S. Rico was higher than her in a curve on the tree, and from the looks of it, he had been there before she arrived. Looking around Pandora noticed his bag was sitting right by her feet and she did not even notice!

"H-how long have you been there?"

"Hour." Rico shrugged. "Come here. When bored. Upset angry."

Rico then beckoned her up. Pandora slowly got to her feet and climbed up ok. Reaching the curve Rico was situated on Pandora sat down opposite of him.

"What do? You like. To Do?" Pandora was slightly surprised by the question.

"Um…. I like, um….." she had not ever really thought about that much. "I like to um… climb trees and cliffs…. Um just talking with someone's fun too and…"

Pandora hesitated not sure what to say, she hadn't really done much besides run away and try to finish school without being noticed. She never really done much, then she remembered being dragged into the darts club meeting by one of her teachers. She remembered playing in the tournament and loving it.

"And darts, I really like the game darts." Rico nodded and lay into the crook of the curve.

"Never played. Is it. Fun?" Pandora nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Well I find it fun."

"Teach me?" Rico asked.

"Sure, where is there a dart board?"

"In base. Kowalski tried. Failed miserably." Rico gestured behind him and jumped down to the ground. Pandora followed landing not gracefully but ok. Rico then led Pandora down to Kowalski's lab, and sure enough on the far wall was a dartboard and two sets of un-used darts. Pandora walked over and picked up the darts, Rico grabbed the board and walked back out to the main area. Placing the board on the wall Rico then stood back as Pandora handed him his set of darts.

"Ok so we each get three throws per turn, and ten turns per match. There are three matches over all, and by the end of a match who ever has the most points wins! The points of each section are written on the board." Pandora explained holding the darts tightly.

"Go first. Show me." Rico slurred and Pandora nodded. She took her place in front of the board and held the tip of the dart between her thumb and index finger. Lining it up she then threw her hand in a diagonal pattern sending the dart hurling towards the board. It landed with a heavy THUNK in the dead center of the board. Her next one hit an outer ring and her final one hit the second innermost ring.

"Here you try!" She said picking her darts out of the board. Rico held the dart like a normal dart player and threw hitting a lower outer spot. He hit the same area again the second time, he had the same luck with the third dart. Pandora took her turn again hitting the high point sections. Rico either hit a low point area or a high level then the wall. Pandora noted he was much better aiming a gun than a dart, which didn't have sights. After a few rounds, Rico walked up to the board and stuck the darts into the bulls eye.

"there." he said almost egging on Pandora.

"You can't do that!" Pandora yelped.

"Why? No rule. Said where. To stand." Rico shrugged walking up to Pandora who pouted.

"Yes there is I just- HEY! Hahahahaha!" Pandora giggled madly as Rico proceeded to pick her up and walk away. "Where are you taking me?"

"Away, everyone. Coming back. Now." Right as Rico cut into the living area the elevator doors opened to reveal Private walking in with Kowalski and Skipper all of whom were chatting away about Private's get up. Rico sank back into the hallway as they proceeded to talk then slipped away into the elevator still holding Pandora. As the elevator left Skipper smiled.

"Bout time." He murmured.

"Skippa, its Marlene. Apparently Pandora didn't show up for Art history again and Shelly's going nuts!" Private called to Skipper holding a phone in his hand.

"Oh why is she going nuts? Its not like she knows Rico likes Pandora or anything!" Private handed him the phone.

"No but she has a pretty damn good idea! Ever since the power went out, she's been obsessively keeping track of who Dori hangs out with, and where she's been! If she's see's them together she'll go nuts!" Skipper nodded to Marlene's words.

"Yes yes, Marlene, I know. Its really not healthy to keep that close of track on a single person. Look she won't know now will she? Its not like she's waiting outside the base to see them walking out together!"

"Haha! You know why that's funny? CAUSE SHE IS!" Marlene yelled over the phone sarcastically then angrily said, "By the way when are you taking me out again? You make up with me and yet you haven't taken me out again!"

"Marlene can we discuss that later?" Skipper hissed into the phone, "Right now Rico's on his way up with Pandora and Shelly's out there waiting to pounce!"

"Oh crap. Ok umm…. Can you warn Rico or Pandora? Like call them?" Skipper turned away from the phone.

"Kowalski?"

"I'm on it Skipper!" Kowalski pulled out a phone and dialed away. "Rico? Yeah uh, don't leave the dorm. Why? Shelly's waiting for you outside. Yeah? Look, I can't do anything about it! No unless you want to have to fight off that wacko chick then I suggest you find another way out! Ok yeah yeah bye."

Kowalski said the last sentence with a bit of bitterness and sighed.

"I take it he's not listening?"

"Yeah, he refuses to listen and said that if Shelly tries to jump him, today's the day he will finally snap." Kowalski sighed really hoping Rico avoided being seen.

Rico put away his phone and turned around in the dorm now leading Pandora by the hand to the other side of the abandoned dorm. He quickly scanned the woods outside the dorm and led Pandora deeper into the woods. On the other side of the dorm, Shelly stood staring at the door waiting to see any of the boys exit.

Rico led Pandora through the woods to an old pathway and took her down deeper. After about ten minutes of walking Pandora began to notice the air was becoming more humid and cool and the terrain was gradually sloping down. Rico stayed silent most of the time as he led her further down. Soon Pandora heard the sound of running water. Rico led her past a stream and off the path.

"Like this?" Rico asked now walking next to her.

"Yeah, it's really pretty! I didn't know this path was so close to school!"

"Yeahuh." Rico nodded.

"So you got to ask me what I like, so what do you like?" Pandora asked trying hard not to stutter. Rico shrugged.

"Not much…" Rico thought for a second before answering. "Video games…"

Rico shrugged again, not really sure what else he liked that he was willing to mention.

"What about those sculptures you were making over break? You like that right?" Rico nodded, he liked the sculptures but what made them better were the explosions he set off before hand! Rico found himself instinctively looking for something to blow up.

"We both don't really know what we like to do." Pandora suggested, Rico nodded. "Why don't we experiment with things?"

"Like what?" Rico asked, wondering what they could try.

"Well I've heard that some people like dancing and stuff, then there's things like… um… Paintball I think its called." Pandora offered.

"Sounds good." Rico and Pandora continued to walk for a bit coming up with activities to try. Pandora liked the idea of climbing the redwoods, but being in New York she had to accept that it probably wasn't going to happen! Both Rico and Pandora returned to base late at night trying to avoid Shelly who had taken to circling the base like a starved coyote. When they managed to make into the base without being, spotted Skipper and Kowalski were still in the recreation area. Skipper looked up from the papers he was looking over.

"Well it's about time you two got back!" Skipper stood up and approached them throwing his arms around them. "We have some news, Kowalski and I talked it over and starting tomorrow Roberts here's starting after class training!"

"What?" Pandora tensed slightly.

"Don't worry your starting with Kowalski, he's going to see if he can get those nanites in your noggin to advance your training by a few years, maybe more." Skipper shrugged walking back to Kowalski who nodded.

"it will take a few hours at the least and you will be fully conscious for the process." Kowalski noted. "During that time that the nanites are adjusting your reflexes and skills you will be training with Skipper and Private like any of us do."

"Uh it won't do anything to my mind will it?" Pandora ventured. Rico glared at Skipper who gestured to the living quarters. Rico followed him smiling softly to Pandora before leaving.

"No no it won't I'm a genius not a mad scientist!" Kowalski insisted. "but there are a few things I want to ask you."

"Ok."

"What do you think of being an assassin?"

"Um that would be a cool job!" Kowalski then pulled out a notebook from nowhere and wrote something.

"Ok so then we'll need to enhance that area, those skills, and that…." Kowalski looked up again and motioned Pandora to take a seat. Pandora sat down and Kowalski sat across form her. "Ok so continuing on what do you think of sniper rifles?"

"Ok Rico whats wrong?" Skipper asked Rico who was eyeing the paper in Skipper's hand. Skipper lifted it to eye level. "what this? it's just something Phil and Mason sent us."

"Anything to. Do with. Advancing training?" Skipper shook his head.

"Yes. Look, HE'S at it again only this time he has way more backup and a supplier. Their keeping him out of prison and in the game we need her to be ready!" Rico didn't argue especially with this. He wasn't worried about the nanites, he knew he could count on Kowalski to not screw this one up. What made him uneasy was the fact Private wasn't there to listen. Normally that meant it was a topic not suitable for him like the birds and the bees, but Private could listen to this topic!

"Where Private?"

"he's not listening We had him turn in early. Look earlier we suggested to him that we advance her training with the use of nanites and he was upset by the idea! So we're not going to tell him until its too late for him to do anything." Skipper explained, he then yawned. "I'm going to check on Kowalski, go get some sleep soldier!"

Skipper then left Rico and entered the other room where Kowalski and Pandora just finished their conversation.

"Roberts go get some sleep tomorrows a Saturday so no classes but still Kowalski's an early riser. If you want this done then you'll have to get up at the same time as him!" Skipper prompted, Pandora nodded. " ok then I'll have Kowalski wake you up when he gets up."

Pandora nodded and went to her room to get some sleep. Kowalski sat down steepled his fingers.

"Are you sure about this? Do you really think she'll be able to kill when the time comes?"

"Oh no doubt about it Kowalski! No doubt about it." Skipper nodded to Kowalski.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 16: The Meek Become BOLD**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Pandora! Please except this, story chapter as an offering to people. No idea why I wrote that, oh well! Enjoy people!

The next day was a Saturday, and Kowalski prepared for his 'procedure' as he liked to call it. It really was not much all he would do was send a small shock to the command center in her brain and it would progress on its own. Around about nine Kowalski went to wake up Pandora. He found her already awake in the recreation area. Skipper, Rico and Private were late risers so He and Pandora were the only ones awake.

"You're up earlier than expected." Kowalski stated approaching Pandora. She stood up and nodded. "Well then let's go."

Kowalski led her back to his lab and gestured to a seat. He began to fiddle with some devices and wires.

"Now you won't feel a thing but you may experience some slight changes in mood and behavior." Kowalski explained as he hooked Pandora up to some wires. "This will take a while so I suggest you get comfortable."

"Ok." Pandora watched as Kowalski scurried around the room; with every little action he took, he seemed to grow more and more excited. Kowalski was soon sliding across the room on his feet fiddling with the machines. He then stopped suddenly in front of a remote. Picking it up Kowalski smirked.

"Now you might feel a slight jolt in the brain, but don't worry it won't do anything harmful!" Kowalski said fingering the remote. He then dramatically flipped a switch and pressed a button. Pandora tensed as a small charge of electricity shot through her head. It felt like someone took a box full of feathers and dropped them in her head, then turned on a fan so they tickled. This feeling continued and Kowalski after about five minutes went to work on something on a table. "You'll need to stay hooked up for about two hours. Until then sit tight."

"Ok." Pandora answered. Pandora spent a few minutes awkwardly looking down at her hands then started to look around the room. Her head still had that tickly feeling and hour and a half later when an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Kowalski?"

"Yeah?" Kowalski answered hunched over a worktable.

"You like Private right?"

"Yeah he's a great friend-"

"No I mean like like!" Pandora insisted, Kowalski hesitated for a second.

"Well.. I… I never really thought about it…." Kowalski was a genius in everything but three things, Literary analysis, any form of Art, and emotions. This very idea that he might have a thing for Private baffled him, and he did not like that.

"Do you know?" Pandora prompted Kowalski turned rather frustrated he could not understand his own feelings.

"Well of course I do! I-I…" Kowalski deflated he really did not know, Pandora giggled.

"Well there are some clues to help you tell." Pandora smiled. "first if he wears something that really makes him look good, like when he wore that sundress, you would be some what nervous and enthralled. Second, you find yourself wanting to spend more time with him. Third, no matter what you do you can't stop thinking about him. You don't need to have all three but they help, have you experienced any of these?"

"Well…" Kowalski thought back. "maybe…one or two…."

Kowalski sighed he was not good at this. Pandora just smiled to him.

"before you jump to any action try to work out your feelings. It will come to you." Pandora offered. Kowalski turned back to his work and said nothing. He then hesitated over his work. Pandora never really probed into the personal lives of others, nor did she ever offer advice. Kowalski smiled, the nanites were doing their job correctly and quickly. Kowalski pulled out a device and checked it.

"All gone but those, good." Kowalski whispered. He turned to the table and inspected the project he was working on. It was almost complete and just in time.

"Ok you're almost done here Pandora, in five minutes I'll let you go. You need to go straight to Skipper, and he'll take it from there."

"Ok!" Pandora stated swinging her legs. Kowalski turned back to his project.

Five minutes later Pandora walked down the hall to the main room. Skipper was waiting there with Private fuming next to him.

"I still don't think that's fair! She shouldn't have to wear them if she doesn't want to!" Private practically whined to Skipper.

"Private I don't care! It would be a hindrance in battle if she had to worry about flashing the enemy!" Pandora soon caught on to what they were arguing about. The question of their uniform had become one of Private's favorite arguments. He thought Pandora should wear a skirt like a girl. Skipper thought that was impractical and pants were fine, besides why throw off the rest of the group by having four soldiers with pants and one without? Pandora honestly didn't mind either but Skipper had a point With a skirt she would have to worry about flashing her underwear to the world.

"Well she could- Pandora! Just in time!" Private dashed over to her. "You really need to pick a side on this one! Skirt or pants?"

"Pants, I don't want to have to worry about flashing not only the enemy but you guys to." Pandora stated. She had been thinking that for a while but never said anything. Skipper smiled.

"It seems I win this one! And it seems you're all finished! Let's go see what you can do now." Skipper led both Pandora and Private to the training area and into one of the adjacent rooms. It was dark and echoed the slightest of sounds.

"Now today you two are going to be facing off against me. I will be hiding in this maze…" Skipper gestured to the dark room behind him. As he did so the room lit up revealing an intricate maze complete with a building like structure and many nooks, niches, and crannies for hiding and ambush. "And both of you will be trying to find me. You will go one at a time who ever is the slowest has to clean every weapon out in the hall."

"Oh that's not too bad!" Private said smiling.

"After Rico's used them!"

"Oh dear!"

"Is it that bad?" Pandora asked, Private nodded.

"Really bad! Rico isn't allowed to use the normal equipment because he breaks them beyond repair! And it gets too expensive to replace them so he uses dead pigs, but the bloods still in them!" Private explained. Skipper nodded.

"Alright Private you're up first! In ten minutes, enter the maze I'll be ready. You can choose one weapon, and one hidden weapon! I expect you to follow this rule!" Skipper ordered emphasizing expect. Private and Pandora saluted him.

"Sir yes sir!" Skipper smiled, noting the enthusiasm from Pandora equal to Private. Private noticed to, Pandora on the other hand didn't and merely followed Private out to the main training area. Private prepared for the maze picking out an assault rifle and a pistol. Ten minutes later private entered the maze. Pandora waited patiently as Private continued through the maze. Half an hour later Pandora saw Private exit with Skipper in tow. Private was covered in paint and tired.

"Nice try soldier but not good enough I caught you before you caught me!" He then turned to Pandora. "Alright you're up, remember ten minutes two weapons!"

"Yes sir!" Skipper left and Pandora approached the weapons. She picked out a small semi-automatic and turned away from the firearms. She then sat down and Private eyed her.

"Um Pandora? Your going to want another weapon, you'll use up your ammo quickly!"

"Ok I'll deal with that when it comes." Pandora stated blandly. Private then drooped the subject. After about ten minutes, Pandora stood up and entered the Maze. As soon as she entered, she scanned the area thinking.

"High ground somewhere above everything that has a good line of sight and easy to escape from and move on to the next spot." Pandora thought as she looked around the vast maze. Pandora then began to walk down into the maze, and stopped and turned back. Private was watching from a screen in Kowalski's lab. Kowalski was working on the same project as earlier only he was slightly distracted.

"Oh dear! Why'd she turn back Kowalski?" Private asked as Kowalski attempted to work.

"We'll see soon Private!"

Pandora ascended then rise to the entrance and walked to the side. Looking over the edge Pandora smirked and backed up a ways.

"What is she doing?" Private yelped as he observed Pandora running to the edge of the assent and jumping off. Private covered his eyes as Pandora clumsily landed on the top of one of the walls. Private snuck a peak and sighed in relief. "Wait? Can you do that?"

"I don't know Private but I don't think so." Kowalski had been sucked back in away from his work, and then decided to try an experiment. "Hey Private?"

"Yeah Kowalski?"

Pandora listened as her clumsy landing echoed in the maze. Standing still on the wall Pandora listened for echoes. Hearing none, she then began to move along the walls. To avoid any more echoes Pandora didn't rise to both feet instead she walked along the walls on all fours. It wasn't graceful or creepy looking in fact it looked downright stupid and clumsy but she noted there was less noise from her movements. Pandora jumped from one wall to another the small semi-auto clanging against her. But as she once again landed clumsily on the wall she didn't reach to steady the gun, instead she reached for something in the pocket of her grey hoodie. Steadying what ever was in her pocket she continued. She leapt from Wall top to wall top for another half an hour before she found a suitable spot she thought. A small niche near the top of the wall, It was deep and dark so she could conceal herself. Pulling up her grey hoodie's hood Pandora snuck into the hole and sat there waiting.

In another part of the maze Skipper walked calmly through the twists and turns eyes peeled for Pandora. He knew she had the semi and hadn't taken another weapon so he felt very confident in his approach. He slowly approached the little niche Pandora was hiding in. He then stopped in front of it.

"Roberts I'm not sure what you're trying but not firing when your target is in your sights? Now that's bad tactics!" Skipper said pulling out a gun and shooting into the niche. After firing a few rounds and receiving no volley, Skipper approached the niche. Peeking inside Skipper found no one was inside but there was a bit of a silhouette from where he had hit her. "Well well it seems I have a runner!"

Skipper ran away from the niche not turning back. As he did so, Pandora popped out from behind the wall. She had red paint on her face and arms, and she was clutching her semi. Moving in her clumsy silent crawl, she took off after Skipper. Skipper was intent on finding her, he search for another thirty minutes and eventually became so frustrated that he didn't ever pay attention to his surroundings. Running madly through the maze Skipper stopped at a dead end.

"Roberts! You sly devil where are-" Skipper barely had time to dodge the paintball bullets fired at him. Looking wildly around Skipper caught a glimpse of Pandora's silhouette in an animal like crouch holding the semi. Skipper had successfully dodged the last of her ammo, he then stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, well! You're out of ammo! You're now a sitting duck!"

Pandora silently pulled out two pistols from her jacket. Skipper was surprised and took to dodging and firing volleys. Pandora didn't try to escape the shots instead, she steadied herself and fired until she ran out again. She pulled out a single shot pistol from her boot and fired. Skipper dodged easily but was exaughsted from the constant movement he received.

"Now your out! No more game over!" Pandora just sat there silently and waited. Skipper fired and Pandora finally dodged. Her arm moving quickly as she threw something at Skipper, who felt something hit his arms and his chest. Looking down Skipper found that he had been hit by several darts all in vital areas. Skipper smiled.

"I'm impressed normally I never get hit by a rookie, your little ruse of not choosing an extra weapon worked great and you picked up on my hint about doing the unexpected! But you finished slower than private so you have cleaning duty!" Skipper beamed up at Pandora. "We'll also work on your landings and movements, while you had significantly decreased your footsteps volume you still made sound and moved much to slow in your crouch. So tomorrow first thing we'll begin working on that!"

"Yes sir!" Skipper and Pandora then walked out of the maze and Pandora put back the weapons. She then went to wash off the massive amounts of paint that covered her body. As Pandora left the training hall, Private ambushed her and pulled her away.

"Hey what are you-"

"SHHHHH!" Private shushed her. Pandora took a closer look at Private's face and noticed he was beet red. Private ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Checking the room quickly Private then sat down on his bed next to Pandora.

"Well? What is it?" Private didn't answer. "If you're not going to tell me, I'm going to get this paint off…"

"KOWALSKI KISSED ME!" Private hollered out quickly slamming his hand over his own mouth. Pandora watched Private her mouth agape, and thought back to what she had told Kowalski earlier that day. "Just out of no where! We were watching your practice in the maze and well….."

An hour earlier…

"Hey Private?" Private turned.

"Ye-!" Private was caught off guard by Kowalski's quick kiss. Kowalski pulled away quickly and turned back to his work his face red. Private was caught off guard unsure what he thought, all he knew his heart rate was through the roof! Private ran out of the room and stopped outside of the training room to wait for Pandora.

An hour later.

"OH Private! that's so cute!

"Yes but I don't know what to think!"

"Well do you like him?"

"Well yeah, I've had a crush on Kowalski for a while but that was too soon!" Pandora nodded.

"Yeah that was a little brash… but still it's sweet that he put himself out there for you!"

"I-I guess…" Pandora smiled.

"So was he any good?"

"Surprisingly yes…" Pandora and Private laughed. Out in the other Room Rico had returned from his target practice and was talking with Skipper and Kowalski.

"Well yes it went fine, she's more enthusiastic and I don't sense any hesitation like before. But the semi-automatic didn't suit her well, she needs something that can change depending on the situation she's in. Kowalski?" Skipper turned Kowalski who nodded.

"its complete skipper but I had to remove a few of the options because of the deactivation of her Blood stream nanites."

"They. turned off?" Rico asked to only receive a nod.

"They will only activate if she takes any hit that could be an instant kill. They will prolong her death for up to 48 hours." Kowalski explained receiving a nod from Rico and Skipper.

"That's fine Kowalski and the rest of them? The ones in the air, their…?"

"Their the project I've completed Skipper, during her training with it I will explain how it works, but for now doesn't she have cleaning duty?" Kowalski reminded Skipper.

"Oh yeah. She does, where did she a Private disappear to?"

"Private's room" Rico deadpanned.

"Well then I'll get her, don't want you to look too creepy Kowalski!" Skipper smiled as Kowalski turned bright red. Rico snickered.

"Rico, don't tempt me to take your TNT privileges away!" Rico stopped at the SIC's threat. Skipper then walked into Privates room where they were still laughing.

"Well its good to see your two laughing, Pandora you were the slowest so….." Pandora sighed and stood up.

"I know I know! I'll go now." Pandora left the room leaving Private to sit in his room alone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 17: The Beginning of Interesting Times**

Disclaimer: I only own Pandora nothing else, well I own the story, not the Penguin of Madagascar characters though! Enjoy!

The next couple of weeks all ended nearly the same way with Pandora cleaning gear and Private trying to figure out about Kowalski. During some down time, Rico would take Pandora for walks and occasionally they would climb the trees. Skipper thought they were a bit childish climbing trees, but Pandora liked it. One time they even brought a lunch up with them and spent the entire afternoon jumping in the treetops. Soon it became their favorite way to spend time together.

A few weeks later Pandora's stalking and sneaking skills had improved greatly, as did her, aim and ability to dodge, but she still took her time in the maze. Her best time was forty minutes still ten minutes short of tying with Private. One morning Pandora woke up, it was a Monday and she really found herself wishing she wasn't at a school. Dragging herself out of her room Pandora walked towards the main room. When she walked into the main room Kowalski was showing Skipper something. Walking up to them Pandora saw a large two handed sniper rifle.

"Ah Roberts just in time! What do you think?" Skipper asked gesturing to the sniper rifle. Pandora looked it over and found it looked fine.

"It's cool?" Pandora honestly didn't know what to think of the sniper rifle.

"Good now pick it up and meet me in the maze in ten minutes, Kowalski will explain everything." Skipper then stood up and left the main room. Kowalski picked up the Sniper rifle and handed it to Pandora. Pandora had no time to question why she was getting this weapon or why on a Monday of all days!

"This is a self modifying Sniper rifle; it can change its form to anything you want of need. Its constructed of the nanites that used to float around the air and it will serve the purpose of your main weapon. You can still break it down into individual nanites for Intel gathering, but you will be unable to use this weapon while that is occurring. I highly suggest keeping your Darts and knives with you for this reason. Any questions?"

"N-no"

"Good now go on ahead Skippers waiting for you."

"Ok!" Pandora said surprised grabbing the sniper rifle and dashing off. Ten minutes later Pandora entered the maze and went straight to work. Over the last few weeks after school, she had been practicing the 'animal dash' as Skipper dubbed her crawling run so she was able to silently run the maze. Kowalski went to his lab intent on watching how well Pandora took to using her new weapon. Setting himself down next to the screen Kowalski watched as Pandora immediately went after Skipper. Over the past few weeks, Pandora's personality had become bolder and she became more open to others, she even shared her past with Marlene. Marlene had of course been appalled but still offered her support. She even managed to openly tell Rico how much she cared for him. After that Rico also began to open up, he even began to act more like himself at school. Even so, Pandora would not allow him to reveal that they were dating to the school, out of fear of Shelly's wrath. Pandora still held fear in her, and she still 'collapsed' as she called her mental breakdowns, when too many people spoke to her or angry with her, or when in a tight dark space. Even so, she was progressing and Kowalski was happy about it. He had begun to think of her like a member of their little strange family. Kowalski sighed thinking of another member of their group.

"If only I hadn't been so forward…"

"Forward about what Kowalski?" Kowalski tensed hearing Private behind him.

"Eh… um well… the uh…."

"With what? Kissing me?" Kowalski nodded. "Well yeah that was a little brash, but it still was sweet."

"R-really?" Kowalski turned absolutely confused. After all, of the research he had done Kowalski had come to the conclusion that Private hated him. Private had been avoiding Kowalski for the last few weeks!

"Well yeah I mean… er…. Well…" Private began to shuffle his feet. Kowalski sat there absolutely confused.

"Private are you ok? Your not sick are you?"

"No! its just um… Well…" Kowalski was shocked. He really did like Private he had established that shortly after he kissed him! But he didn't expect Private to like him back!

"will you go on a date?" Kowalski asked figuring that was what Private was going to ask.

"Yes!" Private hugged him happily. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YEEEESSS~!"

Private sang out happily.

"Ok then uh, you pick the place and time ok?"

"Ok!" Kowalski looked over Private's shoulder to see Skipper standing behind him. Private turned. "Hello Skippa!"

"well hello Private you look happy." Private nodded then got a good look at Skipper. He was covered from head to toe in paint. Private smiled.

"Wow! That took thirty minutes! She tied me!"

"Actually it took twenty minutes. That sniper rifle of hers improved her time immensely! She's taking a liking to one of its other forms, didn't quite catch what it was, it moved to fast to see. We spent the last ten minutes exploring what else it could become besides semi's, automatics, pistols, and Flamethrowers."

"Oh dear!"

"I'm guessing that's why your hair's smoking." Kowalski pointed out Skipper shrugged.

"still she's gotten better; I think she's ready for her first mission! The next one we get all five of us will take no matter where it is!"

"Very well."

"What about DENMARK Sir?" Private asked, Skipper deflated.

"Well if its Denmark we won't go. We go in there we become weapon fodder!"

"What about Australia? Kowalski and I would be kicked back here in a second!"

"That's true private but even so there are measures to foil that one!" Kowalski stated to which Private nodded.

"Personally I hope at least one of us can accompany her."

"It would be beneficial if we could all go but the chances of that happening are slim to none now skipper."

"Yeah we're all banned from to many countries Skippa!" Skipper smiled.

"We're not banned Private its just highly preferable that we either don't return or we stay incognito." Skipper insisted smiling.

"Say where is Pandora?" Private asked.

"she has a Biology class today." Skipper explained.

"oh yeah! Why today, its Monday right? Isn't her class on Tuesdays?"

"Not sure private." Skipper suddenly fell silent. "any idea how to get this paint off?"

Pandora walked out of her Biology class slightly confused, it was Monday and she had class on Tuesday so why was it today? The teacher had insisted on class today and no one knew why, even so Pandora had to attend.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Pandora soon came face to face with an angry looking Shelly. "where were you yesterday huh? Out stealing my boy?"

"What?" Pandora backed up she had been with Rico the day before, walking in the woods and climbing trees again, nothing else.

"I know you were with him! Don't deny it!"

"Woah Shelly! Please stop!"

"Shut up Burt!" Shelly hollered at Pandora's classmate, a tall and large male with grey hair.

"Shell-!" Pandora was cut off by a slapping sound. Shelly had gone to hit her but instead hit a hand. Rico was standing next to her.

"got call. Skipper needs. Us back." Rico stated handing it over to her before eyeing Shelly quickly and turning back to Pandora and hugged her. "Mine!"

Rico gave a smile as Shelly began to comprehend what he meant. Rico then quickly led Pandora away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 18: The First Mission, And Whales**

Disclaimer: I own only the story Pandora not the Penguins of Madagascar characters! They are only my version of them even so they are not mine. Does that make sense? Also no whales were harmed in the making of this Fanfiction, Thank you and have a pleasant night! 

Back at base Skipper Kowalski and Private were discussing something with Phil and Mason when Pandora came back with RICO.

"Roberts! How was class?"

"Long and odd. I still don't know why my teacher insists on class today when it's scheduled for tomorrow!"

"That is odd." Mason stated. "Anyways back on subject. According to Skipper's last report your ready for your first mission. And we have one for you."

"It's in Denmark! And you're the only one of us who can go to Denmark!" Skipper stated bitterly.

"Why can't you just disguise yourselves?" Pandora was already aware they were not allowed in Denmark, but she did not know anything other than that.

"Roberts, do you honestly think we haven't tried that? Those Danes are relentless…"

"In other words they can tell when we enter the country!" Private quipped.

"Really? What did you do to instill such hate?" Pandora ASKED.

"Accidentally destroyed the Prime Minister house, and most of the other governmental buildings. Skipper has other reasons for his banishment."

"And that's between me and the Danes Kowalski!" Skipper quickly snapped. "Anyways I say unless one of us can accompany her we cannot take the mission!"

"Is there anyway to draw the target out?" Kowalski asked.

"Not that we know of, unfortunately. But this mission needs to be completed, this man has been on the run for years and this may be our only chance to catch him!" Mason insisted as Phil furiously signed something.

"Well Phil I'm not sure telling them who it is will change anything! No Phil that might make it worse!"

"What is he saying?" Private asked.

"WELL Phil wants me to either order you to send Pandora or to tell you who it is we are tracking. Or both. Personally I think either will just cause issues."

"Who ARE you tracking?" Skipper asked emphasizing the Are.

"Well I'm not sure it will do you any good. And besides-"

"Tell us man!" Skipper snapped, Mason sighed.

"It's Hans; we think we found him in the Capitol of Denmark stalking one of his soon to be victims. But-" Mason was cut off by Skipper.

"Well then it seems we are taking this mission!" Private turned to Skipper surprised, Rico just nodded.

"But Skippa! We can't enter Denmark!" Private sounded worried. "We'll be weapon fodder!"

"Don't mind that Private we'll find a way in. Kowalski, options for entering the no fly zone."

"I will begin the calculations immediately." Kowalski turned and walked briskly to his lab.

"Rico weapons check and outfitting." Rico nodded and left for the training room.

"Private help Pandora with Preparations she may be on her own for a bit so give her some tips." Private saluted.

"Aye aye Skippa!" Private then took Pandora by the hand and dashed off to the living area.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this!"

"No!" Skipper responded to Pandora's pleas.

"Are you sure about this Skipper?" Skipper turned back to the screen. "It could get ugly for you and your men."

"I assure you this will not fail! I refuse to let him escape again." Skipper assured Mason. Phil began to sign only to be cut off.

"It will not happen! I assure you I will not let Roberts fall into to much harm." Skipper then saluted. "And now I must go and prepare to return to the Danes. Good day!"

Skipper shut off the screen and walked to Kowalski's lab. On the other end of the screen Mason sighed as Phil signed something.

"Look Phil we don't know if It's Hans or Woods! We shouldn't have said anything, their on thin ice as it is!" Phil signed something else; Mason gave him an innocent stare and shrugged. "Well it's not like the teams completely legal anyways, that's why the UN doesn't know about them!"

"Talk to me Kowalski!" Skipper ordered as he walked into the lab.

"Its seems our only way of successfully infiltrating Denmark would be to undergo plastic surgery,"

"No way!" Skipper exclaimed bluntly.

"Or to accept their demands or to risk becoming weapon fodder."

"Anything that doesn't degrade us or end in physical mutilation?"

"Well we could give a micro chip to Pandora and talk her through the mission. We would be waiting either across the channel in Sweden or on our submarine just off shore incase of emergency."

"That may be our only option Kowalski. I refuse to allow Roberts to take her first mission completely solo!"

"Even so it will be tricky, If she needs immediate back up we risk not only detainment but not reaching her fast enough."

"Kowalski when has that ever stopped us?"

"Never sir." Kowalski deflated, Skipper was set on taking the mission, while at the same time not leaving Pandora alone.

"good then I expect you ready to depart in an hour!" Skipper ordered as he left the lab.

Private had helped Pandora pack a few things into a small bag so now they were packing Private since Skipper was intent on being there. Private had described some basics of being on a mission. They were things like, don't go anywhere with someone you don't know, don't act as if you're on a mission, don't mention your mission, and don't mention the penguins. With Private packed the two left for the main room where Rico, Skipper and Kowalski were already waiting.

"Alright boys I'll debrief on the way, this is going to be a tricky one." Skipper led the group down the hall behind the screen. The hall opened up to a hanger complete with an array of cars, a small plane, and a submarine. Skipper walked up to the submarine and opened the hatch. "Let's go boys!"

"Yes sir!" the group yelped in unison as they began to descend into the sub.

"Alright Rico your driving, Kowalski your on Navigation, Roberts Private, you two will watch the sonar after the debrief." The group nodded and Rico and Kowalski split off to their stations. Pandora and Private stood still as Skipper explained the situation. Pandora was to go into Denmark alone since none of the others could accompany her. She was to be a tourist by day and at night; she was to stake out the city. If the others received any tips or leads on where the target was then they would radio her information.

"Now the man you're searching for is a native Danish man named Hans. He is wanted for murder, homicide, rape, and torture by several world powers. His target are normally ages 13-16 years of age hair color anything from blonde to light brown females that enjoy life, and have powerful families. If you see him, you are to track him until there are no witnesses then take him out. Dead or alive it doesn't matter." Skipper explained as he handed Pandora a file and a picture of Hans. He was a tall broad man with dark messy hair that was dyed many colors. Yellow, orange, red, blue all formed rings around his head but left his roots and the tips of his messy hair black.

"So I'm on my own? How am I going to find him?"

"That is up to you, so long as you don't blow your own cover!" Skipper nodded to Private who smiled and led Pandora to the sonar machine trying to give Pandora advice.

After a few days, pf travel Skipper turned to his men.

"Alright boys we're approaching the northern German Coast. Roberts you'll be boarding a train bound for a port city Hans is believed to be hiding away in. Private she's all yours." Private jumped up and smiling broadly clapped.

"Yay! My turn!" Private then took Pandora to a small curtained room and took out a passport. "You're not really well known yet so you can keep your name, but we need to change your look a little! Hmmmmm Hans goes after the richa girls so you'll be club scene!"

"what!" Private then pulled out some clothes and hair extensions of various colors and began to attack her with clothes, hair, and makeup. "Wah! No no no no! I don't want to wear that!"

"Why not? It will look so hot on you!"

"it's too little!"

"It's not like a string bikini!"

"No but its close!" Rico, Skipper and Kowalski listened as the two argued on Pandora's disguise. Rico turning redder and redder as the conversation continued and Skipper just rolled his eyes. Rico was enjoying picturing Pandora in the clothes they were describing when he felt a slap on his face.

"Wake up soldier and pay attention to the sea! You almost hit a whale!" Skipper barked at Rico as he viciously turned the wheel dodging a whale.

"PRIVATE! No! Don't push me out there in this!"

"It's not revealing at all Pandora!"

"The shirt is a tank top with a mid-drift cut, and the skirt barely covers my ass! Then you want me in Fishnets and High heels!"

"Yeah you're far from the hooker look!"

"No I'm not!"

"Fine here try this."

"…. Ok this looks better!" then there was a sound of ruffling fabric before anyone spoke.

"Well not exactly what I was hoping for."

"Private you wanted me in practically nothing! This is better. But are you sure you have nothing else?"

"Nope! This is it!"

"gah! I am not wearing those!"

"Well certainly not with that outfit now! These will do fine!"

"Ok. There done now?"

"Almost!"

"HEY! Don't touch there!"

"sorry!"

"What are you two doing in there?"

"Sorry Skippa!" Private stuck out his head in response to Skippers question. "I accidentally hit Pandora's eye, But she wouldn't stop squirming!"

"You're trying to stick me with a needle!"

"it's a barrette! It doesn't hurt!" Private dove back into the changing room as they finally began to approach the drop off for Pandora.

"Are you two done yet?" Skipper called back as the curtains were pushed aside. Pandora stepped out in a knee length light spaghetti strap crème colored dress with a light blue white sweater like thing over top. It swished when she moved, and complimented her leggings. Her hair was now accented with darker silver and fell down far past her shoulders. Her shoes were boots that went to her lower calf; they looked thick and heavy like winter boots. Kowalski smiled at the shoe selection and at Rico who was staring at Pandora instead of steering.

"RICO!" Skipper yelped as he dove for the wheel turning the sub just before it hit another whale. Rico just stared unaware of his surroundings, Pandora kept her eyes on the ground.

"I really don't feel comfortable with this! It's too short!"

"No its not! Now we're approaching the destination do you have all of your weapons?" Private insisted annoyed by this point.

"Yeah, knives in the socks and boots, Darts in the sleeves with back up knives, and the sniper rifle is in the-"

"Roberts don't! I don't want Rico having a nosebleed!" Skipper yelled from the wheel stopping Pandora as she started to gesture to her bra.

"But their strapped to my-"

"NO!" Skipper ordered and Pandora stopped the sniper rifle now two small single shot pistols were in her sleeves with the darts strapped to her arms only higher towards her shoulders. "We're approaching destination now take the train into Denmark and from there you know what to do!"

"Yes sir!" Pandora saluted nervously.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 19: The First Mission**

Disclaimer: I only own Pandora, Nothing Else. I did make the Rat King's name though, so theres the name, but I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER THE RAT KING! Thank you for your patience, enjoy!

An hour later Pandora found herself on a train heading into Denmark. Pandora sat in her seat staring out at the scenery bored and nervous. As she stared at the changing landscape, she went over a few things she learned recently. She had been designated the groups sniper and, if need be, assassin. Because of this designation, Skipper had taught her some tricks a few weeks ago. She was to stick to either the high ground or the shadows or both, her see-me-not trick would be useful then. She was told to also stay hidden while attacking, a skill Skipper taught the basics of to her. She was good especially for a beginner at sneaking and attacking silently, so Skipper suggested she stuck to that tactic. Skipper also helped her improve her 'Animal Dash' to the point she could crawl faster than she ran. It looked slightly different now, Pandora's body stayed only a few inches from the ground now and her legs and arms spread away from her body rather than being directly under her. Aside from these few things, Skipper felt she would be ok, as Pandora was thinking she did not notice someone enter her car.

"Um excuse me is anyone sitting here?"

"No." Pandora answered the gentle and nervous sounding male voice.

"Oh good, Do you mind if I sit with you?" Pandora nodded still staring out the window. The person sat down next to her. "So whats your name?"

"Pandora." Pandora finally turned to face the man. He was tall and large, with short off blackish green hair kept neat with hair gel.

"Oh so that's your name now! Alright!" He happily chirped.

"What? What do you mean now?"

"Oh come on Pri- I mean Pandora! You know me! Or are you on a mission?" Pandora watched the man confused and tapped the radio in her ear, turning it on.

"I have never seen you before!" Pandora insisted relaying the conversation to Skipper.

"Oh come on! It's me Roger DuFane!" Pandora gave him a slightly confused look as he dejectedly slumped in his seat. "Fine I guess you can't say you know me!"

Suddenly Roger's phone began to ring loudly. Reaching into his pocket Roger pulled out his phone to answer.

"Hello? OH! Hey guys! What? Oh! She's new, oh ok hehe! Yeah sorry!" Roger continued to talk on the phone as Pandora received a call on her radio.

"Pandora? The man next to you is an official in the French Embassy in Denmark. He was one of the few officials who tried to allow us access back into Denmark. He's a friend so if you're ever in doubt and can't reach us go to him." Kowalski explained. "He also likes to travel so he might be on vacation keep an eye on him if you can, he tends to attract trouble."

"Ok." Pandora then heard the radio click off and Roger hang up his phone.

"So you're the new recruit?"

"Yes." Pandora answered.

"First mission huh? Not to smart to be alone I mean really! So where are you staying?"

"Well I don't-" Roger immediately stopped her.

"Let me guess you're supposed to stay up all hours watching out for the target. you need rest too!" Roger insisted. "You can stay with me at the embassy! Your group is famous in France so you'll be welcome!"

"That's very kind of you but I-"

"I insist! And I won't take no!" Eventually Pandora caved and Roger began to tell her about his job. He wasn't the diplomat but he was his right hand, Roger was fluent in Danish, French, German, and English. He loved his job but he still wished to be a singer on Broadway, But he had stage fright so he couldn't perform.

Soon they arrived in the target Port city in Denmark, and Roger led Pandora to the French Embassy. He then insisted on giving her a tour of the city to which Skipper overheard and insisted on.

"You'll get to see the city and find places to hide. Take the Tour!" Skipper had insisted a little harshly over the radio. Therefore, Pandora spent the day touring the city and learning about the country. When Pandora and Roger finally finished the tour, and Roger treated Pandora to dinner, it was growing dark, and about time, Pandora started her work. Pandora retreated to her room to prepare, unsure what the night would bring.

Later that night Pandora walked the dark and nearly abandoned streets of the city she was unsure where to look for Hans so she started in the residential district. Walking the abandoned streets at night was eerie and lonely for Pandora. However, the Eeriness didn't affect her at all, she was used to it. The Loneliness however made her upset. She was lost in thought as she rounded a cornered and ran into a large man.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you!" Pandora apologized.

"No man its cool." he stated and left in a rush. Pandora watched him leave almost certain he was late for a date.

The rest of the night was boring and long, Hans was nowhere in sight and Pandora eventually returned to the Embassy to sleep the day away.

The next night continued like the first long boring and Left Pandora exaughsted. The next few days did the same thing; Pandora wandered the city at night and slept all day. However she soon took to contacting Rico at night for conversation, it kept away the loneliness and kept her awake. Both Rico and Pandora told stories whether fiction or reality to each other, leading to stories of their pasts. However, the subjects of their pasts would soon drop in favor of questions like,

"When your. Birthday?" Rico asked quietly so to not wake the rest of the group.

"April 17th I don't like it very much though. Never really celebrated since I was four or five. Can we drop this subject?" Pandora asked as the sun began to rise over the buildings. Yawning Pandora entered the French Embassy. "Look I'm back at the Embassy I'll talk to you tonight. Bye."

"Night." Rico responded as he hung up, the computer screen began to flash. Walking over to it, Rico opened up an email and sighed.

Later that day Skipper, and Kowalski were going over a few files just recently sent to them from Mason and Phil.

"Well this is interesting. Kowalski?"

"It is abnormal for Hans to stick to a certain area that's more of Woods' thing." Kowalski stated looking over the files. "The targets are all young females with no ties to power and are currently dating."

"Your right this does seem more like the Rat's work." Skipper shook his head. "It seems to me we were fed the wrong information."

"Or maybe Mason was trying to tell us that it could be Hans or it could be Woods but you accidentally cut him off!" Private offered.

"Sure Private, more likely Mason and Phil wanted this mission completed and since we refused found a way to make us go!" Skipper insisted before continuing. "Kowalski update Roberts on the new information."

"Yes sir!" Kowalski saluted and contacted Pandora. "Pandora?"

"Yes?"

"I have an update for you." Pandora listened intently as she walked the streets of the Danish city. "it seems we were given the wrong target the correct man your hunting is a man named Jeremiah Woods, He refers to himself as the Rat King. He's a serial killer without a plan, he attacks random people, mainly young women with no ties to power that are currently in a relationship. He normally sticks to a single area of a city and likes to kill his victims in the open."

"Ok so do you know where his territory is now?" Pandora asked watching the abandoned streets for anyone.

"Yes he is currently in a half residential half warehouse district. It's on the opposite side of the city so I suggest you move quickly. He is known to attack only at night so you can only find him then. You are to capture the target if it is Woods, if the target is Hans then your are to kill upon sight. Good luck."

"Thanks Kowalski." Pandora heard the click of the radio then the strange hum of silence. Pandora sighed and quickened her pace. A while back Private had told her how to deal with the stress of the missions.

"Just pretend it's a giant prank one that the target doesn't wake up from. And don't take it all too seriously otherwise you'll drive yourself nutters!" Pandora mimicked Private silently. It could possibly work but Pandora wasn't sure. Besides, she was more concerned if she would even succeed in her mission. A while later Pandora arrived in the district Kowalski described. It was filled with hole in the wall clubs, whorehouses, and fish storage warehouses. The perfect place for horny tired sailors with too much time and serial killers. Pandora set herself upon the rooftop of a fish warehouse, across the street was a very busy strip club and rave. Pandora ended up watching the spot all night and returned to the French embassy by the time the sun was rising. Pandora slipped in through a window to her room and quickly changed out of her uniform and went to sleep. This pattern continued for a few days until Roger insisted she went with him to dinner one evening. He woke her up around three in the afternoon and dragged her to a French restaurant. Pandora didn't complain about the free food, Only being woken up to early. Roger then took to asking Pandora about herself and her school the entire dinner. Pandora only told as much as she thought would be decent, Though large Roger was very gentle and hated violence. Therefore, Pandora kept some things quiet. After the dinner, Roger led her through the shopping district of the city, pointing out the popular stores and making obscure pop-culture references Pandora knew she would never understand. As they passed a small shop, something in the window caught her eye. It was a small figurine of a boy with neon green hair and glasses. Its mouth was open as if it was singing and from the side of its head popped out headphones.

"Roger? Whats this?" Pandora pointed to the figurine.

"That's a Meloite Music player! They shape them like cartoon characters for the anime fans in this district. They recently came to the stores here, and won't be out anywhere else for another few years. But their really expensive." Roger said moving along in the district. Pandora reluctantly followed, knowing she had another night of stake out ahead.

"ooh! What were those things called then?"

"Meloite Music players Private, they won't be available for another few years anywhere else." Kowalski stated. "they have on top of music playing capabilities, built in radio transmitters to track where the player is, and a form of low level comm-link. Its not strong enough to cover more than a few yards and probably unable to change that without destroying the device."

"So almost useless?" Skipper asked.

"Yes effectively so."

"well what they don't have in effectiveness they make up for trendiness and cuteness!" Private added. Rico just watched the screen.

Awhile later Pandora was perched on the top of a rooftop by a less popular club watching the streets for a few hours before something grabbed her attention.

"Well hello there young lady! Would you be interested in helping me with a survey? It will only take a minute!" A tall very buff man with grey messy hair and a scarred face asked a teenage raver girl.

"Whats in it for me?" she asked in a drawled out voice.

"you will be paid generously."

"Ok."

"good! Follow me to my office!" The man then led the girl down an alley, which Pandora found odd. The alley he led her down only opened into an abandoned warehouse, there were no offices there. She knew, Pandora had checked! Cautiously and as quietly, as she could Pandora slipped down from her perch and followed the man and the girl.

"Here we are!" the man said cheerfully as he entered the warehouse.

"There like nothing here?" The girl stated.

"No there is something here!" the man faced her his face plastered with a large evil grin. "Hell!"

The man laughed and the girl screamed as Pandora tried to find a way into the warehouse, she finally found her way in through a window by an old fire escape. By the time, Pandora made it into the warehouse the girl had her stomach sliced open, a leg missing and her face deformed by a knife.

"AHAHAHAHA!" The man laughed as he continued to slice the girl apart. Pandora watched and silently readied her projectiles. "I am the Rat king! Even in death all shall fear my name!"

Pandora steatite herself on the rafters and took aim. Woods stood over his dieing victim and took out a gun, aiming for her head.

"Good night sweetheart!" Woods readied to fire. "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

A small knife had lodged itself in Wood's wrist making him drop his gun. Yanking out the knife, Woods looked around furious.

"Ok whose messing with the Rat King!" Pandora had a lump the size of a football in her stomach. Her nerves were on edge and she was nervous as al get out.

"Its just one giant prank that the one you pull the prank on doesn't recover from." Privates words echoed in her head causing Pandora to question whether private was an evil mastermind yet again. Pandora crept along the rafters as Woods searched for her trying to calm herself.

"Remember what was done in the past. If the everyday women of the French Revolution could kill on a whim, so can you! In addition, look really look at what he did to that girl! End him like he ended the lives of other innocen people!" she thought to herself as she inched foreward her mind terrified and her heart set.

"Skippa! We have a comformation from Pandora! She's found the target and is moving to engage!" Private yelped from his position on the sub.

"Good, whose the target?"

"Its Woods sir!" Private answered, "She says she is pursueing and will deal as best she can!"

"Very good, keep monitoring the frequency and see if you can get a Visual Kowalski!"

"Yes sir!" Kowalski saluted as Private turned around to watch the radio and Kowalski started trying to pull up a video.

"And where is Rico?" Skipper called.

"Here." Rico answered from the back of the sub.

"Good be on standby in case she needs back up your better at sneaking into countries than us." Skipper said turning to the screen as a visual of Woods searching the warehouse appeared.

"Come out and fight like a man coward!" Woods called to the darkness as Pandora climbed across the rafters like a giant roach. Finding a new spot to take aim Pandora pulled out a hand full of darts. Throwing them as hard as she could she watch as they hit Woods on the back and on the arms. She then scurried away to another spot and took aim again. As she, scurried away Woods picked up his gun again, furious. Taking aim into the darkness, Woods fired just barley missing Pandora's face. Startled by the shot Pandora lost her balance and fell into a pile of boxes. Slowly rising Pandora tried to find a way to the rafters again. Finding none Pandora looked for some place to hide.

"Well well, a little lady!" Pandora turned to find Woods standing above her an evil look in his eyes. "Why don't we dance?"

Woods reached down to grab Pandora who scrabbled away into another pile of Boxes. Woods raced after her, shooting at the boxes. Pandora ran from pile to pile trying to lose him and buy sometime. If only she could get outside to the rooftops! Pandora's eyes widened as she bolted out the door.

"Come back here!" Woods gave chase.

"Skippa! I have a call for assistance from Pandora! Woods is chasing her through the city!" Private called worried.

"Rico! Get ready to assist Roberts!" Skipper barked turning to Rico then Private. "Where are they? Surly Not in the streets!"

"Um no, their on the roofs…" Kowalski stated watching the screen. An image of Pandora running across the rooftops of the warehouse harbor district was plastered on the screen.

"Kowalski bring her up as close to them as you can! Rico be ready to leave at any point!"

"Not now?" Rico asked watching as Pandora ducked a bullet by sheer luck.

"No we need to give her a chance." Skipper ordered.

"Come now your running out of rooftop!" Woods called from behind Pandora almost kindly causing Pandora to shiver involuntarily. Suddenly Pandora skidded to a halt as she ran into a dead end, woods looked up and smirked. "now come down little lady and I promise to kill you quickly!"

Pandora gritted her teeth and felt something knock against her arm. Her sniper rifle! She had forgotten about it! She had lost her other projectiles in her fall so this was her only weapon. Pandora pulled out the small single shot pistols and pictured holding a normal sized Automatic Rifle. Soon in her hands was such a weapon and Pandora felt her presence disappear.

"Where'd you go!" Woods yelled angry, staring right at her. Pandora took aim and hesitated a little before the picture of the murdered girl flashed in her mind, along with one of the past. Glaring down at the man Pandora thought of what Marlene had told her.

"You deserve death!" Pandora thought, the black dots lined the sights. A shot rang out. Woods slumped down to the ground blood pooling from the bullet wound in his head. Pandora jumped down to the ground and approached the body. Pandora then knelt down next to the body and poked it with a stick, she somehow found. The body didn't move or respond, turning on her comm-link Pandora radioed Skipper.

"Sir targets dead." Pandora poked the body with her foot. "Really dead."

"I see that Roberts! Bring it back with you it's time to leave!"

"Yes sir!" Pandora said almost in a snarky manner, she then began to move the body back to the submarine. Skipper turned away from the screen. Skipper motioned to Private to go and help Pandora with the body and her stuff. Private saluted and left the submarine.

"She took that well enough for her first time." Kowalski noted.

"That she did Kowalski. That she did."


	20. Chapter 20

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 20: Mission's End and Back to The Nutty Fangirl**

Disclaimer: I do not Own Penguins of Madagascar! I own the idea behind the story and Pandora that is it! Thank you and have a good day! 

Translations: Novia:Girlfriend

Estas contenta: are you happy?

Esta loco mujer: she's a crazy lady!

Tu estas: you are

No estas: your not

Kowalski turned from the screen showing Private and Pandora hauling Rat Kings body back to the sub. Addressing Skipper Kowalski adjusted his glasses.

"Her mental status appears to be only slightly afflicted like Private with his first kill."

"So strangely giddy, and snarky?" Skipper asked, Kowalski nodded. "great so we have two almost evil masterminds on the force?"

"It appears so."

"Excelante!" Skipper said happily. "We now have two views into their heads! Hah! We can be a step ahead of them now! Kowalski I expect you to run tests on her mental status!"

"BUT!" Skipper yelped as Kowalski's grin grew sinister. "Kowalski you will not test her alone, Private has to be with her!"

"Yes sir!"

"And no dissection, or scalpels, or cat scans, or MRI's, radioactive materials, alien materials, anything that looks like those glowing crystals from the Cambodia mission, and no pranks!" Skipper listed to Kowalski who deflated a little with each item.

"yes sir." Kowalski said sadly.

"Why so glum Kowalski?" Private asked coming down the hatch with Pandora and the dead Woods.

"Nothing Private." Kowalski insisted as they began to head back to the University.

A few days later back at base Kowalski had concluded his tests on Pandora, and found her reaction was similar to Privates. Private had always had a bit of a darker side, so after his first kill it merely became far more pronounced and active. Allowing him to think like their enemies and even act as they did. Pandora on the other hand, didn't have that side so she merely became more like privates sidekick, an opinionated one but still the same. This fact was proven the first day of tests when Kowalski had them prank people. Despite Skippers orders Kowalski found it necessary. Pandora went along with all of Privates ideas but matched him when it came to taking action. Unlike Private she felt some form of guilt at the pranks pulled and at getting Kowalski in trouble. Kowalski also noticed a bit more of an animalistic instinct to her. Her sense of hearing had increased and she seemed a bit jumpier if you snuck up on her, meaning it was harder to surprise her. She also seemed to prefer sleeping in the rafters or other high places and refused to come down unless Private or Rico told her to.

When she calmed down from the mission she went back to her normal self, not jittery and shy but not completely open. She kept her animalistic instincts and she continued to improve her abilities as an assassin and sniper. Though she did stop sleeping in the rafters it became obvious she preferred high places.

Over the next few weeks Kowalski was kept busy by not only school, but a budding relationship with Private. The first date went over well, private chose a movie at home and since he had the TV in his room, no one would bother them. Kowalski liked it, He got to know Private a bit more and found he liked Shakespeare, theater and strangely enough museums. So when Kowalski got to chose the next date he chose a trip to a museum. Private found it interesting and they found they really enjoyed each others company. Pandora and Rico had been going out more and more for walk hikes and other things out in the woods. Kowalski had no idea what they did but Private said each time Rico acted more of himself around people, and Pandora became far more open. But he also mentioned both coming back with small scratches in strange places. Kowalski didn't want to think what they were doing It could cause issues and fantasies he did not wish to have. He found the mundane task of school work over whelming and boring once again as the returned from the mission.

Pandora also found School a bit boring now but she welcomed the normality of everyday life. She had found the mission hard being alone, but she did have the guys near for back up. Currently she was sitting through a boring lecture in Biology staring out of a window next to her. Watching as the wind whipped up the leaves on the trees, and Rico ran past. Wait… Rico? Pandora leaned a little closer to the window and saw, yes Rico was running past, ad shortly Shelly showed her face looking wildly around for Rico. Only to spot Pandora watching confused. Shelly glared at her and yelled something that Pandora didn't hear. Pandora shrugged and found herself contemplating flicking her the finger, only to shove the idea back. Ever since the mission Pandora found herself acting a bit more aggressive and bold, it weirded her out but she couldn't explain it, and neither could Kowalski. Kowalski merely said it happens to Private as well so it wasn't a really bad thing. It would stop soon enough according to Kowalski. Pandora turned her attention back to the window and found Shelly had left and Rico cautiously rounding the corner of th building to the window. He smiled and gestured for her to hurry out. Pandora nodded the class was large over two hundred students so she wouldn't be noticed leaving early, besides there was only one minute left! Slipping out of class Pandora met with Rico outside the building.

"Shelly after you again?"

"Yeahuh! Creepy, chica! Esta loco mujer!" Rico said in smooth Spanish. Shortly after their first walk Pandora found out Rico's native language was Spanish, but he lost his ability to speak it fluently. He sounded far less raspy when speaking Spanish and seemed to not like other hearing him he found it slightly embarrassing that he couldn't remember his native language. She didn't mind in fact she loved hearing him speak in Spanish.

"Si! She is!" Pandora giggled as they entered the forest. She only knew a bit of Spanish from what she learned in high school so it was interesting for her. Pandora threw her bag onto a nearby stump and raced towards a tree with Rico following behind. Climbing up the large trunk Pandora scurried to the upper limbs. Upon reaching the upper limbs she waited as Rico caught up, then she jumped to the next tree, landing on a much lower branch. Rico followed and the pattern of climbing high then jumping to the next tree continued until they reached a large oak deep in the forest. Once there Pandora and Rico sat down on one of the limbs. Rico held Pandora who giggled.

"estas contenta?"

"Yes! You know I love doing this!" Pandora giggled as Rico snuggled his head into her neck his hair tickling her. "Its so pretty up here! And even if someone followed us they wouldn't be able to reach us without some serious climbing equipment!"

"Yeahuh." Rico mumbled into Pandora's neck. He then took to poking her ribs, as she giggled madly.

"Hey!" Pandora yelped poking back at him until he started to laugh. Soon they found themselves climbing farther up the tree in attempts to escape each others pokes. They continued their little game until they ran out of tree, by which time the sun was setting. Rico had finally snatched Pandora back into his arms and was playing with her hair when the sun finally set. The two never noticing its descent until they suddenly found it was dark out.

"Aw man!" Rico stated.

"Skipper's probably wondering where we are."

"Yeahuh." Rico pouted comically ushering another giggle from Pandora.

"Then lets head back. Hey!"

"Nauh! Nope!" Rico stated watching the ground.

"Why not?"

"don't wanna!" Rico stated laughing.

"Yeah but you want sushi right?"

"Yeahuh!" Rico nodded letting Pandora go who began to lead him down the tree.

"Well that's whats for dinner! So come on big guy!" Pandora beckoned him down. The lowest branches were about fifty feet from the ground on the oak so Pandora and Rico repeated their process and reached the spot where Pandora set her bag. Only instead of just a bag they found a fangirl.

"RICO!" Shelly dashed over to Rico for a hug only for him to scrabble back up the tree. "Oh sweet heart! No need to be frightened! Come and give me a big kiss!"

"GLECK!" Rico turned away in the tree and noticed Pandora was right next to him, and Shelly noticed too.

"what. Is SHE, doing here?" Shelly yelled causing Pandora to wince slightly at the volume.

"What? She can't. spend time. With me?" Rico asked suddenly glaring daggers.

"NO! She's not your girlfriend I am!" Rico dry heaved a bit as Shelly mentioned that.

"no your not-"

"Then who is! HUH HUH? If I'M no this girlfriend who is!" Shelly yelled at Pandora who shrunk back a bit all of the earlier aggression and boldness gone.

"Panda." Rico stated

"WHO?" Shelly yelled. Rico reached over to Pandora and placed a hand on her head.

"Panda!" Rico repeated pointing to Pandora.

"Well, its not official. We're dating but." Pandora stopped herself and watched as Shelly exploded.

"dating! DATING! OH NO YOUR NOT! If you date him I'll- I'll.." Shelly thought for a moment for a good threat. "GAH!"

Shelly then stormed off leaving Pandora and Rico to descend the tree. Rico sighed heavily.

"no Mi novia?" he asked as they walked back to the base.

"Not yet Rico I told you it has to be when I can face a mad fangirl without losing any blood!"

"You just. Did." Rico pointed out then smiled. "Tu Estas mi novia!"

Rico declared as her nuzzled Pandora happily smiling like an idiot. Pandora blushed and nodded.

"yeah I guess I am!" she smiled and giggled as Rico smiled wider and practically skipped back to base with Pandora following. That night was pretty uneventful beside Skipper finally taking Marlene out for a proper make up date. It ended with Marlene happy and Skipper slightly confused. When Marlene left for her dorm Private approached Skipper.

"How was it Sir?" Skipper gave him a look and shrugged.

"Honestly Private I have no idea. I will never understand that girl!"

"And that's why you like her." Kowalski added smiling.

"Yes Kowalski that's one reason." Then Skipper dismissed the topic and the group broke for what ever they wished to do. Rico went off with Kowalski asking him something and Private and Pandora went to talk as they normally did, leaving Skipper to go do his work.

The next day Pandora dreaded her last class, Art history with Shelly. Pandora didn't tell anyone about the run in with her in the forest and she hoped she could find a way to end the nonsense. Instead what she found was Shelly ignoring her all class and the tension so thick, Bada and Bing actually cut it with a pencil and ate it. They declared it tasted like Pasta and were sick for the next few days. After class however as everyone filed out, Shelly stayed behind and gestured for Pandora to do so as well. Pandora tried to leave only to have the door slammed in her face. It all seemed too familiar, yet not at the same time.

"What sort of spell or chemical did you use on my man!" She hissed at Pandora.

"What?"

"You heard me! What did you do? Bribe him? Threaten him? Hypnotize him?"

"NO!" Pandora yelped ducking back into the room. Shelly followed and pinned her near a corner.

"you did something! And you know what?" Shelly pulled a wall of desks in towards Pandora trapping her in her spot. Pandora shrank to the floor scared of the small space. "Your not leaving until you tell me what!"

Shelly began to build up the wall in a fervor of movements. Pandora on the other hand reacted faster and knocked the desks down as she raced out of the room and back to base. Shelly followed hot on her heels. Pandora ran up the abandoned dorm hoping to lose Shelly in the dorm. Soon after entering the third floor Pandora found herself cornered in a dark room with Shelly at the door. Her vision began to blur, and memories welled up.

"Stop running and tell me!" Shelly ran into the room and unable to see well took to kicking an old mattress Pandora snuck out of the room covered in a cold sweat. Running down into the base Pandora found herself alone and unable to stop her mind from wandering into her memories. Pandora ran and locked herself in her room to calm down before anyone else arrived. After a while Pandora still shaky took her bag and left her room. Pandora didn't see anyone, but she heard them back in Kowalski's lab. Pandora sat down in the couch and went to work on her Statistics homework. She stayed quiet all night earning some looks from Private who followed her to her room later that night. Pandora merely insisted she was tired and went to sleep having satisfied Private's curiosity.

That night as Pandora slept she found herself enveloped in a nightmare. A dark room reeking of blood and chemicals surrounded her. She felt agonizing pain shooting from every inch of her body. Next to her lay bloody tools, and above her stood a figure laughing and singing a song.

"_look up look down what do you see? It's a pretty knife just waiting for me~! Look left look right what do you see? Pretty little organs waiting~ to~ play~ with meeee~!" _the sickening sweet voice sang as more pain shot through Pandora. _"I sing this song in disharmony. As I play with your anatomy! Gallbladder, liver, lungs, and heart! Their my play things and my art~!"_

The figure reached close to her and pulled something out. Before Pandora could see what it was she woke up shaking. Pandora shot up, and shook madly. She began to scrabble around her room looking for her music, completely forgetting it was 'lost'. She soon found herself sitting on her bed shaking and terrified to sleep. Swallowing Pandora stood up and slowly crept across the hall to a familiar space. Opening the door slightly Pandora found Rico in his bed. His eyes shot open when she entered, she was still shaking. Slowly getting up Rico walked over to Pandora.

"You ok?" He asked, Pandora shook her head unable to find words. "Nightmare?"

Pandora nodded, Rico wrapped his arms around her.

"stay until. You feel. You'll be. Ok." Rico stated Pandora nodded. Rico then led her back to the bed and held her until she finally stopped shaking and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 21: Forts are Forts Not Secrets**

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar! Only Pandora! Also I will be un available until June 20th I'm going to Peru next Monday and this week is all booked with my schools crazy last week of school traditions so I'm sorry! Enjoy this chapter!

The next few nights followed practically the same way, the nightmare came and every time the figure looked more and more clear. Soon the break came creeping up and Pandora found herself traveling back to the cabin out in the middle of nowhere California. Skipper insisted on training starting the day after they arrived, to which everyone reluctantly agreed.

"Very good! Now tomorrow training will take place in pairs! Pandora and Private will train together and Rico and Kowalski will train together. The two groups will alternate days of training, starting with Pandora, Private tomorrow, Rico, and Kowalski the next day! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the group saluted as Skipper nodded.

"very well. Roberts! Private! I expect you two up and ready by 0500!" Skipper addressed Pandora and Private.

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed." Skipper walked into the back of the cabin followed by Kowalski and Rico headed back down into the lower levels smiling to Pandora as he passed. Once everyone left Private turned to Pandora.

"He does this every year! He pairs us into groups for training. Sometimes he uses those same groups for missions but only rarely!" Private explained as he walked back to the bedrooms with Pandora. They then parted ways and Pandora entered her room to sleep.

The next day came and training came with it. Skipper started pushing the two immediately, starting with a whole day of reconnaissance training. Or better described as the most elaborate game of hide and seek yet! Skipper hunted down both Private and Pandora through the backcountry armed with a rifle filled with stun pellets. Pandora managed to stay hidden pretty well, managing to stay in one place for over two minutes. Private on the other hand was running to and from hiding spots. Pandora noticed when they passed he seemed far more winded than usual, and by mid-day found him collapsed on the ground red-faced.

"Private? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah!" Private answered between shallow breathes. "I-I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? You're wheezing." Private shook his head and went to stand up, Skipper could not be far away now, and Private did not want to be hit by the stun pellets.

"I'll be fine!" Private insisted before turning to the undergrowth. "I'll see you later."

Private then dashed off unsteadily into the growth leaving Pandora to quickly scrabble away from the approaching Skipper. Pandora ran up into the treetops and jumped in the sky until mid-afternoon when she found a nice niche in a tree to rest. She was close to the cabin so she could return by the end of the day. Pandora was fading into a nap when a yell broke her daze.

"KOWALSKI! MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW!" Skipper's bark echoed around the forest, urgent and somewhat desperate. Pandora jumped down from the tree and raced towards the yell. She came out into a clearing, found Kowalski crouched down by a figure, and Skipper pacing near by.

"What happened?"

"Asthma attack." Kowalski murmured picking up the figure, who Pandora identified as Private. He was breathing but quick very shallow breathes, his face was a light blue tinge due to lack of oxygen. Kowalski walked hurriedly back to the cabin Private in his arms. Skipper then turned to Pandora.

"Training is done for today. Go back to base."

"Sir!" Skipper stopped and turned back to her. "Whats wrong with him?"

"Private has Asthma, Kowalski can explain better than me." Skipper gestured back to the cabin and Pandora hurried back.

In Kowalski's lab/Medical center Private was lying on a bed with a device hooked to him. Kowalski was checking the device when Pandora entered.

"is he ok?"

"Yes he will be. Just give him time."

"So what happened?' Pandora inched closer to the bed.

"Asthma attack, he hasn't had one in a long time." Pandora watched Kowalski for a bit.

"He has asthma?"

"yes he is asthmatic, it's very bad if unattended which is why I made an extra strong inhaler medication for him. Only it seems today he lost it…" Kowalski shook his head. "He never loses it; either that or he ran out and didn't want us to worry."

Pandora nodded and left it at that. though she could not help but think what could happen to him if he had continued like this. But Kowalski assured her it will not bother him again so long as his medication was taken daily. After that, Kowalski dismissed Pandora so Private could rest. Pandora then had the rest of the day to do what ever since Skipper insisted on training in pairs. So Pandora wandered the forest aimlessly for a bit up in the treetops.

Rico walked the open forest bored; he had been away from the base all day having run out of TNT during the last Break. Rico soon found himself walking under the familiar redwood trees. As he walked, Rico heard the rustle of tree limbs and looked up smiling. Pandora sat above him in the trees, happily watching him, but confusion clouded her eyes.

"I didn't know Private had asthma!" she yelped a little later Rico sat perched next to her on the limb of a red wood after explaining hat had happened. "I thought he was just tired."

"It fine." Rico shrugged dropping the subject and turning his head upwards as the sun began to set.

"You know you could make a great fort up here!" Pandora mused to the sky. "Not even a fort, you could make an entire house up here!"

Rico gave Pandora a contemplating look causing her to shift slightly uncomfortably.

"well, the trees are close enough together and it's nice and far away from lots of people…" Rico smiled, taking the hint. Considering Pandora did not really have a childhood and neither did he, it was very appealing to live in the treetops in a giant fort, that and it would be far away from any nosy people. Personally, Rico liked the idea, and smiled to Pandora.

"Wanna start?" Rico asked coughing up a hammer. Pandora had grown accustomed to Rico's ability and found it kind of cool, the way he could store anything in his gut. Pandora nodded happily to the question and they set to work. Choosing the location and the design for the place. It had a semi-modern look to it; it would be flat with one main story and spread out across multiple Redwood trees, high enough to shield it from view but low enough that planes would not see it. Sadly once the planning was complete it was about four in the morning the next day, and Skipper was calling them for morning exercises. Climbing down the trees Pandora stumbled down the last ten feet of the tree landing not very gracefully on the ground. Rico jumped down to the ground, and picked up Pandora. Rico was used to nights with no sleep so he could conduct himself normally without sleep. But obviously Pandora was not going to be able to make it back with out falling more. Rico carried her back bridal style, and when he reached the base, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Rico! Where were you two? And why is Roberts asleep?" Skipper asked, Rico shrugged and went to answer before Skipper answered for him. "Look Rico I don't mind you having a relationship, just don't keep the girl up all night next time, your having your 'fun'."

Rico blushed and went to explain but was cut off again by Skipper.

"Look I don't care just put her in her room, and come back out for training." Rico gave up and went put Pandora to bed. As he passed, Skipper The CO reached out and whispered to him. "And you and I need to talk about certain precautions in your relationship ok?"

"Uh huh." Rico responded deadpan. When Rico rejoined Skipper, Kowalski was out with him delivering a report on Private's condition. He was fine now, but had to take the day off just in case, and Kowalski was requesting he stayed to keep an eye on him.

"Fine, but I expect you to work extra hard during the next session!" Kowalski nodded to Skippers request. Skipper then turned to Rico and gave him a neutral look. Once Kowalski was certain to be out of Earshot Skipper gestured for Rico to follow him and ran into the forest. Rico followed, tired but knowing Skipper was probably going to talk to him about some uneasy subjects.

Pandora woke up to the bright mid day sunlight streaming through her window. Slowly rising she found the base was quiet. Walking out into the kitchen living room area she found Private and Kowalski asleep on the couch snuggled close together, Kowalski holding Private tightly. Pandora held back a giggle, they were so cute! Silently moving on Pandora exited the base and looked around. Skipper and Rico were not anywhere to be found. Pandora contemplated going back to bed when she noticed Rico running back to the base and Skipper nowhere in sight. Confused Pandora walked forward to him.

"Hey Rico? Are you ok?" Rico met her eyes and his blush deepened. Rico's mind wandered farther than he wished at the current time. His face felt like an inferno as Pandora gingerly placed a hand on his head checking his temperature.

"No fever and you couldn't possibly have been running too much, whats wrong?" Rico found himself unable to answer the simple question.

"He's fine Roberts, just give him a bit." Skipper insisted walking up behind them. Rico bit his lip to keep himself from pushing away the diminutive CO. Skipper smiled to Pandora. "In all honesty Roberts I have no idea what you two do on your dates, But the next time you two go on an all-nighter, please warn us! Honestly it's not that embarrassing if you two spend all night-"

Rico clamped his hand over Skipper's mouth hoping to spare Pandora the embarrassment of his next statement. Skipper mumbled indignantly into Rico's hand leaving Pandora confused.

"What?"

"Nothin'." Rico insisted grabbing Pandora and bringing PANDORA OUT INTO THE WOODS. Skipper watched them go indignantly. Then muttering to himself he went into the house and snapped a picture smirking.

"Oh, this is good!" Walking up to, the sleeping form of Kowalski Skipper bent down to his ear. "KOWALSKI!"

"GAH!" Kowalski jumped waking up Private and turned to Skipper. "Was that necessary?"

"to wake you? Yes, now come with me we have something's to discuss, and bring Private." Skipper said as he walked down to the lower levels, Kowalski and Private following closely behind.

Rico and Pandora had begun to climb back up to the treetops when Pandora stopped.

"Rico what was Skipper going to say?" Rico blushed again, trying to find a way around the conversation. "Does he think we're…. you know…."

Pandora was never comfortable with the subject of, as Skipper put it, 'adult games'. So Rico would avoid the subject and try to keep anyone else from bringing it up. However, Rico nodded to her question and she blushed and began to stutter again.

"Wh-why? J-just because w-we stayed out a-all night! W-why didn't you tell him we were building?" Rico sighed.

"Tried to. Didn't listen." Rico did not pursue the subject any farther because then not only did Pandora understand why he was blushing but she was as well.

"So he decided to give you a 'talk'?" Rico nodded. "Oh… Maybe we shouldn't stay out all night like last night then."

"Yeahuh!" They then dropped the subject and began to build their tree fort/house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 22: Has Hell Frozen Over?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing But Pandora! Myo and Munja belong to the wonderful Zinccuddlefish of Deviantart! Also I'm sorry this is late I sadly yet happily discovered the world Of Skyrim! That and preparing for College on top of an internship is chewing up time! I intend to finish this sometime in my life! At least before college ends!**

For the next few weeks of their break Pandora and Rico worked on the tree fort/house, and by the middle of the break they had successfully created the frame of the house/fort. But this day Pandora wasn't exactly expecting this!

"A three day break in training?" Pandora asked Skipper who nodded. "Are you sick or something?"

"No Pandora I'm fine, now go with Rico, he's waiting for you outside!" Pandora nodded and followed Rico to the forest.

Skipper watched as Pandora and Rico left for who knows where.

"Ok men time to start the mission! Kowalski, Private go out and get the goods, I'll stay here and get this place in top condition! Now break!" Kowalski and Private raced off to the cars and drove off; Skipper turned and started placing a call.

Later that day Pandora and Rico had been working up in the tree tops all day and Pandora wanted a nap before they continued. But Rico refused to let her return to the base, insisting they stayed.

"Rico, why can't I go home and nap?"

"Kowalski experiments." Rico stated. Pandora stopped talking, as of recently when anyone referred to Kowalski experiments it meant one of two things. One he was actually making something or two, he and Private were play their 'adult games'.

"Which one?"

"Private and. Kowalski experiments." Pandora then sighed dropping the subject mentally pushing aside her thoughts.

"Ok, but I still would like a nap." Rico smiled a big goofy grin and led her deeper into the woods through the treetops.

Few hours later Kowalski and Private walked the streets of New York City. They had flown all the way from California to NYC FOR SOME SPECIFIC ERRANDS. One was something Kowalski wished they didn't have to do. Kowalski and Private entered a bar and walked to the cashier letting private wander the bar. As he conversed with the cashier about their order Private wandered to one of the corner tables. A tall man with bright green messy hair approached him and sat next to him.

"Hello there! Care for something to drink?" he asked Private in a husky voice. The man held out some liquid that looked like lemonade to Private, who smiled gleefully.

"Yeah!"

"No!" Kowalski appeared behind Private slapping away the drink. "He's a minor; Hard Lemonade is not for him."

Kowalski was practically growling at the man who just smiled back. Kowalski took note of his strange tiger stripe tattoos, and his odd hair color. It all yelled punk yet the way he held his posture and conducted himself in speech and manners screamed Upper-class snob.

"Kowalski!" Private whined, the man chuckled.

"So you're the man who is picking up the Marnowne order?" Kowalski nodded to the question. "My either you have a lot of college buddies or your all hard drinkers with the amount you ordered."

"MYO! Stop patronizing the costumers mate!" A short man with pinkish hair came out and hit the large man Myo on the head. The new comers outfit was multicolored and reminded Kowalski of a cuttlefish.

"Ah Munja, stop it!"

"I'm sorry for my mate's behavior, he can be quite the tease!" Munja said.

"You would know."

"Myo!" Munja growled out to Myo who laughed.

"Ok so your order I'll have it ready for you in a few minutes. Munja if you will run the cash register." Munja then led Kowalski and Private to the Cash register to have them pay. Next to them at the bar sat a man in a suit clutching a drink.

"Alright mate for the Marnowne order that will be…."

"Marnowne? D-did you say Marnowne?" the man at the bar slurred out raising his head. "I remember that case! That poor lad, all alone, do you know 'im? A certain Steward Marnowne?"

The man clutched Kowalski's shoulder asking the question. Kowalski nodded in response.

"Yeah we do, he's a friend."

"Ow is he?"

"He's well."

"Good, I-I'll pay their fee so long as I know that poor poor boys ok!" The man then whipped out a credit card and shoved it in Munja's face. Munja took the card and swiped it. The man had paid for a ton of booze, out of a drunken burst of nostalgia. But Kowalski and Private didn't complain besides they had another run to make, one that would take them to France.

During this time Rico was leading Pandora through the woods, deeper and deeper. She was getting tired because it was now dark and well into the night. Rico had taken to carrying her the rest of the way so she didn't trip. Finally they arrived in an open meadow with a single tree out in the middle. The bottom of the tree was covered in a thick layer of moss making it very soft. Rico laid Pandora down on the moss and lay next to her. Pandora yawned and curled up into a ball, snuggling into Rico's arms promptly falling asleep. Rico chuckled and kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep himself.

The next day Rico kept Pandora busy building the interior or the tree fort/house, refusing to let her go back to the house. Pandora found it strange he was doing this, but kept at building. That night however when Rico picked her up once again and carried her back to the meadow Pandora grew frustrated. Pouting Pandora stared straight at Rico and began to question him.

"Why can't we go back?"

"Kowalski experiments."

"You've already said that! They can't possibly still be at it!"

"They are!"

"No their not! you're just hiding something! What is it?"

"What day. Is tomorrow?" Rico asked trying to change the subject.

"the 17th break ends in a week. Why are you avoiding the question?" Pandora Pouted up to Rico causing him to chuckle at her attempt to look angry. Instead she just looked cute, unable to resist himself Rico reached out and pinched out Pandora's cheeks, laughing as she tried to bat his hands away.

"Hey! Stop it!" Pandora giggled as Rico laughed along. Eventually the two stopped poking and pulling on each other's faces and fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning Pandora found Rico hadn't let go of her all night. S. As Rico woke up he smiled to her, trying to reassure he was avoiding her questions for a good reason. Pandora didn't buy it. As they stood up Rico led her towards the build site intent on keeping her there all day. Which Rico managed to do but not without some retaliation from Pandora, who was still pouting about not being able to return home. Finally the sun began to set and Rico led her back to base. As they entered the Base Pandora walked into darkness.

"what is…?"

"Happy Birthday Pandora!" Private jumped out of nowhere as the lights flashed on revealing the extent of the errands the other three had run. There was food from all over on the tables and a large amount of Alcohol nearby. Private was smiling ear to ear expectantly. "Well what do you think?"

"Surprised?" Pandora was caught by surprise when Marlene appeared in her vision, along with Julien, Mort, and s few other students.

"We were originally only bringing in Marlene however Julien found out our plans and insisted on coming, then he invited everyone else." Kowalski explained gesturing to the large group of students, many of whom Pandora had met in the Prank war. Pandora was overwhelmed and happy at the same time. She never really liked her birthday, in fact she made a point of forgetting it. No one had ever taken time to find out when it was and celebrate it!

"Enough standing around! Time to start this party!" Marlene shouted to the sky as the students all split off to either dance with Julien or drink the enormous amounts of alcohol Skipper had ordered. Initially Pandora stood still, she was still in shock that she was actually celebrating her birthday. It took Rico and Private's coaxing and Joey insisting on her drinking to finally let loose and have some fun. Having never drunk any alcohol, Pandora was a light weight, like Private. So after the first two drinks the two commandos were drunk and having a blast. Rico and Kowalski could hold their liquor well so they kept an eye on them. Then the fun really began when Julien and Mort ended up getting Marlene drunk who in turn brought up the topic of which country had better pirates, England, Spain, America, or France. And things began to grow a little over the top, as each penguin took a different side, besides Pandora who didn't know enough on the subject to judge.

"Wh-why not… *hic* have a a a… contest! Yeah. Make sh-ships and each take a a a… country! And fight with their their…. Weapons! *hic* of the time… who whoever *hic* wins is the the best pirate!" Pandora offered having a hard time stringing word together. The four other penguins took to the idea well. By this point half of the party was either not paying attention or out cold. But the idea of four drunk and one tipsy penguins battling it out pirate style, snapped many of the party goers into a semi-sober state.

"I… I like the… the idea!" Private slurred, leaning on Kowalski who was drunk himself. Skipper was sloshed as well, Rico on the other hand was banned from going past tipsy, because he became far too violent to control until he sobered up.

"I *hic* concur!" Kowalski wobbled a little as he stood up and the entire party either walked drunkenly out of the building or was dragged out by a buddy. The only truly sober one was little Mort who, as Maurice instructed him, was videotaping the entire event. He had his own reasons he could not get drunk, but it was more medical than anything, and when anyone tried to get the little guy to drink Julien would slap away the offender and hold onto Mort for safety. Eventually people just stopped trying and let Mort do his own thing. So as the gaggle of drunken college students hobbled down to the edge of a large lake Mort just silently continued to Tape the entire event.

"Alright, then.." Bada began to explain the rules after the four penguins donned their Pirate garb and secured some realistic pirate ships from the time, cannons and all. Bada and Bing both explained the rules, both knew how to act like they were sober, so they were also the judges. "The rules are as followed, one only period weapons."

"No machine guns or flamethrowers." Bing chimed in.

"Second, no motors on the ships." Bada stated pointing to Kowalski.

"Third no hitting the audience." Bing eyed Rico who shrugged.

"Fourth no killing each other, we kinda need you guys alive." to this there was a chorus of agreement even from Julien.

"And finally all bets are final, and you are expected to pay up no matter what. Joey will be going around to take your bets shortly." Bada turned to Joey who then walked the crowd taking bets.

"Alright America ready?" Bing called to Skipper who stood on his ship, the Pirate outfit from his last mission he was active in, billowed behind him as he stood at a slouch.

"Aye! I.. I am! *hic*" Bada turned the other way.

"France ready?"

"Yes we we are! *hic*" Kowalski answered wearing a blue pirate outfit.

"England?" Bing turned to Private who was decked out in a red Pirate outfit and eye patch.

"Aye! *hic*" Bada then turned to Rico.

"Ready Spain?"

"Si!" Rico stated ready for the duel.

"alrighty then, Begin!" Bada fired a shot into the air as Bing yelled out to the contestants. And the duel began, each ship firing cannon after cannon at each other. Kowalski was shot out quickly by Private who then turned his attention to Skipper who was firing round after round at Rico, missing often. Private fired a few shots and sunk Skipper's ship. It came down to only Private and Rico to decide which countries pirates were better. Pandora watched anxiously next to Marlene, Marlene was cheering for Private loudly and Pandora began to fall asleep. As she went in and out of sleep she witnessed Private sink Rico's ship but nothing more, at least she would really remember or need to remember.

The next day….

Pandora woke up head pounding and slightly confused. She was in her room yes however…

"Private!" Pandora woke up to find Private sleeping in Pirate garb next to her and Pandora was wearing a flamenco dress. Oddly enough the colors were not the normal black base, with bright red yellow and green. Instead it was a dark grey with muted red, soft blue and a soft green. Pandora stood up and tried to door, Only to find it wouldn't move an inch. Faintly Pandora heard confused whispers out the door.

"Hey Bada?"

"Yeah Bing?"

"You remember being Bears?"

"Ey Yo! Bing! You're Yogi!"

"Yo Bada, your Smokey!" There was then a chorus of laughter from the two Mafia bosses and Pandora quietly backed away. Moving to the window she tried to open it only to find it was locked as well. Going back to the door Pandora knocked softly.

"Um… hello?"

"Yo Bing I think the girl's awake."

"Eh wandya want girly?"

"Um… can I get out?" Pandora asked softly the pounding in her head was killing her and being inside was far from helping.

"Sorry girly we can't let ya out." Bada spoke up.

"yeah Rico and Kowalski told us to keep you there until they came." Bing piped up. Pandora sighed giving up. Turning from the door Pandora approached the window again and looked out in confusion. Outside on the lawn was Skipper and Marlene both in Pirate garb, and both asleep. Pandora sighed and sat down on the bed and waited.

An hour later Rico stood out in the main hall ushering hung over students back to their homes all across the globe. Maurice had been kind enough to offer to fly everyone home and was standing behind Rico chuckling.

"Man the next time you have a party remember to invite me!" He chuckled as he watched a small screen protruding from a video camera. As he chuckled Julien hobbled past clutching his head.

"Eh! Keep it down Maurice! My royal head is pounding!" Mort clung to Julien's leg giggling and occasionally steadying him as they entered the jet, the final few stragglers hobbling in.

"Yeah yeah, sure thing." Maurice said never looking up, until the last of the stragglers entered. "Hey where's Bada and Bing?"

"I'll get. Them." Rico said walking back to the living quarters. He stood in front of the two costumed Mafia bosses trying to not laugh at them. The normally serious and deadly mafia kings were dressed as Yogi bear with his hand in a basket, and Smokey the bear, who was currently smoking a Cuban cigar. On top of this both bears now wore Fedoras and pin stripe suites.

"Eh yo, Rico! Ya think yeh can help us here?" Yogi asked in Bing's voice.

"Eh yeah, we need these suits off." Smokey stated taking out his cigar and puffing out smoke, he sounded like Bada, a deeper voice than Bing. "we gatta meeting uptown soon an' we can't show up lookin' like dis!"

Rico nodded and silently unzipped the suits. Bada and Bing let the bear suits fall, the pinstripe suits staying in place, in an almost comical way. The fedoras stayed in place as well as Bada's cigar. Rico quickly confiscated the cigar and snubbed it on the wall.

"Private's Asthma."

"Eh right, forgot. Eh you want us to unlock the door?" Rico nodded to Bada's question. Bada then nudged Bing who Produced a key and unlocked it. Rico then led them back to the jet and they took off. Rico then tiptoed back to the room and peaked inside. Pandora sat on the bed trying to figure out what had happened the previous night and why she was in a flamenco dress. Private was fast asleep on the bed in his pirate garb. Having won the contest he was free from training for the next week and could let one other penguin have off as well. Obviously he hadn't chosen who yet but he would when he sobered up. Rico opened the door more and snuck up to Pandora. At least he planned to, the door squeaked loudly causing Pandora to turn her head.

"Rico! What happened last night? The last thing I remember is Julien sitting in a pool of pudding and a dolphin trying to serenade Marlene!" Rico chuckled at Pandora's description. No one saw WHO was serenading Marlene but there was one thing everyone agreed on, it sounded like a tone deaf dolphin. Rico knew the voice enough to know it had been Burt trying once again to woo Marlene. Skipper promptly shoed him away and protectively hugged Marlene, often hissing when anyone got too close. Julien in a pool of Pudding however, Rico could not explain. Half of what the delusional maniac did last night was nuttier than normal, and that said something! Rico sighed and took Pandora's hand leading her to another room, his to be exact.

"Rico, why are we going to your room?" Pandora asked still confused and quiet. Judging from the amount of drinks she had consumed the night before Rico wasn't surprised she was quiet. Smiling Rico let go of her hand by his bed and went rummaging through on of his drawers. Pandora began to wonder why he was rummaging and for what, however her imagination didn't go very far before Rico returned holding something behind his back.

"Close. Your eyes." He stated softly. Pandora agreed closing her eyes. Rico then set something in her hand and put something in her ears. Soon Pandora heard nothing but the sound of music and lyrics.

"There is a Love in your body but you can't hold it in. It pours from your eyes and it spills from your skin. The tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks. And the Kindest of Kisses break the hardest of hearts." Pandora then felt a pair of soft lips meet hers. Caught by surprise Pandora opened her eyes and found Rico breaking the kiss, a small smile graced his blushing face. "The hardest of hearts, the hardest of hearts, the hardest of heaaarts~."

Before the song continued any farther Pandora pulled out small dark brown head phones. The texture of them suggested spikes of some sort. Looking down at her hand Pandora found a small mechanical statue of a boy. It had dark spiky hair with lime green highlights, red eyes and was standing legs apart arms crossed and mouth open like he was singing with a snide yet playful smile. Its outfit was a pair of dark pants with a chain, a white button up shirt, and a black blazer with a lime green and black striped tie. From the sides of its head came the head phones Pandora had been wearing. The head was big for its body and the eyes took up a lot of the face. The eyes were in fact, the screen, and the name of the song flashed by repeatedly. Looking up to Rico with a mix of shock and surprise Pandora smiled.

"How? Their only available in Denmark!"

"Asked Roger. To get. One for. Special occasion." Rico responded smiling. Pandora blushed, and smiled before Kissing Rico's cheek.

"Thank you!" she hummed before skipping off to see if Private was awake. Excited to tell him she just got the best present, and it wasn't just the Meloite player.


	23. Chapter 23

**Pandora's Guns**

**Chapter 23: A Cry in the Morning Sends the Penguins a Storming**

**(Author's Note: I'm Back! Woot! I finally have some down time to work on chapters! I hope you all enjoy! And I hope to get out a few more soon!)**

**Disclaimer: I only Own Pandora and the story! The Penguins and all other characters belong to Their owners!**

The next week was long and tiring, Skipper had the entire group running and sparring constantly. Well everyone but Kowalski and Private, since Private won the Pirate contest he chose Kowalski to take the week off with him by the end of the week the team was excited to be returning to school. Skipper was unhappy about the return saying something about Marlene's next date. Rico and Pandora were driving back together; Skipper had set this up so the two of them could have, 'their fun'. Pandora was personally getting slightly annoyed by Skipper's constant insistence on her and Rico were having sex yet! Honestly they had only just shared their first kiss! Still as Pandora and Rico pulled up to the base Pandora couldn't help but imagine what it would be like. However those thoughts left Pandora's mind as quickly as they came when she noticed Julian trying to break into the abandoned dorm. Standing next to him was another young African man about his age and height. His hair was a deep crimson brown held neatly behind his head by a small black ribbon. Once Pandora and Rico exited the car Julian rushed over to them.

"Hello Neighbors! We are needing you to be letting us in! I need to show my new subject Clemson the whole kingdom!" Pandora eyed the new man Clemson who was bowing repeatedly to Julian.

"It's such an honor to be in the presence of such a magnificent king!" Clemson praised as he bent down to kiss Julian's feet.

"Yes so you be needing to let us in."

"Nahuh." Rico replied before Julian grabbed his shirt and pulled Rico up to his face.

"Come on! You must do as the King says!"

"You're not a king Julian!" Pandora reasoned softly to him. Julian tore himself from Rico before grabbing Pandora's hand and kissing it.

"I am and you my sweet lady of the Sky Spirits are going to be my queen!" Julian stated the last part, lust dripping from his voice. Pandora recognized the voice from some of Skipper's more peculiar training. Due to his mother hen habits Skipper decided to train both Pandora and Private on how to recognize some ones intentions by the sound of their voice. By now both could immediately distinguish Lust and the ever so creepy, 'I want to rape you.' voice. Julian had a perfect combonation of both. Pandora cringed as Julian suddenly found himself blocked by a wall of man, Rico to be exact. Rico was growling at the king, who stood and backed a way.

"Eh you know I think I hear Mort calling… Bye!" Julian then raced off pulling Clemson behind him.

"That was… odd." Pandora stated as Rico nodded.

"Who would? Listen to. His lies?"

"Someone as nuts as him." Skipper stated as he appeared for his car. "Kowalski what do we know about this Clemson guy?"

"Right now not much other than he hails from a small village in Africa where he grew up with Mort." Kowalski stated before shrugging. Skipper shook his head.

"That not enough! I need you to dig into his history! See if there's anything he would want hidden!" Rico rolled his eyes at Skippers Paranoia before entering the base Pandora following soon after. Kowalski followed them into the base and hastily began to research the new student.

As the days went by Pandora found Clemson was truly as delusional as Julian, believing the entire college was his kingdom. The only time Clemson seemed like a normal human to Pandora was one Art History class. Pandora was sitting alone trying to avoid contact with the still madly jealous Shelly when he walked up to her sat down next to her and placed his head in his hand. He then turned to Pandora bat his eyes and asked Pandora something that threw her very off kilter.

"So is Rico really a good kisser?" All Pandora could do was blush and mumble completely taken by surprise at the question. After that he started asking about what it's like being one of Julian's Royal Subjects and why she refuses to be his queen. Pandora wouldn't answer him or even entertain the idea of being Julian's Queen. Instead she tried to focus on class and block out his constant praise.

The next few weeks went like this until finally someone had enough.

"That's it! How can you praise that crazy man so consistently?!" Pandora stopped and watched as Joey yelled at Clemson.

"Well how can you not! He is a most magnificent man and king! You should consider yourself lucky to be under his rule." Joey seethed as Clemson continued on this topic. Clenching his fists joey seethed silently. "I mean not just anyone can rule, no one of your ilk could ever be as wonderful!"

"Oi! What did you say?" Joey hissed, sticking his finger in Clemson's face. Clemson kept his cool and pushed his hand away, his normally happy face a sloppy neutral. Pandora saw glimmers of sick excitement.

"I said no one as uncouth as you could ever rule! Your smelly, uncivilized, not to mention you're incredibly dull and idiotic!" Clemson turned away from Joey and smirk on his face. "If you're so tough then why don't you fight King Julian? Huh? I bet it's because you can even hurl Punch oof!"

Clemson hit the ground hard as joey drew in his fist. He unclenched it but held his fighting stance. Clemson rose from the ground spluttering out dirt.

"Is that how you play eh water boy?" Clemson turned around his eyes now filled with a terrifying rage. "Well then… Let's Dance!"

Clemson proceeded to tackle Joey to the ground. Before Clemson could even attempt a hit on Joey, the Australian boy had kicked him off and risen to his feet. Clemson regained his footing and charged yet again. Joey merely crouched and ducked under Clemson's attack, his hands in tight fists and drawn into his body. As Joey ducked under Clemson's attack Joey lashed out with a quick jab to Clemson's ribs. Hard enough to hurt but not enough to break any bones. As Clemson clutched that side Joey quickly scuttled to his other side and tripped the off balanced young man, causing him to collapse to the ground and only slightly bruised.

"Don't ever insult me ability to fight mate! The only reason I don't knock that old nutcase a good one, is because I had to promise not to! And I ain't a liar, so I don't! Now if you know what's good for ya don't pick a fight with me!" Joey stood over Clemson who was glaring at Joey as he left. Pandora could only watch her mouth hanging open and joey walked away without a scratch and Clemson rose to his feet and stalked off, mumbling incoherently to himself. Pandora finally got up and left her spot for the base after Clemson was out of sight. Once down there Pandora slumped down into the couch and stared at her bag.

"Pandora! What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Pandora whirled around to face Private who was smiling down at her.

"Not a ghost, but… Joey! Since when did he fight like a… like a…" Pandora searched for the word unable to describe how well Joey had fought.

"Like a world Champion fighter?"

"Yes!" Private smiled.

"That's because he is! He's the reigning champion in all categories! He has been for the past three years." Private paused before continuing. "When did you get to see him fight?"

"Enough Gossip Private!" Skipper's Voice boomed from behind them, causing both Private and Pandora to jump. "We have some training to do tonight!"

"Aw!" both Private and Pandora stated in unison.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwah!" Skipper whirled around to see Kowalski holding two bottles of chemicals and juggling a third on his foot.

"Kowalski put those chemicals back you can experiment later!" Skipper then herded both Private and Pandora down to the training room for some more training.

The next day opened rather peculiarly, the students of Central Park University awoke to the sounds of shouts and a scream. Skipper was up almost instantaneously and rousing the other penguins to wake up as well. They then all dashed off to the noise. What they found they did not expect. It was Joey's room his door was slightly ajar and heavily battered.

"What in the world?" Kowalski asked no one he pushed open the door. The room was a mess, Joey's trophies were strewn about the floor broken and twisted. The wall all had scratched and dents. And in the center of the room lay Joey's limp body. Kowalski knelt beside him and began to check him out. "He's breathing, his pulse is normal; the only thing wrong is his spine has been snapped in half. He needs immediate medical attention."

"Private contact the Hospital, and make sure they get here faster than normal, Rico! You need to check the room for anything useful. Pandora, you and I are taking to the outside." Skipper beckoned Pandora to follow as everyone set to their jobs. Pandora and Skipper exited the building with Skipper leading Pandora to outside of Joey's room.

"Roberts check for any signs of escape or struggle." Pandora nodded to the order and began to search around Joey's window. After a little bit Pandora found something she believed to be of use.

"Skipper! I found something!" Skipper strode over, keeping one eye on the Paramedics who were taking Joey away. Pandora stood crouched by the window to Joey's room, beneath her gaze was a small yellow Bush-eye Lemur pin. The Pin was familiar but they were unsure as to why.

"A lemur pin? Why do I feel like we've seen this before?" Skipper murmured as Kowalski, Private and Rico followed up behind him.

"It looks like the pin Julian's father gives to his employee's under security threats." Kowalski pointed out.

"Huh?" Pandora watched the team confused.

"Julian's father owns a very popular fashion Business called Tropicana Muse. His Employees have a tendency to become targets of Assassination attempts, due to his secretive nature when handling his business." Private explained. "To protect them he regularly gives us calls on whom needs protecting or watching. To make life easier for us he gives them a pin, so we can identify who's in trouble and by what degree."

"Yes, this Pin in particular means that the owner is to be under constant watch and to be protected, I would suggest approaching Julian on this matter." Private and Pandora groaned at Kowalski's suggestion.

"An excellent idea Kowalski." Kowalski puffed up with the praise. "However I believe his Father would be more inclined to answer our questions. We should start there!"

Both Private and Pandora relaxed, and followed Skipper back to the base. Skipper made his way over to the screen, and began to contact Julian's Father. The screen began to blink as the call went through.

"Uh, Private?"

"Hmm? What is it Pandora?"

"What's Julian's Dad like?"

"Oh! He's very nice! He really does care for everyone who works for him! That's why he gets so secretive with his work!" Private explained, eyes trained on the screen.

"But isn't he in fashion? That shouldn't make his business deals secret!" Pandora whispered.

"That's because I don't deal in just Fashion, pretty Fox! I also deal in advanced Weaponry!" Pandora jumped a little as a smooth male voice came in through the static of the screen. Looking up Pandora saw a tan skinned man with dark brown wavy hair. He wore a suit and tie, and on his thumb sat a gold band. His Brown eyes shown with glee as Pandora jumped, but softened as he noticed she was genuinely startled.

"You're not like the rest of the group I can see. You still feel genuine fear, you seemingly cling to it. Which is a good thing considering these boys have a tendency to forget about their own lives!" The man chuckled as Private pouted and Skipper rolled his eyes. "Fear is a good thing, it allows one to preserve their own lives, that way they can help future generations! Now why have you called me? And where are little Viper and Pegasus?"

Pandora looked to Private who smiled.

"Rico is Viper and Kowalski is Pegasus."

"Ah! Squirrel is here I see!"

"Sir please we have urgent business to discuss!" Skipper interjected, causing the man to roll his eyes.

"Well then Pup! What seems to be the issue?" Skipper ground his teeth holding up the pin.

"We found this at the scene of a crime, a crime that occurred today on campus. We want to know who this could belong to." Julian the 14th eyed the pin his expression changing from light hearted to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Skipper if you think the one who owns that pin could commit any crime, you are sorely wrong."

"Oh? And why might that be?" Skipper questioned.

"Because the owner of that pin lack the ability to think beyond the thoughts of a first grader!" Julian the 14th hissed. "He is with my son, because my son won't leave his little brother behind anywhere."

"Brother? I thought Julian was an only child." Private responded confused.

"By Blood he is, but not legally, I adopted the boy after an incident in Madagascar. Julian just wouldn't leave the boy."

"And who is this boy Fourteen? Who could have possibly moved your stubborn son?" Skipper pried. Julian the 14th shifted his expression turning from serious to sadden.

"Mort."


End file.
